I See Fire
by CatBut
Summary: A dwarrowdam named Dolora finds herself journeying with Thorin Oakenshield and his company of thirteen dwarves, one Hobbit and a wizard to retake the lonely mountain. Together they travel through Middle Earth on an epic quest full of hardships and adventure but what Dolora discovers when confronting Smaug is by far the most dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction ever so reviews are always welcome. I don't claim to be very good I just like writing in my off time**

 **I wanted to write a story with a strong female character as lead without taking out any original characters or concepts. I thought it would be interesting to add some dragon drama before the company made it to the lonely mountain. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Cheers**

 **Chapter One**

It was reaching nightfall and all was quiet in the shire as Dolora ducked behind the generous number of trees surrounding the tiny little hobbit hole as she waited for the company of dwarves the grey wizard had instructed to meet with the funny little hobbit whom owned the house she was steaking out.

She mindlessly toyed with the several long thin braids decorating her ebony hair as she waited patiently crouched down in damp earth. It was quiet this time of night in the shire and from her secluded hiding spot she could look down the hill and make out most of the tiny hobbit holes surrounding this home. She had never meet with this hobbit before and quite frankly had no idea who it was the grey wizard had picked to assist her kinsmen in their quest. If she was being truthful she did not care who it was but was curious as to why the wizard had decided to enlist a hobbit to aid in a dwarfish quest to begin with.

Finally, as darkness overtook the shire and everything was shrouded in night a small light caught her attention slowly bobbing up and down the little streets of hobbiton. She leaned further into the soft earth and squinted her eyes she was fortunate that dwarves possessed such excellent eyesight or she might have missed the first guest to arrive at the hobbit hole. She willed herself to become smaller so she would not be discovered for the sight of a dam was very unusual almost unheard of as most races didn't believe dwarven females existed at all. The large bald dwarf approached the door and knocked loudly a smug look crossing his features and dolora rolled her eyes dwarven men tended to be quite sure of themselves no matter the situation even when approaching the home of someone they have never met. She could hear their conversation from her position and smirked when it appeared that the owner of the house was wishing the dwarf a farewell trying his best to remain polite. The dwarf was having none of it and pushed his way into the home.

Dolora rolled her eyes and grimaced as her muscles screamed for her to change positions her long bow poking into the ground and pulling on her and she leaned forward. She silently pulled her hood up over her ebony hair to hide herself further. Two more dwarves approached the house smiles on their faces dolora smiled to herself these were to young dwarrow probably similar in age to herself she thought. Again, the owner of the house answered the door and apparently wasn't pleased to see more dwarves at his home and she thought she could hear him trying to slam the door shut on them. However, from her vantage point she could see the darker haired dwarf stop the poor little hobbit and barge in as well. She could hear them introduce themselves as Kili and Fili she scrunched up her lips the names familiar but she couldn't quiet remember where she heard them. Eventually more dwarves showed up until she counted twelve thirteen including the tall grey wizard who upon reaching the door stood tall and looked around she instinctually ducked lower and averted her eyes. She wasn't sure if he saw her or not but he didn't seem to do anything if he did; just duck and entered the house. Once everyone was inside she let out a low breath she didn't realize she was holding and shuddered. She could hear her kinsmen inside laughing and talking to each other sounding quite jovial and she frowned as her stomach rumbled. She was hungry and getting cold waiting for the last dwarrow to arrive.

Suddenly she saw him walking up to the hobbits home and frown across him face as he inspected the home before him. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly as the noise from inside the home died down almost immediately. Dolora shifted in her spot dropping down on her hands and knees as she leaned forward to get a better look at the door. The tiny hobbit opened the door, behind him standing the grey wizard light spilled out into the dark night and enveloped the last dwarf to arrive. She could hear the wizard introduce the hobbit to Thorin Oakenshield and she smiled to herself. He quickly entered and again the world was swallowed by the darkness of night and she was alone. Her heart beat began to quicken and she was unsure if she should go through with her plan. What would they say when she walked up and knocked and discovered that it was not who they expected? She shook her head and steeled her emotions nothing was going to stop her from getting revenge nothing.

Slowing she stood and dusted off her skirt and stretched her legs stepping from behind the dense brush and approached the door to the house. She took a deep breath and gripped the sword hanging on her left hip tightly her fingers white knuckling around the sheath. She tucked her long braid into her hood and lowered her head pulling the cloak around her to shroud her body. She could hear her kinsmen inside and knew what they were discussing overhearing Thorin's plan to take back their homeland when he visited the iron mountains for assistance. She wasn't supposed to hear them and she most definitely wasn't supposed to be here now following the company to this tiny little town but here she was standing before the door; her eyes glowed softly in the dim light beneath her hood. Slowly she let out a breath and raised her fist to knock on the wooden door.

The sound was ear splitting to her as her heart raced and the noise from within the house all but stopped. She could hear muffled conversation and the patter of large feet as someone approached the door. Suddenly she was bathed in warm light from within the house and she peeked through the hood to stare the hobbit in the face.

"Can I help you" the tiny hobbit asked and she shoved him out of the way and walked into the house. Stomping her boots as she walked in spraying mud onto the otherwise clean floor. The hobbit behind her began walking around her babbling about it being rude to invade someone house. Dolora could not help but laugh but to everyone's surprise as she turned and looked at the table of thirteen of her kinsmen. They all wore stunned looks upon their faces except for one he looked at her with cool calculating blue eyes, Durin blue. She was glad that her hood and cloak concealed her form although she regretted laughing as he stood and approached her a frown decorating his face. She gripped the sword at her side and took a tentative step back. A small smirk flashed across his features as he shook his head

"Who are you? while I can clearly see you are in fact no hobbit but a dwarrow and I don't recall another member joining our party I suggest you explain yourself quickly" he said stopping in front of her.

Dolora was no coward and seeing him stalk up to her like she was mud beneath her boot started a fire in her belly and she reached up and grabbed the hood concealing her face pulling it down to stare Thorin straight in the eyes. She could hear the gasps of the other dwarves coming from the table but she dared not look in their direction as she looked Thorin in the eyes puffing her chest out and smirking at him; her golden eyes locked with his icy blues.

"It's a dam, what is she doing here alone"

"where's her husband"

"Why did she come"

"How did she find us"

She could hear them whisper about her and she finally broke eye contact with Thorin rolling her eyes as they made mention of her husband whom was nonexistent.

Thorin stepped back and rejoined the group a grimace across his face. He turned to her and flicked his head gesturing to the table to join them.

"Well it seems as though we have discovered one of our kinsmen without knowledge of her arrival would anyone care to explain to me why a DAM is in our presence" Thorin nearly shouted.

Dolora covered her mouth to smother a laugh and she stood behind him. finally finding her voice she spoke up

"Forgive me for intruding on this meeting but I need to know if my suspicions are correct. I have heard that you are journeying to our homeland to retake the lonely mountain and kill the dragon Smaug and I wish to accompany you." She said standing tall her fist wrapped tightly around one of the several daggers hidden in her skirt.

Her large golden eyes scanned the looks of disbelief on the faces of the dwarves then to the shocked little hobbit and finally landing on the wizard standing in the corner. They locked eyes for a moment a frown on his face as he studied her she felt a shiver go down her spine and looked away. suddenly laughter burst forth as her kinsmen doubled over on the table unable to contain themselves. This greatly angered Dolora and she could feel her dragons curse boiling over as her eyes began to shine and heat billowed off her body. She walked up to the table a slammed her fist down splintering the wood and she hissed in pain. Her voice was now deep and smoky as she spoke or rather hissed as she heard the words come from her mouth

"Why you laugh is beyond me, for I know there are but few warriors among this group that could hunt track steal much less fight better than I. and I will be damned if I let a bunch of lowly dwarrows try to deter me from destroying the filthy beast that cursed my family. So please laugh again I dare you" she growled and the room fell silent.

She turned and look at the leader of the group and saw that Thorin was trying to suppress a tiny smile as she dressed down his kin like a true leader.

Thorin knew that the women folk of his race were feisty and tough but this dam was unlike anyone he had ever met but when she spoke the smile quickly faded as he looked at her glowing golden eyes and demonic strength the table all but destroyed in one corner.

Dolora looked at the faces now pale and eyes downcast and she blinked her eyes calming her angered heart as she felt her curse slip away. she looked at the wizard in the corner of the room and he narrowed his eyes at her lost in thought.

One of the young dwarves that she assumed were brothers spoke first "Forgive me ladddddyyyyy? What is your name" he had dark brown hair and dark eyes that twinkled when he spoke to her.

Dolora snorted and closed her eyes "My name is Dolora and I have travelled far to be here so please here me out before you cast me away"

The wizard in the corner cleared his throat as he stepped up to the table and spoke "My name is Gandalf, this is the company of Thorin Oakenshield and this fine dam, is our burglar Bilbo Baggins"

Dolora nodded her head at Gandalf then Bilbo and finally Thorin their eyes locking briefly she couldn't tell if he was angry or shocked at her outburst.

A white hair dwarf spoke up "Dolora my dear you realize that we will be journeying through great peril and ultimately killing the fire drake Smaug but you seem to be familiar with him care to explain yourself"

Thorin shot dolora a side glance and gestured to the seat beside him. she nodded her head and pulled her bow off her person resting it against the wall along with her sword and dagger before seating herself. She sat beside Thorin and pulled her long ebony braid around her playing with the tips of her braid as she spoke "While I personally do not know the dragon Smaug my mother was familiar with the filthy beast she was present when the mountain fell and did not have the fortune to die from his flames that day. He kept her alive and tortured her before she escaped cursing her and her blood line as she fled the mountain. And so, I suffer with the dragon's curse until the day I die. I want to kill the beast that destroyed my family and I'll let no one stop me" she hissed and closed her eyes willing her temper to dissipate.

"escaped" Thorin whispered beside her his head shooting up to look at her a grimace on his face.

Dolora nodded confirming that she did indeed say escaped and looked at the faces before her. shock was the best word to describe their faces and she drummed her fingers on the table top noticing the damage she inflicted she pulled her hand back and bowed her head

"I apologize Master Baggins for it would seem I destroyed your table in my fit of rage" she felt embarrassed and looked down at the floor

Bilbo who was standing silently behind her bumbled out a few words clearing confused as the rest of the company in the room.

Thorin cleared his throat and looked at her "While the tale is fanciful I don't believe you dam, and I implore you leave before my patience wears thin. No one survived the desolation of Smaug that day and there is only one way to get into the mountain and it is sealed"

Dolora stood up and placed her hands on the table looking down at them the anger she fought so often to stay at bay was slowing creeping into her heart as this dwarf before her slandered her "Thorin I am no fool come to play games with you and while I understand it is hard to believe I tell you no lies. There is another door into the mountain only accessible from inside the mountain. Shall I demonstrate my fury and effectively smash this table to bits" she growled through clenched teeth as her chest heaved her long braid tumbling forth pooling around her hands streaks of red running through her otherwise pitch hair.

Gandalf who was quietly listening placed a hand on Dolora's shoulder to try and calm the dam before him as he spoke "It's all right Dolora sit down I know your story rings with truths"

Thorin looked up at the wizard and narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about"

Gandalf sighed and placed a map and key on the table explaining to the company that indeed what dolora said was true there was a secret door into the mountain only accessible from the outside with that key and it was possible a dwarrowdam might have escaped the mountain.

Everyone was silent for some time and dolora refused to meet anyone's gaze instead she looked at her hands curled up in her lap brushing the soft furs of her cloak and skirt.

Finally, the dwarf she learned was named Balin spoke up "What are we going to do Thorin shall we include the lass and expand our company to fourteen since Master Baggins has not yet agreed"

Bilbo who was mostly quiet as plans were discussed spoke up "Il have to think about it, I need to sit quietly for a moment"

Dolora snorted and leveled her eyes at him causing him to take a step back. She turned her head to look at Thorin holding his gaze as he slowly nodded. Dolora smiled "It's a good thing I know where the door is save you the trouble of looking for it"

Thorin rose from the table and left the room frustration plastered across his face. Dolora exhaled heavily and leaned her head back her long braid dropping to the floor.

Thorin stood beside the warm hearth and exhaled confusion clouding his mind. He had never met another dam quiet like this one and after Gandalf's confirmation of her story, he was at odds with what to do. He did not want to endanger the lass during the journey for it would undoubtedly be dangerous and full of peril but he did not want to deny her revenge on the dragon Smaug. Dams were not normally violent like the menfolk of their race and were very rare another dying at the hands of a dragon would be a great tragedy to their race. Someone approached from the side and Thorin looked up to see his white-haired friend Balin approach him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you make of the lass" Balin asked stopping to stand beside him looking into the dancing flames of the hearth.

Thorin closed his eyes and sighed heavily "We will bring her along for now, she knows the mountains hidden pass better than we and I won't deny her revenge on the dragon. However, should she become injured or perish her blood is not on our hands"

Dolora rose from the table and moved to join the two dwarves "Very well I accept and know that I do not except anyone to go out of their way to try and protect me I am no damsel and I can hold my own in a fight. I go into this with the knowledge I might perish but I go just the same" she said crossing her arms over her chest smirking.

Thorin looked at the dam standing before him in the firelight and gulped quickly looking away as heat flooded his cheeks glad the fire was beside him as an excuse. Dolora was a remarkable sight and possibly one of the most beautiful dams he had ever laid eyes on. She had long ebony hair braided in several sports around the nap of her neck and falling into one large braid at the base of her neck. a small streak of vibrant red spread through her bangs and down into her braid. She had bright golden eyes a button nose and full ruby red lips. She wore simple leather armor that hugged her figure and a long leather cloak with fur hood and trim. Her skirt was decorated with several busy tails and she wore heavy boots. Strapped at her left hip was a short sword and dagger and on her back, she wore her quiver. Her skin was pale and as fine as china with high cheek bones several small beads were woven into her hair. She was breath taking as the firelight danced over her form. Thorin blinked and cleared his throat suddenly not sure if he wanted this Dam to be distracting him from his mission to retake the lonely mountain.

Balin having noticed Thorin's behavior smirked and joined the dam smacking her on the back laughing "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield lass, there's just one thing to go over before we depart"

Dolora looked at Thorin curiously cocking her head to the side slowly nodding at Balin peeling her eyes away from him to look at the older dwarf "Please Continue"

Balin nodded and rejoined the group "All right lass read and sign the contract and we shall be on our way"

Dolora rose and eyebrow "Contract?"

One of the dwarves laughed and threw her a folded-up paper. As she read Master Baggins came around her side and read along beside her as she nodded and smiled to herself. He clearly found nothing funny and visibly palled as they read about possible incineration before passing out. Dolora watched at the hobbit hit the floor and rolled her eyes stepping over his body joining Thorin at the fire.

"What service is Master Baggins offering this company for I feel he is ill suited to this journey" she said looking at the hobbit regained his senses and slowly sat down as Gandalf gave him a mug of tea.

Thorin snorted and rolled his eyes "Gandalf believes he will be of value as our burglar for the dragon has never smelled hobbit before"

Dolora nodded and looked at the hobbit close his eyes and sip his tea and she turned and looked at the flames their warmth brining her comfort lulling her to close her eyes. The company having joined Thorin and herself sat around the fire enjoying the silence of the night not knowing what their future would bring them come the morning. She could not help but relax as the flames flickered around her the light painting pictures on the walls and she began to hum a deep and beautiful song.

Thorin looked up at Dolora with wide eyes he hadn't heard that song in a long time and very rarely heard it sung from a Dams mouth having not seen his sister in some time.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold._

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells" _

she sang her eyes closed as her voice filled the room. She opened them to find Thorin staring at her and she felt a blush creep up her face and looked into the fire apologizing.

Thorin looked at the dam in front of him and blinked several times the sound of her voice brining him a sense of tranquility he hadn't felt in a long time he looked around at his kin and saw they felt the same everyone was looking at Dolora. She looked away down at the fire clearly embarrassed that she was singing in front of everyone. Thorin found that he didn't want her to stop so slowly be bowed his head and began to sing the next verse. Dolora's head popped up and she smiled at him quickly joining in. Soon she could hear all her kin singing the song of woe.

" _For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men they looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!"_

As they finished singing Dolora locked eyes with Thorin and bowed her head silently thanking him for joining her in song. It had been many years since she felt at peace but being surrounded by her kin she felt happiness wash over her once again reinforcing her wish to reclaim their homeland.

…..

For obvious reasons I'd like to state that I didn't write the song Misty Mountains Cold


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

Dolora opened her eyes to the soft light of morning and tried to blink away her weariness. She tried to sit up but felt a strange weight laid across her stomach the faint sounds of snoring surrounding her. She opened her eyes fully and looked down a sturdy arm was thrown around her and she turned her head to find a dark haired dwarrow sleeping beside her. normally she would have been extremely off put to have someone so close to her let alone be draping their arm around her as they slept but as she slowly sat upright memories from the gathering around the hearth came flooding back and she understood why male dwarves surrounded her. carefully she grabbed the cuff of his jacket and raised his arm of her stomach enticing a small murmur of resistance from him. She was trying to recall the young dwarrows name and she believed his name was Kili brother to the golden dwarrow Fili sleeping next to him. when she tried to removed his arm to stand he suddenly opened his eyes blinking back a yawn.

"G'Morning" he yawned

Dolora couldn't help but cover her mouth to stifle a laugh when his eyes flew open and he pushed himself away from her effectively rolling over his still sleeping brother. Kili opened his mouth to apologize when Fili grumbled and shoved his brother into a still sleeping Dwalin. Dwalin having been rudely awoken looked at the stunned Kili and yelled.

"What has gotten into your head lad, ya have a death wish waking me up" Dwalin roared getting ready to punch Kili as he ducked thus resulting in Dwalin punching his brother Balin as he started to sit up.

Balin was stunned after the blow to the head and blinked at his brother before narrowing his eyes and getting to his feet his face turning a shade of crimson as his anger began to rise. He was just about to shout when suddenly Thorin burst from his slumber and glared daggers at his company.

"What is this meaning of this. Dwalin, Balin care to explain what is going on." Thorin was on his feet now his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

Dolora looked at the stunned faces of Dwalin and Balin then back to Thorin and giggled under her hand. Balin having always been the wiser of the two dwarves shook his head and glared at his brother before answering

"My idiot brother thought it funny to wake me with a punch to the face for reasons unknown to me"

"Hey now I only got a hit on you brother because I missed Kili when he ducked under my fist. He was the one who started it" Dwalin quickly protested growling at the stunned look on Kili's face.

Kili paled when he looked up at his uncle and discovered he was scowling he tried to smile and shrug his shoulders the sound of Dolora's laugher behind him causing him to shrink back.

Thorin stared at Kili then turned to look at Dolora her face contorted as she could no longer hold back her laughter and she began to laugh uncontrollably the sound rich and Smokey much to Thorin's secret delight; it had been many ages since he had the pleasure of hearing a dwarrowdam laugh.

Dolora held a hand up as she wiped a tear up to stop Thorin's protests obviously not assumed that she was laughing at the situation.

"Really Thorin, don't look so upset it was a simple misunderstanding. Kili was embarrassed that he was snuggling up to me and went to move hitting his brother who pushed him into Dwalin waking him. Dwalin went to hit Kili who ducked and he gave his brother a knock on the head instead. It's really quite harmless and most amusing if I might add" she smiled looking back at Kili who was now blushing at the admittance he was cuddling up to her.

Thorin blinked several times and tried to suppress a smirk from forming when he saw how mortified his nephew was not that there was anything to be ashamed of Dolora was a lovely dam.

"I...I um I'm sorry Miss Dolora I hope I didn't offend" Kili mumbled running his hand along the back of his head.

Dolora turned to look at him her large golden eyes blinking as she cocked her head to the side offering him a warm smile. A look of mischief flashed through her eyes and she stood up brushing herself off.

"It's quite alright Kili, I'm not offended that you chose to sleep beside me and in your sleep, you slung your arm around me. However, in the future should you decide to sleep near please refrain from snoring directly into my ear; and quite loudly I might add" she said looking down at him then making her way around the group of dwarrows rousing from their sleep turning back to wink at him.

Fili sat upright and slapped his brother on the back bursting into laughter causing Kili to roll his eyes and get up pulling his brother up with him.

The company left Bilbo's house atop their ponies lead by Gandalf and Thorin, Dolora sticking to the middle of the group atop her dapple-grey pony named Zul. She patted his neck affectionately earning a whinny from the beast as he trotted along behind Balin's chestnut mare. Early that morning they had discussed at length the company of a burglar and if he would decide to join them. Dolora didn't want to doubt the lad as she always believed that everyone deserved a fair chance. So, when he came running up to the group with his contracted signed she flashed him a winning smile and offered him a spot beside her; his own pony now trotting along beside hers.

"Miss Dolora would you mind if I asked you something" Bilbo whispered to her as he leaned toward her temporarily slipping off his mount.

Dolora laughed and threw up her hand stopping him from falling off giving him a light push to stay upright; this hobbit seemly out of place made her laugh and brought a smile to her face.

"Of course Master Baggins how can I be of service" she asked winking at him making him cough and blush looking away.

"Yes well, I was wondering why you decided to come along for this journey" he asked regaining his composure looking ahead.

Dolora cocked her head to the side and spoke "Same as everyone else I suppose I long for a home and to kill that dragon filth" she spat the last word.

Bilbo nodded his head in understanding before speaking again "But aren't you afraid of getting killed. I don't want to sound rude but I've never seen a female partake in adventure before"

Dolora threw her head back and laughed loudly at the hobbit earning a few questioning looks from her companions "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid Bilbo but I know the risks and that doesn't change my mind. And while I'm not surprised you don't seem women folk adventuring much don't mean that I'm any less capable of adventure than the lot of ya"

Bilbo blinked before breaking into a small smile "I suppose you have right to do as you please"

Dolora looked at him curiously then trying to decide if he was being sarcastic or not noticing how Thorin smirked and rolled his eyes at the hobbit. Dolora narrowed her eyes at him and kicked her pony into a canter to catch up with their leader leveling her piercing golden eyes at him.

"And what is so funny that has you smirking hmm Thorin" she said a scowl on her face.

Thorin looked at her as if she had two heads and grunted ignoring her comment looking straight ahead.

"What you don't think that I have a right to do what I want because I'm a dam hmm" she spat glaring at him

Thorin turned at looked at her his blue eyes calculating before the smirk returned "Actually no I don't. I would assume your husband gave you permission to peruse this quest of vengeance"

At that statement Dolora visibly paled and the entire company fell into a dead silence before she blinked and stopped her pony Zul snorting as his rider pulled on his reigns. Thorin turned his head to look at Dolora over his shoulder and rose and eyebrow slowing his own pony

Dolora closed her eyes and inhaled deeply calming the raging beast beneath her skin her eyes blazing a golden swirl of fire. She patted Zul on the neck and resumed following behind Thorin she cleared her throat and looked at him getting his attention "First off Thorin I don't need the permission of no godforsaken dwarrow to tell me what to do I am my own person. I have no husband and no family to speak of so I'm responsible for myself and have been for ages and I'm okay with that. I'm not sure what Dams you have surrounded yourself with before but I feel sorry for them if they feel that must grovel at the feet of the men folk of our race. No self-respecting dam would allow herself to be pushed around so don't go thinking you can do just that to me are we clear" she hissed her eyes narrowed to slits as she held his gaze

Thorin was at a loss for words never had a dam spoke to him in that matter before, he was the prince of Erebor not some lowly dwarrow yet the way she dressed him down in a matter of seconds made him feel in superior. Yet he was not upset with her he admired her spunk and felt bad that he had offended her so greatly. He held her gaze for what felt like an entirety finally breaking away when he heard the stifling of laughter from directly behind him. he turned his head around sharply catching Fili and Kili covering their mouths and looking away sheepishly. Dwalin had turned an uncomfortable shade of red and was biting his lip before his façade finally broke away and he burst into laughter the rest of the company joining in instantly.

Dolora turned her head when she heard laughter from behind her and looked at Thorin smirking triumphantly before turning up her nose and trotting up beside Gandalf. Thorin rolled his eyes and snorted not saying a word as Balin rode up beside him.

"Well that was a bit…..unexpected" Balin said looking at his leader a smile on his face.

Thorin just grunted in response a scowl on his face.

"O'Cmon cousin you have to admit she has a certain spunk that is quite entertaining" Balin laughed as Thorin deepened the frown gracing his face.

Dwalin trotted up beside Thorin and slapped him on the back laughing "Don't pout cousin because you were best by a lass, everyone knows it's the dams that we dwarrows have to be afraid of not any wild beasts that roam middle earth"

Dolora laughed aloud at this comment hearing it from the front of the party turning her head to look Dwalin in the eyes "Don't ya forget it lads" before turning her head to speak with Gandalf

Balin smiled and stroked his long white beard "You know who that little fire cracker reminds me of Thorin, your sister Dis, this should prove be an interesting journey indeed"

Thorin paled and shook his head slumping slightly into his saddle mumbling under his breath "Who decided to bring her along anyway"

Kili laughed at his uncle a broad smile spreading across his face "that would-be you uncle Thorin"

Thorin rolled his eyes and frowned "Lest you remind me"

Dolora smiled to herself and shook her head her long ebony braid falling across one shoulder the bright red streak vibrant against her dark hair. She closed her eyes and looked up enjoying the warmth of the sunlight filtering through the trees. She could hear the light banter behind her Thorin obviously not assumed as his company pestered him about her yet she found it very amusing indeed. She slowed her pony Zul down to a light canter and watched as most of the company past her smiling at Fili and Kili as their ponies trotted past her giving them a wink. She instantly took a liking to the two young dwarrow figuring that they would end up great friends. It had been some time since she had spent time with dwarrows her age and it was refreshing to not be the youngest dwarf present let alone the only female. She pulled on Zul's reigns lightly and the pony whinnied and flicked his tail at her causing her to laugh and wrap her arms around his neck. she loved the pony as one of her kin Zul being one of the only constants in her lonely life ever present to make her feel better come the end of the day. She decided to keep in pace with the older dwarf Balin both enjoying the silence.

They had been walking for several hours and her back was starting to cramp up from sitting in the saddle. She frowned and started twirling the tip of her long braid cracking her back. She exhaled deeply and slumped her shoulders looking over at Balin. Balin looked back at the young lass beside him noticing she was clearing uncomfortable and rose an eyebrow

"Everything all right lass"

Dolora huffed and nodded her head "I'm all right, just stiff from riding and this silence is unbearably boring"

Balin smiled and chuckled to himself "Well, lass I suppose a bit of conversation could brighten things up. As for stopping to rest that would be up to Thorin" he said gesturing to the grumpy dwarf riding beside Gandalf at the front of the party.

Dolora rolled her eyes and lowered her head "Is he always so insufferable Balin or did I do something to offend him"

Balin laughed heartily and looked the dam in the eyes a smirk crossing his face "While normally I would say yes I think he's beards in knots over the sass you gave him. Think nothing of it lass he'll get over it in time"

Dolora looked ahead at Thorin and frowned before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She turned to Balin and nodded her head politely before trotting up beside Thorin ignoring the raised eyebrows from the dwarrow as she past them. Thorin tried to display indifference as she rode up beside him her pony trotting happily beside his own. Zul whinnied to Thorin's black mare and nipped playfully at her neck. Thorin watched the ponies a frown on his face while Dolora watched and smiled thinking it was rather cute that the beast tried to make a friend; now if only she could make a friend in Thorin as easily as her pony made one. She looked at him and frowned when he refused to look at her. She cleared her throat earning a glance in her direction

"What there something you need Mistress Dolora" Thorin grumbled looking at Dolora obviously annoyed that she wasn't leaving.

She smiled at him and Thorin swallowed hard noticing the sunlight behind her hair gave her the appearance of being on fire; her large golden eyes captivating. He felt a blush creep up on his face and he was glad he had a beard more than ever at that moment. Dolora was no fool and her smile grew in warmth and sincerity when she caught him blushing at her.

"There is nothing I need Master Dwarf, I only wish to apologize if I offended you earlier today I am known for having a short temper I suppose it's the dragon in me" she laughed "I only hope that it will not affect us working together on this journey. I would like to think that eventually we will become friends" she said sticking her hand out towards him in a friendly gesture

Thorin blinked stunned that the Dam had apologized to him a warm smile on her face which he determined was in no way forced; she wanted to be friends and Thorin felt himself smiling before he could wipe it off his face. He looked at her tiny outstretched hand and cocked his head as Dolora began to laugh lightly

"You are supposed to shake it" she leaned in and whispered to him laughing slipping slightly in the saddle her pony moving closer to his own to correct his rider.

Thorin snorted and took Dolora's tiny hand in his own her skin soft and smooth and smiled as electricity ran up and down his arm "I know lass, I'd also like to apologize to you for what I said earlier"

"Hey if you two would like to stop holding hands id like a word with you Thorin" Dwalin shouted between fits of laughter as Thorin's face reddened and he withdrew his hand quickly from Dolora.

Dolora laughed heartily as warmth spread to her cheeks when Thorin mumbled something to himself and kicked his pony into a canter moving away from her. Dwalin laughing as he rode past her winking to catch up to his leader.

Balin moved beside her smiling and she rolled her eyes

"What is it Balin why are you looking at me like that?" she asked laying her tiny hands in her lap.

Balin flicked his eyes towards Thorin who was clearly uncomfortable with Dwalin's constant teasing "You know lass, getting Thorin to apologize is no easy feat and yet you have managed to anger him and then get him to apologize in a matter of a few hours. You must have been a terror in your younger years"

Dolora blinked her golden eyes looking at the skyline before laughing lightly "I will admit that when I was a dwarfling my mother often said I was a handful always getting into trouble. But my happy youth could only last so long and when my mother past I was forced to learn to live on my own. In days of good company such as this I feel at ease and a smile upon my face. It's quite refreshing being surrounded by my kin again even if none of you are actually related to me"

A small smile was forming on her lips and Balin regretted bringing up her youth although it was inevitable not knowing what had transpired when she was young "Sorry lass, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories"

Dolora waved her hand at him and forced a smile "Its fine Balin there's no need to apologize what happened to me when I was young was long ago a distant memory now"

Bilbo was following directly behind them and spoke up clearing his voice "Sorry Miss Dolora I don't mean to pry but what exactly happened to you where are your parents now"

Dolora looked over her shoulder at the curious hobbit and gave him a small smile although there was no happiness inside her golden eyes "Ever the curious Hobbit eh Master Baggins. Well when I was a young lass I lived with my mother never knowing who sired me. When she past I was still very much a young dwarfling I had to learn to fend for myself moving from many towns of men to the wilderness" she said pausing closing her eyes before smiling "Yet I learned how to hunt, shoot a bow, and skin a warg faster than the lot of yea" she said winking when Bilbo's face visibly paled at the mention of wargs.

The company had fallen silent as Dolora recalled her childhood to the hobbit everyone looking at her somber expressions upon their faces. When Dolora turned around she rose and eyebrow.

"What" she asked

Everyone looked away suddenly and she snorted "Well it appears Master Baggins that our conversation did not go unnoticed" she gestured to the other dwarrows with a sweep of her hand.

Bilbo nodded his head "Forgive me Dolora but I must ask another question"

Dolora slowed her pony and laughed "of course you do what would you like to know?"

Bilbo smiled and blushed lightly at her goodhearted gab "Yes, yes, what I wanted to ask pertains to last night when you mentioned a dragon's curse"

Dolora's face instantly fell her golden eyes closed in hurt or anger Bilbo could not tell and he suddenly felt horrible for asking. Dolora looked up at him and forced a small smile tears springing to her eyes as they silently rolled down her pale cheeks "That story Master Baggins is best left for another night, now if you'll excuse me" she said as she knelt and patted her dapple-grey pony whispering something into his ears before taking off at a fast sprint.

Dolora felt tears watering her eyes and she didn't wish to cry in front of all the dwarrows around her so she whispered to her trusty pony earning a whinny of understanding before she took off. As she ran past everyone she hid her face her long braid whipping behind her the thundering of Zul's hooves drowning out her sorrow. She hated thinking about the dragon's curse that plagued her life from the moment of her birth; hated that she was powerless against it but most of all she hated that the one dwarf that could ease her suffering had also fallen to the same curse her mother. She had missed the warm words of her council and felt alone for most of her life. She sniffed loudly and patted Zul's mane she could feel the warmth of his soft fur and the hear the deep breaths he inhaled. She slowed him and turned to look behind her the company of dwarrows a single hobbit and a wizard little specks behind her now and she smiled sadly to herself.

"Well, boy I think we better stop and collect ourselves. Let them catch up what do you think?" she asked patting his neck lovingly as he whinnied and stomped his foot pawing the ground.

…..

Thorin watched as Dolora visibly distressed ran past her little grey pony thundering ahead of the group. She had her head down and her long hair was flying behind her. Thorin wheeled around and stared at his fellows his eyes focusing on the uneasy little hobbit. Bilbo looked at Thorin and felt himself shrink when his blue eyes blazed with anger

"Master Baggins would you care to explain why a member of my company has fled currently distressed after speaking with you?" Thorin growled narrowing his eyes at his burglar.

Bilbo gulped and open his mouth to explain that he was having a harmless conversation with her but Fili cut in before him

"She's fine uncle Thorin in fact she has stopped her mount and is waiting for us. Master Baggins was just asking about the dragon curse" he said looking past his uncle his keen eyesight watching Dolora in the distance.

Thorin snorted and turned his pony around to continue walking however he looked over his shoulder at his sister-son and smirked when Fili winked back at him.

….

Dolora inhaled and exhaled deeply calming her nerves when the company came back into view and Gandalf passed on his mighty horse literally dwarfing her tiny pony. Dolora smiled at the irony of a wizard dwarfing a dwarf. Gandalf nodded his head and her direction and she did the same. She could see Thorin approaching from her peripheral vision and her hand came up subconsciously to smooth out her hair her hands slipping down the sides of her hair onto her tiny braids that ran along the sides of her neck. She smiled when her pony neighed to Thorin's apparently enjoying the company of his mare. Thorin smiled at Dolora and turned around to look at Bilbo before looking back at her

"I apologize for my burglar Miss Dolora. Your past is your own no one should pry" he said coming up beside her.

Dolora considered him for a moment before speaking a smile spreading over her face. She looked back at Bilbo and smiled at him hoping it would cheer up the sulking hobbit.

"Well, well the mighty Thorin Oakenshield apologizes to a lowly dam twice in one day and hear I heard that you were very serious and unfeeling" she teased him laughing "But thank you honestly Thorin although I don't think Master Baggins was meaning any offence he's just a curious little hobbit is all isn't that right Bilbo?" she called over her shoulder her golden eyes sparkling with mischief as she looked at him.

Bilbo nodded his head as a means of understanding and remained silent. Thorin looked back at Bilbo and frowned not very pleased with his resident burglar. Dolora noticed Thorin frowning at Bilbo and moved her pony closer to his placing her hand on his shoulder snapping him out of it. Upon contact Thorin could feel a warmth spread over him and a smile tug at his lips before setting his face firmly in a frown

"Relax, he's harmless he was curious about the dragon's curse as I'm sure most of you are. Well perhaps not Gandalf for I fear he knows what ails me" she said looking up at the grey wizard questioningly

"Well now that you mention it Miss Dolora I am actually curious" Kili said coming up beside her so she was effectively squished between himself and Thorin all three ponies keeping pace with each other.

Dolora turned to look at the dark hair dwarrow that dared to cuddle her of all things that morning and smiled "Please call me Dolora or Lora for short if you wish, calling me Miss makes me feel old and I'm quite certain I'm the youngest dwarf here. As for the dragons curse I can only tell you what I know from experience and from the tales my mother told me" a sad smile slipping across her face as she mentioned her mother.

Kili smiled at her and nodded his dark eyes sparkling.

"Very well, let's see where to start…. hmm well as I told you before my mother was originally from Erebor and when Smaug took the mountain she was unable to escape his flames but not his wrath" she said anger distorting her fine features as she clenched her fists around the reigns "He kept her alive for an age seeing fit to torture her for his amusement. She never went into details with me thank goodness but from what I can remember she was badly burnt on most of her body so I can only imagine the terrible things he did to her. but my amad was a fighter and she eventually found her escape through the secret entrance into the mountain. in her haste to leave she was discovered by Smaug but he couldn't catch her as she slipped from the mountain and he cursed her and her bloodline thus exiling us from our kin so we could never breath the secret of the mountain to another dwarf for as long as our line remained" she said.

The company fell silent as she explained her curse and no one dare utter a word completely entranced by her explanation. All except Gandalf who eyed the young dwarrowdam cautiously noticing her golden eyes and slightly pointed ears, her strength was evident from the destruction of Master Baggins furniture. He could recall hearing about what she referred to as a dragon's curse before but never upon a dwarf he would have to consult his most trusted friend Lord Elrond.

"So, lass if you have the dragons curse is that why you have golden eyes. I anit never seen another dam with eyes like that" Dwalin broke the silence.

Dolora turned and looked at him batting her eyelashes and giggled when he blushed "Indeed Dwalin, are they not captivating" she teased

Dwalin snorted and looked away as his older brother Balin burst out laughing "Oh lassie you are a wonder. how'd we get so lucky to have you along for this journey for I fear it'd be dreary without ya" Balin said slapping his brother on the shoulder.

Dolora bowed her head and smiled brightly at the old dwarrow "Well thank you master Balin, I to find myself in good company"

"So, Lora" Kili said winking at her "What other fascinating abilities do you possess" he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes

"Well aren't you the lady charmer Kili, I bet all the dams fall all over themselves for that smile" she said giggling as his expression fell "I'm only teasing you, but to answer your question not all things that come from this curse are good most are a hindrance. While I'm stronger and faster than most dwarrowdams I also possess a terrible temper and terribly sharp fangs that could rip a warg to pieces if I wanted" she laughed as Kili's face paled and he moved away from her.

Thorin snorted beside her and rolled his eyes when Dolora smiled widely at his sister-son. Fili broke into a laugh when his younger brother moved away from Dolora clearly uncomfortable

"Nadad, I believe she Is making you look foolish" Fili laughed moving beside his brother

Kili looked at Dolora bright smile focusing on her teeth and exhaled before narrowing his eyes at her "Not funny Dolora I actually thought you had fangs"

"Then you really are an idiot Kili" Dwalin snorted

Kili shot the bald dwarrow a poisonous look and slumped in his saddle fiddling with his reigns. Dolora felt bad for poking fun at him and offered him a genuine smile "I'm sorry Kili I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I was having fun. I was always quite a prankster in my youth and I'm afraid it hasn't left me completely" she said

Thorin groaned and ran his hand over his eyes "Not you too, I have it hard enough trying to keep these two out of trouble now I have another trouble maker in my company"

Kili and Fili both laughed at their uncle while Dolora cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes at the two of them "Oh please Thorin don't get your beard in a twist there's nothing wrong with a little bit of fun" she said slapping him playfully on the back

The entire company started laughing even Gandalf chuckled quietly to himself. Thorin frowned as everyone had a laugh in his expense but as he looked at the smiling face of Dolora chatting happily with his two nephews he couldn't help but smile even chuckle.

"Dolora there is one thing you need to know about Thorin and that is he's always serious. I don't even think he knows how to have fun anymore" Balin said wiping away a stray tear as he settled down from laughing

Dolora looked at Balin from over her shoulder then back at Thorin and frowned slightly "Well I'm sure that can't be true Master Balin, I'm sure Thorin is quite the trickster all he needs is the right partner in crime. Isn't that right Thorin" she said gabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

Thorin turned and looked at her the expression on his face grim his eyes blazing with anger and everyone was silent dolora eyes widening with shock she didn't mean to offend him. Thorin was having a very hard time trying to appear mad for when in this dams presence he felt happy her outgoing and sunny attitude even reaching him and her wide shocked eyes made him feel guilty for tricking her. suddenly he burst out laughing much to everyone's surprise and shook his head his long black and silver streaked hair falling around his shoulders.

"I believe you are right Dolora" he said kicking his pony into a canter to move beside Gandalf once again at the front of the company

Dolora blinked several times a stupid look on her lovely face before a small smile tugged at her lips. She turned to look behind her at the stunned faces of her companions.

"Well lass, you have gone and done the impossible. Where were you when the mountain fell, we could have all used your sunny disposition most of all Thorin who I haven't heard laugh in many an age" Balin said blinking at the young lass in front of him.

Dolora toyed with the little braid at the nap of her neck and smiled nodding her head "I'm glad I could be of service"


	3. Chapter 3

Glossary of Dwarven Words

Nadad=Brother

Irakdashat= Nephew

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter Three**

The company had travelled for many hours that day their ponies trotting along the east rode towards a distance set of mountains. It had been many years since Dolora had travelled through these parts having settled near the cities of men with her mother when she was only a lass. She strained her eyes to look at the dark looming mountains in the distance and frowned. Where there were mountains there was usually goblins and while she was more than certain that the company as well as the grey wizard could defend, themselves she was worried for the hobbit fellow. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him and smirked; he was clearly uncomfortable riding atop his pony having already complained of allergies earlier that morning. She wasn't sure what to make of the poor lad and she reminded herself to keep a watchful set of eyes on him once they past the threshold into dangerous territory. She closed her eyes and listened to the deep breathing of her beloved pony the soft plotting of his hooves and smiled. She was tired after travelling all day and decided to shut her eyes briefly before she could stop herself she fell asleep.

While dolora was fast asleep on her pony Zul with her chin tucked into her chest the company walked along without noticing her for several minutes. Each was entranced in their own conversations to notice one dark haired dwarrowdam falling asleep and slowly get left behind. The three brothers Nori, Ori and Dori were happily chatting away making fun of the youngest brother the scribe of the group young Ori.

"Don't think we didn't catch you making eyes at the young lass brother" Nori jest poking his younger brother in the ribs making Ori blush furiously.

"Shush Nadad, I don't want her to hear you. Last thing I want is for her to think I'm some dumbstruck fool" Ori frowned at his brother crossing his arms defiantly.

Nori and Dori looked at each other and started laughing making their brother slink further down into his saddle red tinging his cheeks. Nori slapped his brother on the shoulder and gave him a little shake winking at him while his brother deepened his scowl.

"Now, now, nadad we are only teasing you about the lass, it's not like you've been sketching her likeness all day, has it? Nori asked mischief flashing through his warm brown eyes as he leaned over his pony to snatch his brother's booklet.

Ori sat upright as soon as his brother grabbed his book and tried to desperately get it from him his face now a burning crimson color as he begged for him to return it. Nori laughed like the devil and pulled it just out his reach and tossed to his older brother Dori winking. Dori quickly flipped through the pages and made fake sounds of astonishment laughing to himself. Ori gave up and flopped down in his saddle earning a whinny of annoyance from his pony. Nori and Dori laughed and shouted to Bofur in front of them tossing him the sketch book. Bofur flipped through the book and laughed his eyes sparkling in merriment over his companions obvious discomfort; he twirled his finger through his elaborate mustache and snapped the book closed tossing it to his brother Bombur. Bombur was immensely fat and his chubby hands fumbled with the book before he caught it and looked inside throwing a knowing smile at the distressed Ori behind him. the book was eventually passed through the remaining company each dwarf laughing and throwing good hearted jests at Ori much to his humiliation when finally it stopped at Thorin. Everyone stopped laughing as Thorin flipped through the pages looking at the likeness of Dolora before him. the sketch was roughly done in what appeared to be charcoal of Dolora on her pony riding beside one of the company. Thorin grunted and snapped it closed the sound echoing off the surrounding hillside. He turned around and pulled the reigns to turn his mare around to stop beside the blushing and embarrassed Ori, he gave him a small smile and handed the book back relief flashing through his friend's face. He looked around and tried to spot Dolora's face surprised she hadn't spoken out yet as his friends were commenting on her likeness. Yet when his eyes scanned his company he did not see her golden eyes staring back at him. he frowned and stopped his pony holding up his hand.

"Where is Dolora? Don't tell him all this fussing over a picture has scared her off?" Thorin huffed a frown on his face as he crossed his arms.

Everyone stopped and looked around no one knowing where the dam got off to. It was starting to get dark and the landscape had changed dramatically since leaving Bag End and the last thing Thorin wanted was to look for a dam in the middle of the knight.

"Kili, Fili take your ponies back down the road and see if you can find her" Thorin said looking at his sister-sons before sliding out of his saddle.

"Don't worry uncle well find her" Kili said smiling as he turned his pony around to trot down the path they came from.

Fili laughed and rolled his eyes at his younger brother before nodding his head at Thorin and kicking his pony into a canter to catch up.

"Why so eager to find her Kili?" Fili asked a wide grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at his younger brother.

Kili snorted and rolled his eyes "Shut up Nadad, I want to make sure she's safe. Would you leave a dam all alone by herself in this?" he asked sweeping his hand outwards towards the dark and gloomy woods.

Fili considered it for a moment then grunted nodding his head "I suppose you are right, where do you think she would have gone? She was behind us not long ago" he asked fingering his braided mustache.

Kili shrugged his shoulders and strained his eyes looking around for signs of Dolora or her dapple-grey pony. Both brothers stopped when they heard hooves pounding softly up the dirt path towards them. Kili looked at Fili and nodded sending his pony into a gallop in the direction of the noise his keen eyesight spotting her up ahead and he smiled trying to stifle a laugh. Fili stopped short of him and smiled shaking his head.

Dolora's pony Zul trotted happily along the path the others had taken never straying his eyes focused ahead of him. years of training and being on the road shaped the tiny horse into a fine beast fearing very little. Zul knew to gust follow the path of the other ponies while his rider was currently asleep and unable to give him commands. Dolora was fast asleep atop Zul her breathing light with the occasional snore. She hadn't slept well the past few nights in anticipation of the journey and the previous night was no different having fallen asleep In the company of thirteen other dwarves and in the same room. Her head was down tucked into her chest and her eyes closed the tiny braids decorating her face falling forward while her long braids was flung over one shoulder pooling in her lap. Her pony whinnied happily when it saw the other ponies trotting a little bit faster shaking Dolora in her saddle she moaned unhappily and Zul snorted pawing the ground when he came to stop beside the others. Kili and Fili looked at the sleeping dam and smiled trying to hold back their laughter. She was snoring softly and they didn't want to wake her. Kili looked at his brother and trouble flashed through his eyes.

"We should leave her to sleep. Imagine uncles face when he finds out she fell behind because she was asleep" he laughed a wolfish grin spreading across his face.

Fili looked from his brother to the sleeping lass and nodded his own eyes sparkling with mischief. he reached down towards Zul and carefully took the reins from Dolora's hands careful not to wake her. he flicked his head in the direction of the company and smiled leading Dolora's pony behind his own. They quickly rejoined the company relief flickering across everyone's face as Kili and Fili came into sight with a sleeping Dolora behind them. Fili leading her pony stopped beside Thorin and gestured to Dolora behind him

"Guess she fell asleep and got left behind uncle, but no harm done she's fine although clearly exhausted" Fili said sliding off his own pony stretching his back.

Thorin grunted clearly not happy with travelling companion. Dolora moaned in her sleep and started shifting uncomfortably clearing having a distressing dream and Thorin winced as her face contorted in pain. Kili when to move beside her reaching out to shake her awake but Thorin held up his hand.

"Don't wake someone when they are having a nightmare Irakdashat" Thorin warned but it was too late Kili's hand landed on Dolora's shoulder.

He winced and pulled his hand back from the sleeping dam hoping it was gentle enough to not have woken her but he was wrong when her eyes flew open.

Dolora was having a terrible dream her mother being burnt alive before her very eyes. She tried to move tried to do something to help her but she couldn't move she was frozen on the spot. All around her was a vast cavern covered with glittering gold and precious gems. She wasn't sure where she was but something about it felt familiar; the roars of a dragon could be heard mixed with her mother's frantic screams. Dolora could fell her anger rising by the second and she screamed in frustration the sound demonic and savage even to her own ears. She tried to move her legs anything but it was as if she were made of lead she dropped to her knees and hissed as gems cut painfully into her palms. She looked up and saw the glowing red eyes of a dragon and she knew who it was in an instant. She wasn't sure how she knew but in her heart, she knew she was looking into the eyes of the demon that ruined her. Smaug had come at last and her eyes blazed with hatred a new sensation flowing through her. Just then she could hear the faint sound of someone speaking her name and the sensation of something touching her and she flew open her eyes her hand instinctively grabbing a weapon launching herself at her adversary.

Kili flinched as Dolora's gaze settled on him and he took a tentative step back. Something was wrong when he gazed into her eyes they didn't hold the normal warm golden hue they normally did they were savage and blood red her pupils diamond slits. She growled as her hand found a weapon a long intricate dagger and she launched herself at him. He made a split-second decision and pulled out his own sword strapped to his side to deflect the bows from Dolora's dagger. Her body collided with his with such force it sent him sprawling in the dirt the feisty possessed dam sitting on his chest her dagger painfully close to his neck. Thank goodness, he had the sense to pull out his own sword or he was certain he'd be dead. Why didn't he listen to his uncle Thorin before waking up the distressed dam. He looked into her red eyes and shuddered this wasn't Dolora this was some demon. Her mouth was pulled back to reveal long white pearly teeth as she hissed at him.

Thorin could barely register Dolora springing from her saddle and flying at Kili her dagger drawn; she made an inhuman hissing sound and tried to severe Kili's head from his shoulders. Thorin snapped out of it and drew his own sword running to his sister-son and grabbing the dam by the waist effectively disarming her. he tackled her to the ground and pinned her under his own massive form. her glowing red eyes catching his own and he held his breath, there was no recognition there only fire and death and he yelled her name.

"Dolora"

She blinked and shook her head when her head came into contact with the ground once again; golden swirled within her red eyes and she shook her head banishing the anger she felt moments before. She opened her eyes wide to find Thorin atop her pinning her to the ground his own blue eyes flashing with anger. Her warm golden eyes searched his and she looked away blushing at the other surrounding her their weapons drawn. She cleared her throat and whispered to Thorin

"Why are you laying on top of me? And why does everyone have their weapons drawn? Did I miss something" she said trying not to make eye contact with Thorin his warm breath washing her face and neck.

He grunted and rolled off her but kept his weapon drawn and she covered her face with her hands.

"what happened? What did I do?" she asked her voice cracking

Thorin looked down at the dwarrowdam in disbelief did she really not know what just happened or was she pretending to act innocent so she could launch another attack; but when he heard her crying softly into her hands he slipped his sword into its sheath and cleared his throat.

"You attacked Kili, when he went to wake you. I had to disarm you and restrain you before you came to. What happened" Thorin demanded his voice harsh as he yelled at her.

Dolora was in shock at his words and she shook her head tearing stinging her eyes. She didn't remember attacking Kili she would never try to hurt anyone let alone someone she would hope to become friends with.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to I didn't know. I was having a terrible dream when something touched me and I panicked and lashed out. I swear I didn't know it was you Kili, I swear. Oh, god can you forgive me" she pleaded looking at the raven haired dwarrow tears running down her pale skin.

Kili looked at the young lass in disbelief one minute she was trying to kill him and the next she was begging his forgiveness. He felt bad for her as she was clearly confused and he tried to smile but it faltered when he remembered her glowing red eyes. She must have seen him because he heard her intake of breath followed by more tears and he walked up to her and offered her his hand

"It's okay Dolora, no hard feelings. Besides my brother tries to kill me at least once a day. Isn't that right Fili?" Kili said holding his hand out for Dolora smiling as she tentatively took it and he pulled her up.

She smiled softly and even laughed a little at his jest. Fili snorted and nodded his head agreeing with his brother. Dolora sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand and tried to smile but when she looked at Thorin it faded his blue eyes were a blazing storm of emotion

"Dolora I won't have you endangering my company let alone threating my kin. Perhaps this journey would progress better without you" Thorin said his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

Dolora's face fell and she played with the little braids behind her ears and nodded her head defeat playing across her face.

"Very well, I'll gather my pony and leave. Good luck Thorin Oakenshield" she said turning towards her pony and sliding up into the saddle.

She gave them one last look and bowed her head before clicking her tongue at her pony trotting off into the distance. The company fell silent as they watched her go frowns set firmly in place on all except Thorin who snorted and nodded his head. He signaled for Gandalf to approach to discuss proper resting arrangements when Kili snorted at him.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Thorin challenged narrowing his eyes. He looked into the determined eyes of his sister-son and tried to suppress a smirk no doubt he would argue over sending Dolora away but that had been his plan all along.

"What has gotten into you uncle, sending away a frightened dam. It wasn't her fault she didn't know what she was doing. And I for one am fine and believe she deserves to join us on this mission as much as the rest of us" Kili said his eyes darkening as he glared at his uncle his stance stiff and challenging.

Thorin grunted and put his hands behind his back linking his fingers before clearing his throat "She's a risk bringing her along, what if she loses control and attacks again"

"Oh come now cousin are you really that afraid of a wee lass? I could take her if she started to cause trouble for us" Dwalin interjected coming to stand between the two Durin placing his large hands on their chests.

Thorin glared at his companion and cousin and narrowed his eyes

"I'm not afraid of Dolora, Dwalin" Thorin hissed though clenched teeth

"Then why you turn her away. Bring her back" Kili hissed back at his uncle anger flashing through his eyes.

Thorin sighed and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose "Is this how you all feel? Do you want to include this dam in the journey to retake Erebor"?

"Aye" came the universal response from his companions and Thorin slowly shook his head. He flicked his hand towards the resting ponies and looked at his youngest sister son

"Fine Kili go find the lass and bring her back" Thorin said turning away from everyone

Kili smiled triumphantly and thundered off on his pony to go find Dolora. He found her after several minutes of a high pace run atop his pony and yelled out her name to get her attention. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to watch the dark hair dwarf run toward her. she cocked her head to the side and lowered her hand on her sword strapped to her hip.

"Dolora, come back. Please wait" he yelled coming to stop beside her.

Dolora raised an eyebrow and turned her pony around pulling on his reins.

"What's happened Kili. Is everyone all, right?" she asked looking around cautiously.

Kili laughed and slowed his pony "Everyone is fine. Please come back with me"

Dolora looked at him curiously a frown slipping onto her face "Why Thorin doesn't want me there"

Kili shook his head his shaggy dark hair falling over his shoulders "Uncle sent me back to get you. Please come back Dolora."

She turned and looked at the dark lonely road ahead leading back to a life of solitude and then back at the warm smile of Kili and nodded "Okay Kili I'll come back. Thank you for having faith in me"

Kili smiled wider and nodded his head "After you my Lady"

Dolora couldn't help but chuckle and bowed her head "Why thank you such a gentleman"

Kili laughed and Dolora smiled her eyes shining brightly in the dim light.

The two of them walked back to the camp site slowly chatting happily Kili having forgiven Dolora and even laughed and poked fun of her. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him as they approached the group. When Dolora jumped off her pony she was met with warm smiles and encouraging words much to her surprise. She smiled and welcomed their kind words her heart swelling with happiness that they would welcome her back after her destructive lash out. Everyone seemed to be happy except Thorin who hung back and talked to Gandalf flicking his eyes towards her briefly locking eye contract and Dolora felt herself shiver. Kili placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the rest of the company laughing as he joined in with his companions.

…..

The group decided to make camp along the top of a vast hill offering a great view of the surrounding landscape and Dolora thought this would be the perfect place to sit to think and relax after a long and confusing day. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes enjoying the serenity the moonlight offered. It was quiet moments like this she often missed about living off the land. From her sitting position along the edge of the hill see could see a never-ending horizon of tree tops and far off in the distance stood the misty mountains their packs stretching high into the skyline even from where she sat. she smiled to herself and looked over her shoulder at her companions, they were an odd bunch of dwarves even for her standards and she felt her heart warm further for them because of it. Kili and Fili unpacked two fiddles and begin to play around the campfire much to everyone's delight. Dolora smiles and taps her feet along the rocks matching the happy beat of their music. Soon she gets up and joins them sitting beside Fili and Ori she smiles and claps her hands to the music. Fili smiles at her and Ori blushes wildly at his proximity to the lovely dam. Dolora catches a glimpse of Ori's smiling face and smirks at his bashful nature. Although she figures that he's technically older than herself she can't help but remember the behaviors of a dwarfling and smiles even larger. She knows he's perfectly harmless so it doesn't bother her in the slightest. Nori on the other hand sees another opportunity to embarrass and tease his younger brother so he slowly slips away from the fire and approaches Ori's pony putting up his hands to steady the beast. The pony paws the ground and pushes his snout against Nori's side and Nori rolls his eyes patting the beast. He quickly finds what he's looking for and walks back to the fire with a devilish smile on his face.

"Miss Dolora?" he asks smiling while he sits down holding the book behind his back

She stops clapping and smiles at him her golden eyes catching him off guard in the firelight. She cocks her head and raises an eyebrow

"Master Nori is it?" she asks and smiles again when he nods his head to confirm she is correct "How can I be of service Master Nori" she says.

He smiles at her and tosses her a small leather booklet and she catches it and looks at it questioningly. Before opening it up and looking through the book. It contained several different sketches landscapes and dwarves she had never met; she had to admit they were very well done. It also contained several pieces of poetry as well as some literature. She could tell by Ori's shifting beside her that he was uncomfortable and she figured this must belong to him she flipped once more and her eyes scanned a picture of herself. She was sitting atop her beloved pony Zul she was smiling brightly to a dwarrow beside her she wasn't sure who because it wasn't fully illustrated. She apricated fine works of art from music to sketching she wasn't delicate enough to paint or draw but she was good at carving. This was a fine piece indeed and she looked over at Ori her smile beaming.

"Ori, did you sketch a portrait of me?" she asked her warm smile putting him at ease at once

He nodded and smiled back holding his hands out to take his booklet back. She smiled and closed it handing it back to him.

"It's very well done indeed, although I think you've made me prettier on paper than I am in person" she laughed lightly her voice smoky and rich.

Ori blushed and shook his head "No Miss Dolora I drew you as I see you" he said a look of a love sick puppy crossed his face and Dolora giggled before breaking out into snorting laughter. Everyone looked at her trying to hold herself together but soon everyone was chuckling. Thorin was off to the side of the group talking with Balin when he heard laughter and he grunted rolling his eyes. Balin looked up at his friend and patted him on the shoulder

"It's alright laddie, they are just having a bit of fun is all" Balin said turning his head to watch Dolora clutch her stomach and giggle before she started snorting.

"Why must everything be so funny to her Balin, she laughs all the time. I don't understand" Thorin grumbled placing his hand along a rocky ledge to lean on.

Balin turned and look Thorin in the eye and smirked "She is just happy Thorin from what she told us today her life has been full of strife as well let her relax and enjoy herself."

Thorin grunted and looked away focusing off into the distance a sour expression on his face.

Dolora sat up and wiped at her eyes finally settling down and looked over at Ori "Thank you Ori that's very nice of you to say. You are very talented, and while I think this was put in place to embarrass you Ori don't be its sweet that you thought to include me in your sketches. I hope there are more to come along this adventure so I might remember our time together when I go"

"When you go, what does that mean?" Bofur asked leaning forward to check on his brother Bombur while he prepared their food.

"Well I mean when this is all over and we've defeated Smaug and you've retaken Erebor I'll be on my way. Maybe I'll visit another city of men take up a craft to earn my keep all depends on where the wind takes me I suppose" she said shrugging her shoulders looking into the hypnotizing sway of the flames

"Won't you want to stay in Erebor with us?" Kili asked cocking his head to the side clearly confused

Dolora smiled and shook her head slowly "While I'd love to have such fine company forever I fear that not all would welcome me with open arms" she said her eyes flashing towards Thorin for a brief second before settling on the raven haired dwarrow.

"Nonsense, anyone that is part of our company will be hero's to Erebor and its people. Plush signing the contract ensures you are rewarded with the riches of Erebor you get a 1/15 share of the gold remember" Fili said setting his fiddle down on his lap smiling at her.

Dolora thought for a moment scrunching her lips up in concentration wiggling her button nose before answering honestly "But I don't care about the gold" she said.

Everyone grew quiet and looked at her eyes wide with bewilderment "What" they all said in unison.

Dolora felt heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment "I said I don't care about the gold. I'm not in it for gold or jewels I'm here to kill the dragon"

Bofur leaned forward his hat slipping on his head he pushed it up and looked into her eyes "But you're a dwarrowdam, and any dwarrowdam I know loves jewels and riches"

Dolora raised an eyebrow at him and snorted "Well I assure you Master Bofur that I'm not like any other dwarrowdam you'll meet. While I agree that gems and jewels are beautiful beyond measure I fear that they taint people's hearts. Good people do bad things for riches."

Bilbo who was listening quietly to the entire conversation smiled happily at her response it was refreshing to be around a dwarf that didn't care about wealth the only thing he'd heard about on this blasted trip was the riches of Erebor. He raised his hand and cheered at her

"I agree with Miss Dolora there, as a hobbit gold means little to me. I want to help because you don't have a home and I want to help you get it back if I can" he said smiling at the dam.

Dolora smiled back at him her eyes warming to the hobbit from the shire. She nodded her head toward him in silent thanks for agreeing with her before she looked up at the shocked expression on Thorin's face.

"Foods finished" Bombur yelled stumbling over to the fire with a full bowl of stew for himself and another to handed to Dolora smiling at her.

Dolora smiled back at the chubby dwarf holding her hands out to accept the warm food. She closed her eyes and inhaled smiling happily to herself. It had been some time since she enjoyed a nice hot meal and she exciting starting digging in closing her eyes moaning to herself. Everyone looked at her blinking with raised eyebrows and see opened her eyes and swallowed blushing furiously.

"Sorry" she said covering her mouth with the back of her hand

Dwalin started laughing as he ducked into his own food noticing Kili and Fili stare at the dwarrowdam both blushing at her. he snorted remembering when he was a young lad only thing he had on his mind was dams as well.

They ate in silence after that Dolora looking down at her food warmth flooding her face when she finished she thanked Bombur and made her way over to the ledge she was sitting on pervious. The night felt lonely and deathly quiet and she relaxed her aching back weaving her hands through her thick braided hair. Her head hurt from it pulling all day and she decided to unweave it. It took several minutes before it was all down following around her like black silk. She looked down at her hair and frowned another bright streak of red decorated her hair and she wondered where it came from that time. She nodded her head thinking back to her tuffle with Kili figuring that was it. Each time she got angry and lost control of her curse more raven hair would turn a fierce red. She moved her tiny hands through her long hair and slowly began humming to herself before she broke out into a song.

….

Thorin was eating off to the side seeking council from Balin when he heard her. she was singing and her voice sounded lovely in the quiet of the night soft and soothing and he felt himself begin to hum before he caught himself and steeled his expression. Balin stopped talking as well and listening to the dam sing her voice bringing a kind of serenity to the company. Thorin turned toward the campfire to spot her but she wasn't there his eyes flickered around the camp before he saw he sitting along the edge of the hillside her long ebony hair surrounding her in raven waves. The moonlight was giving off an eerie glow and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He noticed that many of his company was suffering the same effect and he frowned something in the pit of his stomach turning his mood sour.

Dolora was oblivious to her effects on her new companions as he back was turned to them. She knew that singing often calmed her nerves and made her feel better and that paired with unwinding her long hair left her feeling relaxed and happy. It wasn't custom of dwarrowdams to wear their hair long around their menfolk as braids often represented something but in the company of these dwarrow she thought it was harmless to let her hair down. She found it pointless in her situation to wear them most days anyway for no dwarrow would dear take her as a wife when she suffered from her curse. It was something that bothered her for many years when she came of age but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She played with her long hair twisting the ends and running it over her hands while she sang. She could remember all the words to the song having not heard it in many ages but she loved it just the same her mother used to sing to her and this was another way to cherish the memory.

The company sat silent around the fire listening to her sing each memorized by her lovely singing voice. Fili looked over at Kili giving him a knowing look his eyes flicking down to the fiddle in his lap. Kili smiled and nodded his head picking up their instruments they began to play along with her trying their best to match the melody she was singing.

Dolora heard the fiddles begin to play and stopped for a moment looking over her shoulder at them and beamed her smile lighting up the night sky. In the dim, light her golden eyes shone like liquid gold as she rose from her spot and slowly walked up to the company her hair flowing behind her as she sang a warrior's song.

"The nobles dance and their lordships prance  
And forth the envoys ride  
Then we march out to fight about  
Some crownswain's injured pride.

But in the sword lies comfort  
And in the fold lie friends  
And in His eyes we all stride out  
To seek our bitter ends.

Eat, drink, and be merry, my friends!  
Raise your glass to the Warlord on high!  
Eat, drink, and be merry, my friends!  
For come tomorrow we die!

The battle's pace before His face  
Resounds in earth and sky.  
Let Him now see your bravery  
And he may pass you by.

The nobles may sleep fitfully  
In downy feather beds  
But we will sleep both sound and deep  
On the straw beneath our heads.

For there's a blade carved with your name  
Or a bolt that falls from high,  
But for the cause and for His laws  
You'll slay before you die!

Tomorrow we will fall like leaves  
As through the fray we wade  
Tonight we are invincible  
Until the moonlight fades!

Eat, drink, and be merry, my friends!  
Raise your glass to the Warlord on high!  
Eat, drink, and be merry, my friends!  
For come tomorrow - we die"

When she finished singing and the music died down she stood before the company her hands on her face she laughed nervously shaking her long ebony hair around her shoulders. Everyone cheered for her when she finished and she beamed at them her smile so wide and warm even Thorin felt his lips twitch upwards. She was a beauty standing in the firelight her golden eyes warm and full of spirit her long hair flowing down in back in waves. Her full red lips pulled into a lovely smile her hands resting on her shapely hips. She was tall for a dwarrowdam and a little on the lean side but she was charming and had a cute little button nose. Thorin couldn't help but smirk at her blushing as she was praised for her beautiful singing voice.

Dolora waved her hands at them and sat down once again this time beside Dwalin and Bofur. She gathered her hair around the front of her body and played with it nervously. Dwalin threw his arm around her shoulders and laughed

"Well I like the lass, she's feisty, she's got a warrior's heart, she has a pretty voice, she's pretty but best of all I don't find her insufferable" Dwalin said pulling Dolora toward him as he laughed

Dolora laughed lightly at his compliments "Why thank you Master Dwalin, I also find your company barrable" she winked at the older dwarrow and he blushed.

Kili and Fili laughed at Dwalin as he blushed at the young dam and released her shoulders

"That's the other thing you know how to jest without taking offence it's refreshing" Nori said looking up at the dwarrowdam.

Dolora smiled and nodded her head her hair bouncing around her "Well aren't I just one of the boys now eh" she winked

Nori coughed and pounded his chest lightly looking sheepish "Now lass you know that's not what I meant"

Dolora waved her hand at him giving him an imp like look "I'm teasing you Nori relax"

Thorin and Balin rejoined the group sitting down around the fire and everyone was quiet. The only sound the lone howl of a warg in the distance. Dolora looked up from silently re-braiding her hair her eyes wide. Kili laughed at her expression

"it's only wargs Lora" he said smiling

Dolora nodded happy he was using her nickname again but when she spotted Bilbo a frowned slipped on her face. He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being out in the woods at night with packs of wild wargs on the loose.

Dolora's eyes sparkled with mischief as she listened to the sound of the wargs howl deciding it was very far off.

"Relax Bilbo its only wargs, and we are very far off indeed. But you know what wargs mean don't yea? Orcs aren't far behind. Rawr" she said holding up her hands and pretending to lunge at him.

Bilbo's eyes opened wide in shock as she told him about orcs and he swallowed hard then she growled very childlike at him and he rolled his eyes she was poking fun at him. When Bilbo caught Thorin's eye however it seemed their leader was far from impressed with their resident female and Bilbo wondered what ailed him.

….

I'd like to state that I don't own the song from this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers!**

 **Chapter Four**

Fili and Kili laughed along with Dolora while she continued to tease Bilbo much to his discomfort. Dolora was smiling as she inched closer to the hobbit and patted him on the shoulder giving him a little shake.

"Relax Master Baggins I'm only kidding" she said her warm smile and bright eyes convincing Bilbo as he nodded his head and grunted.

Thorin found the conversation distasteful and stood up from the fire grunting a frown on his face. Dolora looked up at him watching him recede from the fire and raised an eyebrow her smile slipping from her face. She looked over at Balin and frowned the older dwarf looked over his shoulder at their leader concern marring his face. Dolora suddenly felt bad for joking about orcs with Bilbo, Fili and Kili as she looked at Thorin's trusted friend.

"Balin did I do something wrong?" she asked genuine concern lacing her normally cheery voice.

Balin looked back at her and gave her a small smile trying to ease her worry.

"It's all right lass, it's just that Thorin has more reason to hate orcs than most. After Smaug took the mountain, Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But it would seem that the orcs had gotten there first commanded by Azog the defiler who beheaded the king. Thrain Thorin's father who was driven mad by grief disappeared leaving us leaderless. All, was lost until I saw him a young prince facing down the pale orc Thorin stood alone and wielding nothing but an oaken branch he defeated him. Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Thorin rallied our forces and we drove the orcs back the enemy defeated but it came at a great cost for our dead were beyond the count of grief." He said his eyes downcast as a shadow passed over his face.

Dolora's eyes were wide with shock and she could feel tears springing to her eyes as she looked at the somber face of Balin, then behind him her eyes meet Thorin's for the briefest moments. The intensity she saw there sent shivers shooting up and down her spine. She could not imagine what he had went through what he still must be going through to have lost so many in such a horrible way. She hung her head and looked at her hands whispering to herself

" _luknu-izd amarâb amkhuh akhâl-a-id dûm Valar"_ she said closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

Dolora was no stranger to the loss she felt when she looked into her companion's eyes for she too lost much during her life. She remembered the stinging loss of her mother and the loss of the only home she ever knew when she died; she longed for a place to belong a real home and her heart bled for the dwarrow surrounding her. She looked up past the firelight past the concerned looks on Balin and Dwalin's faces to see Thorin standing some distance away separated from the group. She wanted to say something to him anything to make him smile the frown didn't suit his handsome face but Bilbo spoke before she had the chance.

"What happened to Azog?" he asked his hands resting on his knees as he looked up at Balin.

Balin turned to look at Bilbo his face hardening at the mention of Azog but Thorin rejoined the group and glared at Bilbo.

"That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin all but hissed the words.

Balin and Dwalin exchanged a quick glance at each other hesitation and concern flashing through their eyes an unspoken truth communicated between them. Dolora narrowed her eyes at the brothers and cocked her head to the side; Thorin might have missed the gestures but she was paying rapt attention to everyone around her. She felt uneasy after hearing Balin's story and the presence of Orcs and a pack of Wargs in the same dark woods as she made her shift around uncomfortably. Dolora played with her hair finishing her many braids and tucked her thick hair into the hood of her fur lined cloak. She stretched her back raising her hands high into the arm before laying down resting her head on her arms. she wiggled her toes closer to the fire and tried to close her eyes but she sensed someone was hovering over her looking at her face. She opened one eye to peek up at the dwarrow above her she smiled warmly when Dori was looking down at her

"Yes, Master Dori, what do you need" she said yawning once again stretching like a cat in the heat.

Dori looked down at the lass and smiled "Nothing lass just making sure you were all right you seem a bit pale"

"And Thin" said Bofur laughing

Before Dolora could protest she heard the unanimous "Aye" from everyone. She snorted and rolled her eyes sitting up giving Dori a playful smirk then turned her head glaring at her companions

"I'm fine Dori thank you" she said smiling at the old dwarrow he reminded her of her amad looking over everyone's welfare.

Dolora turned her head in the direction of the ponies when she could hear the distressed whinny of her beloved friend Zul. She stood up and turned to look at Thorin with her eyebrow raised

"Do you think something spooked the ponies?" she asked concern creeping into her eyes as she heard the panicked braying of the ponies

Thorin looked down at his sister-sons flicking his head in the direction of the ponies "You two go check it out"

Fili and Kili rolled their eyes in fake annoyance and groaned getting up to walk over to inspect the ponies. Dolora went to follow them but Thorin placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her but Dolora shot him a look of defiance and Balin chuckled still sitting beside the fire

"Let her go If she wants lad" he said looking up at Thorin while he frowned and grunted.

Dolora shot him a winning smile and winked down at the white-haired dwarf before turning to follow Kili and Fili patting her hip while she jogged to ensure her trusty sword and dagger were still in place.

Everyone watched as the three dwarves headed toward the ponies slowly fading from sight before Dwalin chuckled lightly to himself. Balin rose and eyebrow at his younger brother

"What is so funny Nadad?" Balin asked looking over at Dwalin's smirking face

Dwalin turned and looked at his older brother shaking his head softly "The lass, I think she finds it amusing to challenge Thorin every chance she gets"

Thorin snorted and sat down moving his fur cloak around him and rested his face on a curled fist. He looked into the fire and grunted before smothering a smirk that threatened to slip onto his face when he thought about the fiery dam. Dwalin was correct Dolora did seem to challenge him on everything even something as small as letting Fili and Kili go check on the blasted ponies.

…..

Kili and Fili had reached the ponies only seconds before Dolora but thanks to their keen eyesight they knew instantly that something was wrong. Fili was busy counting the ponies when Dolora walked up beside Kili

"What's wrong?" she asked her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Kili's eyes flashed down to her weapon momentarily then back up to her face and shrugged his shoulders

"Something spooked the ponies although I'm not sure what" he said turning back to his other brother who was turning to look at them.

"Some of the ponies are missing" Fili said his mouth drawn into a thin line as he looked around for the missing ponies

"Not myrtle, she's not missing right" Bilbo said as he made his way through the thick wooded area towards the three stunned dwarves.

Dolora turned to look at the approaching hobbit her eyes wide and glowing softly in the dark. She narrowed her eyes at him wondering how he managed to sneak up on them without hearing him.

"Master Baggins what are you doing here" She asked placing her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Kili and Fili looked between the angry dwarrowdam and the guilty hobbit and laughed. Dolora shot them a poisonous look and they instantly stopped laughing eyes cast to the ground. Dolora cleared her throat and turned to look at the hobbit again.

Bilbo cleared his throat and rocked on the balls of his large hairy feet "I wanted to help" he answered truthfully

Fili smiled brightly and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder "That's prefect, our burglar here should go find out what happened to the ponies"

Dolora snorted and rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest and looked around them. In the dim light it was almost impossible to see her surroundings but she could make out a large path of destruction leading away from the ponies and she smiled devilishly to herself.

"That's an excellent idea Fili" she said turning to Bilbo her golden eyes glowing ominously in the darkness "Master Baggins it would seem our ponies have disappeared in that direction be a good lad and go get them back" she said pointing in the direction of the destroyed woodland.

Bilbo's eyes widened as he turned to look at the direction she was pointing. She was right the woodland was destroyed something large came crashing through the area and whisked their ponies away. suddenly he felt foolish for coming over to investigate his curiosity getting the better of him. Dolora snorted and looked at him her eyes narrowing. Bilbo gulped and nodded his head slowly to her surprise

"Very well I shall go look" he said trying his best to steel his emotions before walking away in the direction of the overturned trees and uprooted brush.

The three dwarves watched silently as their burglar slowly creeped through the heavily wooded area his large feet patting along the earth in almost perfect silence. Dolora turned to look at the expressionless faces of Kili and Fili and snorted loudly blowing her long bangs away from her eyes. She moaned exasperated and tightened the straps of her dagger and sword fastened to her hip satisfied they were securely in place; she reached her hand back to fell the soft feathers of her arrows counting them softly to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and cracked her neck and looked at her companions

"What? You honestly think I'm going to let Bilbo go alone, hardly" she said in a huff and she withdrew her long bow and lovingly caressed the smooth wood.

Fili and Kili nodded and watched her walk away starting to follow Bilbo before she looked over her shoulder at them and gave them a small smile "If I need you you'll come yes?" she asked hesitation slipping into her voice.

Kili smiled at her and nodded and with that she left.

…

Bilbo had been following the trail of destruction his nerves on edge when he saw a giant troll carrying one of their ponies the poor creature bucking and neighing frantically as it panicked. The giant troll crashed through the low underbrush and stopped around a large campfire joining two other trolls before tossing the pony with the others closing off the would-be fence. Bilbo's heart was racing as he had never had the misfortune of seeing such large and seemingly stupid creatures. They smelled foul and he grimaced at their poor etiquette while they argued how to properly eat the ponies. The largest who was holding a large ladle was trying to educate his companions on cooking the ponies. Bilbo flinched when one of the trolls sneezed into the cooking pot that was bubbling over the fire; and to his disgust the other two seemed delighted complementing him on adding flavor to the mix. Bilbo covered his mouth to try and suppress a gag and ducked lower behind the lush vegetation moving silently around the three trolls to come beside the pen holding the ponies' captive. He tried to untangle the mass of large ropes but he couldn't get them to budge, frustration building on his face he grimaced and ducked when one of the trolls turned to look at the ponies. Bilbo spotted a large fileting knife strapped on the hip of the trolled called Bert. A streak of brilliance and courage flashed through Bilbo and he decided he need to get his hands on the knife to cut the ponies free. Bilbo crept around behind Bert and tried to slip the knife gingerly out of its bindings but at that exact moment Bert reached down to relieve himself of an ill-timed itch and his hand clasped firmly around Bilbo and sneezed on him. Bilbo covered in a disgusting layer of mucus grunted and grimaced before coming face to face with three stunned trolls.

….

Dolora slipped quietly through the brush keeping her knees bent and taking wide steps around the uprooted brush before stopping and straining to hear the faint sounds of distress coming from Bilbo. She gripped her bow painfully tight and sped up coming to a small clearing her eyes wide as she peered at three large mountain trolls, one had Bilbo in his hand and it would appear they were talking to each other. Dolora growled softly when they were trying to decide whether to eat poor Bilbo. Dolora narrowed her eyes as anger flooded her heart and she stood up a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth when Bilbo refused to tell the trolls if there were any more of his friends hiding about. She whistled loudly and snapped off an arrow striking the cave troll holding Bilbo causing her burglar to hit the ground hard and scramble away as her companions rushed through the dense foliage and attacked the trolls. Dolora smiled wickedly and started sprinting around them firing off her arrows while the other dwarrow decided for a more direct attack and wielded swords and broad axes. Dolora loved the sensation of a good fight and felt exhilarated as she sped around the large slow trolls but frowned when he arrows refused to leave a sizable mark. She had never battled with a cave troll before and their skin was thick and tough.

She caught movement behind them and saw Bilbo grabbing a long crude knife to cut the ponies free but before she could call out to him one of the trolls grabbed him tightly and faced down Thorin and her companions. Kili made a move to save Bilbo but Thorin placed a hand across his chest as the three trolls pulled at Bilbo's limbs the cook smugly instructing everyone to drop their weapons. Dolora ducked low and tried to hide as Thorin threw down his sword everyone quickly followed suit. Dolora hissed when one by one the trolls snatched up her friends and took away their weapons and armor. She wanted to laugh when Dwalin's beloved weapons were taken from him and he was fastened to a large spit along with Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur and Bofur all of them in nothing but their underclothes. She shook her head and scolded herself for thinking anything about the situation was funny however smirked when she knew she could tease them all relentlessly when this was over. She reached behind her back and felt for her arrows but her hand came away empty and she growled softly. She could see Bilbo, Thorin, Gloin, Kili, Fili, Bombur, Balin, and Oin stuffed into sacs constricting their movements behind the three trolls. One of the trolls was mumbling about not wanting to wait to eat them for daylight was approaching and he would eat them raw. He leaned over and grabbed a disgruntled Bombur the heavy dwarf wiggling helpless as the troll dangled him over his open mouth. Disgusting teeth and foul breath instantly caused Dolora to gag and she bolted upright out of cover. Not sure how she could forestall the trolls but she need them to stop paying attention to Bombur long enough for her to devise a plan. The three trolls shot a look in her direction and she whistled loudly whirling around the campfire to face them. Her eyes briefly locked with Bilbo's as he nodded his head in understanding. Staling the trolls was their only hope until daylight broke the canopy of treetops. Stunned and not sure what to do Dolora stared down the trolls her golden eyes blazing and her chest heaving. Her hand reached for the dagger on her hip and she unsheathed it and smiled wickedly at the stunned trolls snapping her wrist she sent it sailing through the air and it embedded itself in the hand on the troll holding Bombur. He wailed viscously and dropped the plump dwarf a heavy thud echoing as Bombur hit the ground hard and groaned. Dolora flinched and ducked when a massive meaty hand tried to snatch her.

She was glad that she was smaller and more agile than her male companions as she ducked and weaved. She hissed and laughed at the fumbling trolls cursing them in her native language causing them to cock their heads and her dwarven kin to laugh.

" _Mêzun zaznâ a'tum arkhâs huluk-è khrub thkar_ " she laughed sticking her chin up at them as they failed to catch her.

Before Dolora could dive out of the way the cook and another troll came crashing into her and she felt the wind get knocked out of her as a meaty fist clenched painfully tight around her abdomen. She wheezed as no air came into her lungs and dug her nails into the leathery tough skin of her assailants' hand. Bilbo let out a panicked yip as Dolora was brought over to the fire and squeezed her breath coming out in pants. As the troll brought her closer to his face she could have sworn he flinched when he looked into her blazing golden eyes. She was angry very angry and being crushed alive was not something she looked forward to she growled up at the stupid expression on the trolls' face and whipped her head about latching onto the dirty foul skin on his hand with her teeth bared pouring all her remaining energy into the bite.

The troll yelped and threw Dolora away from him and she closed her eyes as she sailed through the air meeting something hard. She wheezed as she got up on her hands and knees and looked the trolls in the eyes her normally warm golden eyes had changed into a bloody vicious red and she bared her teeth at them. The troll she had bitten took a tentative step back and held up his hand a small trickle of blood pooling around his massive wrist.

"The bloody thing bit me, look it made me bleed. Kill it" he squealed stomping over to Dolora still down on all fours.

Dolora looked up and hissed but her breathing was labored and she spluttered trying to get to her feet. she absentmindedly wiped the back of her hand across her mouth trying to rid herself of the crude taste of dried blood and dirt from the trolls' hand. She looked up in defeat as he descended on her and roughly grabbed her by the braid before she could roll out of the way. She screamed as he picked her up by her hair and dangled her over his mouth his breath washing over her making her wish he would kill her to rid herself of the smell. She wriggled and kicked as her booted foot contacted his lip. In a last feeble attempt to free herself and as her rage continued to build she brought her feet up to her chest and lashed out viscously smashing her small armored foot into his teeth. He wailed and flung Dolora to the ground knocking the wind out of her as she violently contacted the ground seeing stars as she looked at the faces of her kin. Her fire swirled eyes locking with the worried face of Bilbo. She tried to offer him a weak smile but was pulled up by her braids again and she roared the sound ear splitting and inhuman.

Bilbo watched as the cave troll held Dolora above his gristly mouth licking his lips in anticipation before he quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Wait you don't want to eat that one, she has worms. You have to cook a dwarf properly if you want to eat them" he said hopping up in his wool sac to face the cook.

Dolora's blood red eyes sought out the sound of Bilbo's voice which seemed to grow further and further away before her blurred vision focused on his face. She smiled at him and he winked at her she knew he was trying to buy them time hoping rescue would come in the form of one specific grey wizard who had yet to make his presence known. Unlike the clarity that came to Dolora's mind when Bilbo began to explain that you had to skin a dwarf before you could eat it her kin were not so clever. They seemed to rouse angrily at their hobbit friend for seemingly throwing them under the bus. Dolora was just glad that the troll lowered her away from his awful breath long enough to hear the small hobbits explanation clearly not interested in eating her If she was full of worms. However, the troll turning the spit with her friends attached was clearly not convinced by Bilbo's explanation and expressed that eating them hole would be perfectly fine. Dolora groaned when her captor again brought her up to his face. She held his gave for a brief second and sneered at him her ruby red lips pulled back to reveal long pearly teeth.

"Oh yes" she hissed "You wouldn't dare take a bit of me I'm full of worms and all things dark and disgusting" she all but growled through her clenched teeth before adding "much like yourself" under her breath.

Seemingly convinced the troll threw Dolora into the heap of dwarves alongside Bilbo. She crashed heavily into Thorin and Balin her limbs getting painfully tangled and she moaned and shook her head. Placing her hand under herself and pushed up only to realize her hand was pressed against Thorin's chest. She squeaked and tried to move but her legs were caught under Balin and she felt face first into him again.

"Oh Mahal, just let me die already" she pleaded as red flooded her pale cheeks.

Thorin grunted and tried to shift out of the way but was unable while constricted inside the woolen sac. Dolora decided her best bet was to roll away and found herself face down in the dirt beside Fili. She could hear movement above them and looked up to see Gandalf emerge from the top of a large stone and bellow out something and smash the stone with his staff. Sunlight instantly flooded the area and the trolls tried to withdraw themselves hissing as the sun burnt their skin. Slowly they turned to stone before her blurry eyes and she let her face drop into the ground.

…..

She could hear sounds faintly in the background thinking herself stuck in some dream she tried to move but pain flooded her body and her eyes shot open. What greeted her was the old face of Oin looking down at her a large ear trump held closely to his head. She was trying to speak tell him she was all right but all that came out were muffled gasps and groans. He grunted and helped her sit up her head swimming she shut her eyes tight and took several long deep breaths. Slowly her world began to slow and she pried open one eye peeking around her. she had been out for some time all her friends were now safely on the ground weapon and armor returned. Oin helped her to her feet and pushed a cup of something into her hands. She looked up at him quizzically and then down at the amber liquid swirling in the tin cup. Oin laughed and pushed her fingers around the cup

"For your head lass" he said smiling at her warmly

Dolora nodded and drank down the concoction in one large gulp. Almost instantly she felt the haze lift from her eyes and she nodded at Oin returning his warm smile with one of her own.

"Thank you" she whispered to him handing back the cup and he nodded.

Dolora took in her surroundings and to her delight the trolls had been turned to stone and she began to look around for her favorite dagger when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Whirling around she faced Bilbo who was looking up at her smiling holding out a long slender dagger.

"Found it while you were out" he said rocking back and forth on his feet.

Dolora reached out and took the dagger from him smiling down at her weapon her golden eyes meeting his soft brown she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Bilbo, if not for you I would be dead right now. You had the sense to stall for time and I'm grateful" she said a small smile tugging at the corner of her full lips.

Bilbo only smiled in response and turned to rejoin the others. Dolora slide her dagger back in its sheath and follow him. She stopped at patted her pony Zul on the snout lovingly and pulled herself up into the saddle. She looked up at her friends already set for a day's travel when Kili walked up beside her

"Sleep well" he teased as he pulled himself into his saddle

Dolora rolled her eyes at the raven haired dwarrow and snorted "Oh Aye, what can I say best sleep I've had in years" she chuckled lightly

Kili smiled at her and turned to rejoin the others. Dolora watched Thorin and Gandalf in what appeared to be a standoff and she cocked her head to the side wondering what had caused a rift between them.

…

I would like to state that during the conversation with Balin about why Thorin hates Orcs most of that dialog was taken from the movie the Hobbit. I did not create nor own those specific lines.

 **KhuzDul Translations**

 _Mêzun zaznâ a'tum arkhâs huluk-è khrub thkar = Your Foul Breath offends even my horse's ass_

 _luknu-izd amarâb amkhuh akhâl-a-id dûm Valar =May Their souls find peace in the halls of Valar_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheers!**

 **Chapter Five**

The company travelled through the dreaded lone lands for several hours and Dolora was glad to be putting the awful trees and memories of trolls behind them. She could tell that Thorin appeared to be in a particularly poor mood as he scowled openly at the grey wizard leading the company. She cocked her head to the side and smirked to herself; since this journey began all she had seen Thorin do was scowl and to be frank she thought him moody more so than most dams she had met.

Balin who was riding beside her noticed her smirking and trying to hold back a laugh and he smiled at her. It seemed that she was always cheerful and laughed more times than not and he wondered what was causing her to hold in in this time. He hummed to himself and turned to look at her without her knowing as she was currently staring at his leader Thorin.

"What is so funny lass" he said clearing his throat.

Dolora blushed as she was caught staring and shook her head her long braid shaking behind her. She looked down at her hands gripping the reigns and blinked several times forcing the smile to fade off her face. She leaned closer to Balin and ushered him closer with the flick of her hand

"it's just that I was thinking that a certain dwarf in this company is perhaps the moodiest I have ever met. Perhaps more so than the dams of our race" she said biting her lip and giggling softly.

Balin raised an eyebrow at her but understood who she was talking about when she flicked her eyes towards Thorin. Balin snorted and shook his head "Don't let him hear you say that lass" he chortled

Thorin turned around and looked over his shoulder when he heard Balin and Dolora snorting with laughter. He narrowed his eyes at them and turned gruffly slumping his shoulders as he followed behind Gandalf.

When Dolora watched, him turn to look at them she couldn't hold back seeing him frown and look at herself and Balin like a couple of dwarflings that she burst out laughing. Her happy voice mixed with Balin's snorting laugh carrying through the empty woodland. She thought she could see Thorin hang his head and give it a quick shake but movement in the corner of her eye caused her to peer over Balin's shoulder into the woods. She stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes leaning in her saddle as Zul whinnied disapprovingly.

Gandalf must have two seen movement because he held up his hand stopping the company. Thorin instinctively placed his hand over the hilt of his sword his lips pulled into a thin line as he looked around them.

"What is it? Why have we stopped?" he asked turning his gaze towards Gandalf who was getting off his horse.

Gandalf turned to look at Thorin over his shoulder a frown on his face. "It would seem that we are no longer alone" he said gruffly.

Dolora stopped her pony between Balin and Dwalin and slid off patting Zul on the neck as she approached the grey wizard and Thorin. She placed her hand on the hilt of her short sword and the other she rested on her hip flipping her braid over her shoulder as she stopped. She looked at Gandalf quizzingly and snap her head around when she heard the faint sound of rustling and twigs snapping coming towards them.

"Somethings coming" she hissed as she lowered her stance golden eyes scanning the tree line.

Thorin was about to reply when suddenly twelve rabbits harnessed to a strange looking chariot burst from the tree line carrying an equally strange looking wizard.

Gandalf visibly relaxed and smiled as he called out "Radagast"

Radagast pulled on the reigns stopping his rabbit chariot as he looked at Gandalf worry visible on his face as he pulled his hat off and tiny birds came to rest in a nest within his hair. Dolora cocked her head at the strange looking wizard but relaxed as Gandalf approached him a warm smile on his face. She thought it was odd and rather funny that this Radagast wizard would allow birds to nest in his hair, although when she looked closer at him she could tell that he was an odd fellow indeed his eyes flickering back and forth he was nervous.

Gandalf placed his hand on Radagast's shoulder the other firmly gripping his long staff and turned to face the company "Radagast the brown, meet Thorin Oakenshield and company".

Radagast did not seem to relax after the introduction only kept fidgeting when he looked up at Gandalf and paled his voice coming out in scrambles as he tried to form coherent sentences. Gandalf exhaled sharply and offered the brown wizard a puff off his pipe. Radagast nodded his head and inhaled deeply his eyes rolling back and a large smile forming on his face when he exhaled. He opened his eyes and became serious

"We need to speak" he said looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf nodded his head and pulled him away from the group of dwarves.

Dolora watched the two wizards separate from the group and twitched her nose turning to face her companions. Everyone had dismounted and were stretching after a long day's ride. She smirked and walked over to Bilbo who was standing off to the side clearly more comfortable being firmly on the ground than riding his pony Myrtle. He smiled as dolora stopped beside him and he flicked his head towards the two wizards.

"What do you think is happening?" he asked his curiosity increasing as Gandalf gasped loud enough for them to hear.

Dolora looked over her shoulder at Gandalf and shrugged "I'm not entirely sure. It would seem that Radagast is seeking Gandalf's council. For what remains to be seen Master Baggins."

Bilbo twitched his nose and rocked back and forth on his heels humming impatiently. Dolora looked at the hobbit beside her and sniggered "It's all right Bilbo. I think Gandalf can handle himself"

Bilbo looked up at the smiling dam and rolled his eyes grunting "I'm not worried about Gandalf I'm worried…. well I'm not too sure what I'm worried about I just have a bad feeling. Something doesn't seem right" he said matter of fact crossing his arms over his chest and shooting a look over his shoulder at their ponies.

A loud howl resonated from up ahead and Dolora's eyes widened her hand gripping her sword tightly as she ran up to Thorin and Dwalin.

"Wargs" Gandalf hissed as he turned to face Thorin, Radagast standing behind him.

"Hurry get the ponies" Thorin growled turning to grab his own.

Ori came stumbling forward worry in his soft brown eyes "The ponies, they've run off" he said his voice trembling.

Dolora turned to look for Zul and the other ponies but at the sound of the warg pack they had bolted. Dolora's mind was running a mile a minute as panic set in she turned to look at the shocked face of Bilbo fear reflecting in his eyes. Gandalf cursed and turned to face Radagast as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Radagast smirked and look at the grey wizard determination shining in his eyes

"Il draw them off" he said proudly stepping onto his rabbit drawn chariot.

Gandalf protested his face grim but Radagast shook his head and smiled "Nothing can outrun rhosgobel rabbits" he said proudly snapping the reigns causing the rabbits to stomp their large feet a takeoff.

"Quick this way" Gandalf said leading the company out of the cover of trees into a open plain with several large rocky areas.

Dolora could hear Radagast laughing madly as the wargs made chase snapping and growling as they tried to close the distance between themselves and the brown wizard. Dolora smiled as she watched him weave and bolt away from the vicious wargs their riders a group of orcs snarling. She smirked to herself thinking that perhaps Radagast was enjoying himself toying with both warg and rider. Her thoughts turned to escape when Kili bumped into her half pulling her along. She nodded her head and began to run as fast as her legs would carry her following Gandalf as they moved from cover to cover.

Her heart was racing as they ran behind rock cover it wasn't from fear she felt exhilarated and had to fight down the urge to smile. She wasn't afraid of orcs or even wargs she was only afraid for her companion Bilbo who was running as fast as his short legs allowed. She turned and looked at him flashing him a smile before turning her head to look at Gandalf and Thorin. They had stopped and were currently ducking their heads around a rock formation to check if the cost was clear. Dolora stopped beside Thorin and panted lightly her golden eyes taking in the scene before her.

Radagast was only feet in front of a large grey warg his orc rider holding a crude looking axe aimed for the brown wizard. He was smiling as he snapped the reigns his rabbits frantically running and turning through the open plains around a large rock. Dolora winced as Radagast ran straight for a particularly low overhang but felt relieved when he ducked and the orc smashed into the rock. He was getting farther and farther away as the pack of wargs drove him into the tree line before he turned and started running towards them. Gandalf cursed under his breath and quickly ushered the group forward taking every opportunity to move away from the warg pack.

"Where are, you taking us?" Thorin growled looking up at Gandalf.

Gandalf did not answer him he just frowned and ushered the others forward giving Dolora a little push as she stopped to strain her eyes to see Radagast. She frowned at the grey wizard not very impressed but understood the need to move quickly. Gandalf was pleased with their maneuvers to outrun the orc pack but cringed when Ori overstepped into the open catching a stray wargs attention. Thorin hissed and grabbed Ori by his tunic and pulled him back behind the rock but it was too late.

"Kill it before it alerts the others" Thorin said looking at Kili and Dolora his blue eyes blazing with unchecked rage.

Kili nodded and Dolora reached for her bow stepping out of cover quickly to fire an arrow at the stampeding brown warg. Her arrow missed its mark and it buried itself deep into the wargs shoulder; she grimaced and quickly drew another arrow. Kili shot the warg in a similar fashion his arrow plunging into its barrel chest. Dolora's golden eyes when wide when she realized that the warg was still running at them its opened its mouth wide and howled loudly the sound painfully loud to her ears. Kili snapped off another shot but the beast would not go down and barreled straight into Dolora.

She could feel the wind get knocked out of her as the massive weight of the warg barreled into her. its foul and hot breath pouring over her as it snapped its foaming jaws trying to sever her head from her shoulders. Dolora held her armored forearm in front of her body to protect herself and frantically dug for the hidden dagger in her skirt. She could fell the razor-sharp teeth of the warg cut shred her arm and she hissed through her teeth. something warm was trickling over her and she grimaced as pool of blood gathered around her. a loud thud resonated around her followed by the wail of the warg as it slumped down on top of her. its thick brown fur suffocating her and she desperately tried to push the dead beast off her. relief washed over her when suddenly the crushing weight was pushed off her and the bright rays of sunlight reached her blood-stained eyes. In her dazed someone quickly grabbed hold of her and brought her to her feet. she shook her head and focused on Thorin in front of her his hand on her shoulder as he steadied her.

Thorin looked at Dolora and winced her right forearm was badly shredded from the wargs teeth. Her leather armor was covered in the beasts blood her own dripping down her arm. Her long braid was disheveled and she was panting heavily. He felt a pang in his chest as the dam in front of him shuddered before locking gazes with him. Her normal warm golden eyes were a blazing red and she hissed in pain when she stood to her full height. He wanted to help her somehow but he knew that she would be too proud to accept so he turned back to Gandalf who was quickly ushering them forward again. Thorin shot Kili a unapproving look as he tightened his grip on his sword. He could hear the orcs approaching only right behind them now thanks to the warg that Ori attracted. Gandalf motioned to a large opening along the base of a rock formation and told everyone to quickly jump down. The wargs were upon them and Dwalin swung his axe burying it deep into a wargs skull. A sickening sucking sound was heard as he pried it from the dead beast's head. Dolora tried to focus on what was going on around her but the pain in her arm as well as the building rage was blurring her vision as bloodlust set in. She roared swung her sword as a warg descended upon them slashing it across the chest it yelped in pain and jumped back. Her heart was pounding in her chest when someone grabbed around her waist and pulled her down with them all around her plummeting into darkness.

She could hear the braying of horses and the telltale sounds of battle when an orc rolled down the hidden entrance they were currently occupying. Thorin reached down and pulled out an arrow that was embedded deeply in the orcs chest.

"Elvish" he hissed his eyes narrowing at Gandalf.

Dolora winced as she sat upright her eyes slowly adjusting to the low light her arm held protectively in front of her abdomen. Someone approached her and tried to pry her arm away from her stomach and she snapped viscously at them. She felt ashamed when slowly her vison cleared and before her kneeled Oin a look of shock on his aged face.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" she whimpered as she edged further away from the old healer.

Oin blinked before smiling at her offering her his hand "It's all right lass, you are just in shock is all. Let me see that arm we need to bandage it"

Dolora looked down at her shredded arm and winced she didn't realize how much damage the warg had done to her its massive fangs easily tearing through her leather armor. she stood up ignoring Oin's outstretched hand and frowned at her destroyed leather tunic and skirt.

"Oh _Iklifumunî_ " she cursed as she ran her hand over the soft furs on her skirt her hand coming away wet

Oin cocked his head to the side and rose an eyebrow. Dolora looked up at him and smiled sheepishly

"This was my only armor now it seems its useless" she said looking down holding her arm up to her face to inspect the damage.

"Dolora let Oin help you we need to get moving" Thorin grunted turning his head to look at her his eyes unintentionally locking with hers.

Dolora nodded her head and bit back a snide remark before turning to look at Oin again she held her arm out to him and he quickly set off to clean it. She cringed as he sleeve was torn away and her pale flesh was exposed. Oin grimaced as he tried his best to clean and bandage her wound. Dolora tried not to wince as he wrapped her arm determined to not show the pain she was in for fear of damaging her pride. When he finished, she patted him on the shoulder and thanked him. she turned to take in their surroundings it would appear they were in some sort of shallow cave, one side exposed to the sunlight above the other leading into a series of tunnels. She could make out Bofur and Bifur looking around as the stumbled onto a small chest of gold there delight obvious as wide smiles enveloped their faces. Dolora snorted and smiled before coming to stand beside Kili.

She looked over at him and gave him a small smile when he was frowning at her.

"I'm sorry Dolora I should have downed the warg before it could hurt you" he said genuine concern in his voice as he stared at her bandaged arm.

Dolora chuckled softly and waved her hand at him "Its fine Kili we both missed so it's my fault as well. don't concern yourself with this" she said gesturing towards her injured arm "It's not as bad as It seems" she said cheerily hoping to make Kili feel better.

Fili stepped up beside them and slapped his brother on the shoulder "He always was a terrible shot" he said looking over at Dolora winking at her.

Dolora snorted biting her lower lip to stop herself from giggling as the two brothers starting scraping. Thorin grunted and rolled his eyes grabbing Fili by the tunic and pulling him to his feet. Bofur and Bifur came rushing over gold and jewels in their hands ushering everyone over to the small chest.

"Look what we found. Who woulda thought we'd find anything in this dump. And look Gandalf we found this sword thought it would be fitting for you since its far too big for any of us" Bofur said handing a large dusty sword to Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled politely and took the sword blowing off some of the dust off the sheath and gasped. He withdrew a beautifully crafted sword with inscriptions along the hilt that Dolora didn't recognize. She watched as a smile slipped across Gandalf's face he obviously appreciated the fine craftsmanship that went into forging the blade. Bofur was busy digging around for more unseen treasures when his hand bumped into another sword this one much shorter and tossed it to Thorin.

Thorin grunted and pulled it out of its sheath it was considerably shorter than Gandalf's but of no less fine quality. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the inscription his eyes narrowing as he didn't understand the ancient text. Gandalf leaned over his shoulder and smiled

"An elven blade. You couldn't ask for finer craftsmanship" Gandalf said happily fastening his new sword to his hip his other hand gripping his staff.

Thorin grunted and held the blade out obviously not impressed with the elven blade. Gandalf snorted and told him to keep it and to stop acting a fool. Thorin grudgingly kept the blade and Dolora suppressed a small smile at the grumpy dwarf's discomfort. She moved her hand over her own sword while not nearly as impressive as the elven swords she loved it just the same. She forged it herself and she knew it would continue to serve her well. When Bofur had finished burring the small chest of treasure the company decided to move on. Nori stating there was a tunnel leading away from the back of the cave.

Dolora gingerly pulled her cloak around her shoulders clenching her jaw tightly when her wound screamed in protest. She readjusted her quiver and bow on her back to face away from her injured arm and followed behind Dori as the company weaved through the narrow passage. She squinted her eyes and looked above her, tiny remnants of sunlight peeking through the cracks and fissures above her head. She was glad for the light even if it only dimly lit their path while she was more than capable of seeing adequately in a dark setting living most of her life outside she was used to wide open spaces. She bumped into Dori's back as the company stopped rubbing her nose a frown on her face as she tried to peer over his shoulder at what lay ahead.

Gandalf had lead them though the passageway until they emerged beside a small waterfall the bright sunlight bathing them in warm light. As the dwarves fanned out to all peer at the miraculous sight in front of them Dolora finally understood what had everyone so awestruck. Before them sat a mighty fortress embedded in the surrounding mountainside. Magnificent buildings and elegant walkways bathed in the warm sunlight gave the scenery in front of her an unearthly beauty and Dolora couldn't help but stare wide eyed and open mouthed at its majesty. Gandalf looked at her face and smirked as her face was filled with childlike wonder.

"Welcome to the vale of Imladris or in the common tongue Rivendell, here lies the last homely house in all of middle earth" Gandalf said standing behind the dwarves a smile on his face as he peered down at the home of his dear friend.

Thorin turned away from the sight to face Gandalf displeasure adamant on his face as he spoke "Is this what you had planned all along. To seek help from our enemies"

Gandalf rolled his eyes and looked down at Thorin "You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield the only ill will you will find here is that what you bring yourself"

Thorin cast his eyes down as Bilbo who stood beside Gandalf gave him a weak smile. He knew that Gandalf was correct in the sense that hostility toward the elves wound only end poorly for them. Dolora who turned back to look at Thorin and Gandalf frowned when she could detect the tension between the two of them, her eyes caught Bilbo's and she rose an eyebrow as he shrugged.

"Why have we come to the home of the elves Gandalf?" she asked puzzlement on her face.

Gandalf exhaled and gripped his staff tighter he was growing annoyed with the stubbornness of dwarves and he answered truthfully "We have come for aid my dear, for the ruler of this house is one of the few in all of middle earth who can read the map"

Dolora nodded her head in understanding and cast an eye at Thorin as his face was contorted in anger, she felt bad for him, trusting the elves for help their races having long been enemies was no easy task and yet he had the common sense to seek it when faced with no other choice. So, Gandalf lead the company down towards the house of Lord Elrond. Dolora looked around taking in all the sights she was able her heart thumping loudly in her chest she trusted in the wisdom Gandalf possessed but could not shake an uneasy feeling rising in her chest. They passed over a narrow bridge sitting high above a river below and Dolora gulped looking down almost losing her balance before a strong hand steadied her from falling. She gave Kili a weak smile as he held her shoulder and he smiled back before letting go.

They stopped in a small circular courtyard before a set of elegantly engraved steps Gandalf standing in front waiting for the master of the house. The dwarves instantly quieted down when a tall slender elf with long auburn hair descended the stairs Gandalf began to speak with him asking about Elrond when the elf politely said that he was not present. Dolora huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance wincing as she bumped her injured arm. Before Gandalf could protest a horn was sounded in the distance and the elf looked over his shoulder at the riders approaching. The dwarves began to panic and form a tight formation, Dolora was confused as to why they suddenly felt they needed to be on the defense but as she was pushed into the middle of the group she could hear horse hooves beating down on the bridge. Her hand when to her sword as her kin also drew their weapons. Elven warriors atop fine horses surrounded them, the leader was wearing fine armor and a long maroon cloak his ebony hair falling down his back. Atop his head sat a delicate weaved crown and dolora guessed from his appearance and the smug grin on Gandalf's face that this elf before them was Lord Elrond himself.

She snorted and looked around there were so few of them and so many elves but when Gandalf approached Lord Elrond calmly and began speaking the langue of the elves her heart eased. Lord Elrond smiled at them and dismounted his horse bowing his head towards Thorin

"Welcome Thorin Oakenshield" he smiled

Thorin grunted in response his hand still gripping his weapon. Lord Elrond turned to look over his shoulder and began to speak to one of the elves behind him in Sindarin. Dolora grimaced as they spoke their native language plainly in front of her kin and she pushed her way forward

"What are you saying, are you offering us offence?" he hissed her golden eyes glaring dangerously at the elf in front of her.

Lord Elrond took pause as the dwarrowdam hissed at him her golden eyes making him stop mid-sentence. He quickly exchanged glances with Gandalf and frowned a thin line forming on his face. He hadn't seen eyes that golden in many an age and his heart raced as he looked down at the fiery dam. He blinked before smiling down at her hoping to easy the tension as the dwarves behind her grunted in approval their hands never leaving their weapons clearly impressed by the females' spunk. Thorin stepped up beside her offering her his support.

"Mistress Dolora he is not trying to offend you he is simply offering you food" Gandalf said frowning looking at the dam.

Dolora visibly relaxed and smiled up at Gandalf "Well then that changes things. Lead on Elf"

Lord Elrond smiled and nodded his head towards the elf behind him before turning back to look at the female dwarf noticing she was cradling her right forearm small bandages poking out from behind her cloak "Perhaps we can see to that wound as well" he said politely

Dolora narrowed her eyes and grunted "Not likely"

Thorin seemingly pleased with her response tried to repress a smile.

…

 **KhuzDul Translation**

 _ **Iklifumunî**_ _=Damn!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading**

 **Chapter Six**

Dolora sat around an elaborately carved wooden table with her kinsmen as several elves severed them. Dolora frowned as several dishes were placed on the table, she was not satisfied and by the unhappy looks on her companions faces it appeared she was not alone in her disappointment. Almost all the dishes before them were what appeared to be many different types of leaves, she poked at her plate with her fork and brought food to her lips. She tentatively sniffed and frowned when the aroma was less than appetizing. She could hear Ori and Dori at the other end of the table discussing the food and smirked when Ori was holding up a large green leaf complaining to his older brother. The only person present who didn't seem to mind the feast before them was Bilbo having come from the shire he was quite accustomed to eating vegetables and leafy greens. As a dwarf her diet consisted of mostly meat and hardier vegetables. A passing elf smiled down at her and she nodded her head politely at her, she was tall and thin with long flowing golden hair and pale piercing eyes; dolora snorted when the elf maiden passed. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude to her hosts but in her long life she had never got on with elves it wasn't in her blood and as a dwarf she tended to be untrusting of other races.

Dolora smiled and chuckled lightly when Oin who was sitting just across from her removed his ear horn and grimaced stuffing it with a cloth to drown out the soft playing of the elves behind him. Dolora looked at the old healer and winked at him a smile slipping on her face as he rolled his eyes and flicked his head back towards the two elf maidens playing what appeared to be a large harp just behind the company. Dolora snorted and shook her head her long braid falling over her shoulder. She frowned when she looked down at it, normally soft as silk and black as night her braid looked dull in the soft light of the dining hall matted with dried wargs blood and mud. She huffed and placed her elbows on the table wincing as pain shot through her arm.

"You all right lass?" Oin asked observing her as she clutched her wounded arm to her chest and hissed.

"Fine, Fine, just a bit sore" She said her golden eyes settled on Oin's face as she fought back a wince and exhaled loudly.

Oin narrowed his eyes at the dam in front of him noticing her sheepish smile and awkward body posture he grunted and hummed to himself. Dolora tried to offer him a sincere smile but her arm had been increasingly painful as she kept bumping into everything she refused to show weakness in front of her kinsmen. She turned towards Bilbo sitting next to her to avoid Oin's glare and smiled at the hobbit as he stuffed mouthful after mouthful of greens into his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself Master Baggins?" she teased as she bumped her good arm into him jokingly. He shallowed and blush before wiping his mouth and nodded at her

"It's been awhile since I've been treated to such a feast" he said happily eying his plate once again.

Dolora snorted and looked down at her own plate pouting, she didn't want to eat what was offered but her stomach was telling her otherwise so with much hesitation she began to eat quietly with Bilbo and her kinsmen.

"Dolora you stink like a bloody Warg" Bofur said smirking at her his brown eyes sparkling as he waved a hand in mock offense over his face.

Dolora narrowed her eyes at him, before laughing "Well what do you expect, damn thing bled all over me" she laughed "Besides around the lot of you I still come out smelling like a rose" she winked.

Bofur looked at her stunned his hat flopping down on his head as he not so suddenly sniffed himself. Dolora laughed as she grabbed a piece of bread and threw it at the unsuspecting dwarf. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled as the bread flopped Bofur's hat off his head landing on the table. Bofur snorted and picked up his hat before pulling it back over his head his eyes narrowed as a smirk played across his face. Dolora's eyes went wide and she help up a hand in her defense before Bofur grabbed a handful of leafy green vegetables and threw them at her. she squeaked and ducked her head laughing as an all-out food fight began. She could hear everyone laughing and it warmed her heart bringing a wide smile to her face. She could see Bilbo ducked under the table trying to defend himself from the onslaught of food and she winked at him before coming up from under the table and wiping lettuce straight at Nori.

The elves clearly not impressed with their house guests gasped and stopped playing their harps as pieces of lettuce and greens poured over them getting stuck in the harp strings. Dolora snorted and pointed at Bombur who was enjoying all the different scraps of food flying in his direction quickly stuffing them into his mouth. Dolora was just about to throw another piece of bread at Ori when everyone fell silent and her face fell. The hand clutching the bread instantly relaxing crumbs showering her shoulder tumbling down her chest. Her face fell when she locked eyes with Bilbo still under the table his face an unmistakable look of shock. In his soft brown eyes dolora could see her reflection and she winced when a large dwarf was standing directly behind her.

Thorin who was walking with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, and had just entered the dining hall to the sounds of laughter coming from his kin. Gandalf paused and chuckled lightly as Lord Elrond gasped, Thorin glanced around the two taller figures and frowned grunting to himself he pushed past the two large beings and stood with his hands behind his back facing down his kin his blue eyes blazing with disparagement. Dolora who was standing just in front of him had her arm raised her tiny hand clutching what appeared to be bread and was about to throw it when Thorin cleared his throat.

She spun around and faced him her warm golden eyes meeting his as he looked up at him batting her eyelashes innocently. He smirked as he took in the shabby sight of his friends and the elven dining hall, food was scattered everywhere and Dolora had little pieces of greens stuck in her long ebony hair, tiny pieces of bread crumbs had fallen down her tunic. She hung her head and brought her arms across her chest wincing slightly as she took a step back

"We were just having fun" she said not looking Thorin in the eyes as she played with the tip of her hair. She hated looking at him when he was so angry it reminded her of getting punished as a dwarfling from her amad.

"Clearly" he said looking past her at his kin their eyes too seemingly avoiding his own. it was hard to keep the amusement out of his voice as he looked at the distraught faces of the elves and honestly was a little sad he wasn't part of the fun instead having to be forced to communicate with the elf for his assistance.

Kili and Fili brushed past their uncle their mouths open wide as they took in the sight of the dinner table and then their gaze settled on Dolora who was standing in front of their uncle, covered in bits of food. They both started laughing and Fili stepped up beside Dolora and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Next time you decide to pull something like this, make sure we are involved" Fili said happily as Dolora chuckled softly.

Thorin rolled his eyes at his sister-sons relishing in the face that she had started a food fight, but he frowned when his eyes fell on the bandages covering her arms. Now stained with pink splotches as well as bits of food her forearm had started to bleed again.

"Dolora come here" he said calmly his eyes never leaving the bandages.

Dolora who was laughing with Fili and Kili shot up an eyebrow at Thorin's request. Yet when her eyes followed his own she grimaced when she saw her bandage was being to soak through with blood. She huffed and walked over to him her hands resting on her hips.

"Yes Thorin" she said her eye brow raised.

Thorin motioned toward her arm and she begrudgingly held it out for his inspection. He grunted in disapproval at her for her lack of self-preservation and turned toward Oin.

"Change her bandages and please someone make sure she doesn't hurt herself. I can't be babysitting all the time." He said looking at the old dwarrow as he released Dolora's arm.

Lord Elrond who was standing next to Gandalf watched the exchange between Thorin and the female dwarf before stepping forward a smile on his face. Dolora and Thorin both turned to look at the elf and Thorin narrowed his eyes taking a half step in front of her. Lord Elrond smiled down at the dam holding her gaze as her golden eyes peered into his own.

"Lady Dolora, please allow one of my healers to attend to your wounds" he said warmly

Dolora could hear her kinsmen snort when he addressed her as lady but she turned and glared at them narrowing her eyes before turning back towards the elf. She was skeptical to accept help from an elf but his warm smile and gentle appearance left her feeling conflicted. She wiggled her and sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright Elf I'll accept your offer for assistance but you tell your healer no funny business" she said crossing her arm across her chest, her injured limb hanging at her side.

Lord Elrond laughed lightly at her rather crude acceptance and turned to one of his subjects speaking in Sindarin to fetch a healer. He turned and faced the company bowing his head toward Thorin before leaving the room, Gandalf close behind him.

Dolora turned to face her companions and exhaled slumping down in her previous seat. Oin looked at her and before speaking

"If you'd like lass I can accompany you to the healing chambers here" he said smiling at her, holding his ear horn firmly in place waiting for her response.

Dolora waved her hand and him and closed her eyes resting her head against the chair "It's alright Oin I'll be fine. I am more than capable of defending myself if the need arises" she said sighing "Besides I always keep a spare dagger hidden somewhere on my person. Although I thank you for the offer" she said peaking at him through one eye.

Oin nodded his head snorting. Before turning to look at someone approaching the company his smile fading on his aged face. Dolora turned to watch a young elf maiden hesitantly approach the group her long black hair pulled delicately behind her head framing her elegant face. Her pale blue eyes sought out Dolora and she stopped just behind her. Dolora slumped further down into her chair and groaned pushing herself up she turned to face the she elf.

"Lady Dolora" the elf asked her hands held behind her back as she smiled down at the dam.

Dolora snorted and looked the she elf up and down shaking her head her long braid tumbling around her "It's alright lass, you don't have to call my lady anything I'm no royalty or nothing just Dolora is fine"

The elf nodded "Call me Amarië, now if you would please follow me" she said turning around and walking away gracefully from the dwarves.

Dolora turned towards her kinsmen and rolled her eyes grunting before turning to follow the she elf. She caught up to her and they walked in silence for some time before Amarië broke the silence.

"How did you acquire your injuries?" she asked a small amount of hesitation seeping into her voice as she tried to break the awkward silence that had befallen them.

Dolora looked up and her and shrugged her shoulders "We were attacked by a pack of wargs not far from here. My kinsmen didn't kill it in time and it jumped me"

Amarië looked down at the dam and gasped her pale blue eyes wide with shock as she tried to look around Dolora's stout form to peer at her bandaged arm. She noticed that she was covered with what appeared to be dried blood and her long ebony hair was streaked with blood and mud.

"Perhaps you'd like to bath before we seek the healing halls" she said trying to sound comforting but frowned as the dam beside her suddenly stopped her golden eyes narrowed into slits.

"Are you trying to suggest I stick elf" Dolora hissed through clenched teeth.

Amarië shook her head her long dark hair falling around her shoulders as she laughed the sound soft and light as she looked down at the feisty dam. "Heavens no, I only want you to be comfortable during your stay. You may obviously refuse if you prefer your current state"

Dolora blinked at up at the she elf and cocked her head to the side, her eyes held warmth and genuine concern and she nodded her head "Lead on, I would love to get some of this warg blood off me"

The elf maiden nodded her head in understanding and turned leading Dolora down several warmly lit passageways to a large chamber containing several elves of various age groups. The walls were elaborately decorated and several bottles glistened in the light upon seemingly invisible shelves. Dolora had never seen anything like it before and was left awestruck as she made her way through the healing chambers. Amarië turned and looked at the dam following her a smile slipping onto her face as she watched her taking in the sight of their beloved home.

"Here we are, please feel free to take your time. Il arrive shortly with something appropriate for you to wear" she said gesturing to the steaming bath just beyond.

Dolora looked down at her torn leather tunic and shrugged her shoulders before stepping around the elf to look at the bath before her. she smiled as steam rose from the brass tub before her, obviously quite large for her standards being made for an elf but she didn't care it would give her room to stretch her sore muscles. A simple table with several bottles was placed beside the tub and she eyed them curiously before turning to look at the elegant elf maiden behind her.

Amarië nodded her head in understanding "It's all right no one will disturb you here."

Dolora nodded and watched the elf slip away as if gliding before nearing the bath. She smiled as she dipped a finger into the warm water and began to undo the many braids her long hair falling around her. she quickly discarded her torn and bloody clothing before sinking down into the warm bath. Hissing with pleasure as she ducked her head underwater. She ran her fingers through her long hair and brushed her bangs from her face relaxing as she leaned back the warm water almost lulling her to sleep. The water smelled of flowers and she turned to look at the tiny glass bottles beside the bath. They glistened beautifully as sunlight trickled though the tiny windows of this chamber. Dolora picked one up and pulled the stopper off smelling it before snorting and putting it back. She relished the bath for as long as possible scrubbing away all the blood and dirt off her porcelain skin before a light knock brought her out of her trance.

"Hello" she called ducking further down into the water her eyes peering over the top of the brass tub.

"Its only me, may I come in" Amarië called as she waited outside the chamber holding onto a small bundle.

Dolora grunted and Amarië took it as a sign to enter. Dolora slipped out of the bath before the elf entered the room and wrapped a plush towel around herself enjoying the feel of the soft cloth against her skin, it had been many ages since she had taken a luxurious bath and she already was missing the feeling of warm water lapping against her skin and the sweet smell of flowers. The elf maiden walked up to her and smiled handing her a small bundle of clothing before nodding her head and stepping out of the room. Dolora could hear her outside the door and grunted to herself it would seem the she elf felt the need to escort her to the healing chambers. She finished drying herself and held out the clothing the elf had brought her. it was a simple leather tunic although more fitted for an elf than a dwarf but dolora could complain and she looked down at her torn and soiled leather tunic. She quickly pulled it over her head and fastened it tightly around her waist. It was a bit long for her tastes but when she pulled on her skirt and fastened her belts it she decided it would do nicely. It had an elaborate neckline the leather embroidered with tiny vines and it showed off an ample amount of cleavage. Dolora snorted as she pulled it up and laced up the bodice and adjusted the soft linen shirt underneath. She finished dressing quickly dusting off her fur cloak and set about re-braiding her long hair. When she was satisfied with her appearance she joined Amarië and they went to the healing chambers.

Dolora had never experienced elven magic before and was pleasantly surprised when it was nearly painless and over quickly. She was glad of that already missing her companions and feeling strange around so many elves. Her wound was nearly healed but several long pink scars decorated her skin and she grimaced as she ran her finger along the jagged edges. While elven healing magic was powerful it was not without limits and she bowed her head in thank when they had finished. Amarië lead her back towards her kin the two of them deciding against conversation as they walked silently back to the dining halls. When they arrived Dolora turned and smiled up at the she elf offering her sincere thanks before turning to leave.

Dolora felt relieved now that she was joining her kin again and was more than happy to finally be clean and pain free. Bilbo looked up from the table now having been cleaned and smiled as she neared them

"How are you feeling Dolora?" he asked happily noticing the smile that graced Dolora's face.

Dolora looked at the hobbit and placed her hands on her hips "Better much better" she said happily

"Oi what are you wearing lass" Dwalin said from the end of the table a look of confusion on his face as he took in her rather odd appearance.

Dolora snorted and shook her head "I'm wearing what the she elf provided Dwalin, since my last tunic was torn and bloodied. I know it's rather odd but I was left with little choice" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and held up his hands.

"You look lovely my dear" Balin said smiling at her as he elbowed his brother in the ribs.

Dolora laughed heartily and bowed her head at Balin before sitting down in at the table. She turned towards Thorin who was sitting next to his sister-sons and cleared her throat.

"Any progress on deciphering the map?" she asked her golden eyes sparkling as she held his gaze

Thorin blinked several times taken aback by her appearance before answering her "No unfortunately not. Although I'm to speak with Lord Elrond shortly with Gandalf on that matter" he said gruffly placing his balled-up fists on the tabletop.

Dolora nodded her head in understanding and turned towards Fili and Kili

"Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?" she teased as they rolled their eyes.

"Our swords were named. Well not mine but Thorin's and Gandalf's" Bilbo said looking down at the small sword fastened to his hip its silver hilt gleaming.

Dolora raised an eyebrow at Thorin before chuckling "You named your sword Thorin? What is it your pet?" she teased.

Thorin grunted and shot Bilbo a dirty look "What Master Baggins had failed to mention was that Lord Elrond joined us and inspected our blades. Since they were of elven make they had names already" he said gruffly

"Why would an elf name their sword. Isn't that a bit childish" she said cocking her head to the side as she placed her arms on the tabletop.

"Hey now lass, not everyone thinks it's foolish to name your weapons" Dwalin said defensively as his hand unconsciously reached back and touched his twin axe handles.

Dolora looked at the disgruntled dwarf and laughed heartily her stomach knotting as she wheezed before raising her hand and looking at the dwarrow his eyes narrowed in annoyance at her outburst. "My apologies Dwalin I did not mean to offend. Perhaps it is I who is strange for never giving my weapons names" she said wiping away a stray tear as she shot Dwalin a brilliant smile.

Dwalin seemingly satisfied with her apology grunted and rested his face on his massive fist. Dolora turned her attention back towards Thorin and smiled at him "Okay Thorin what is your sword called?" she asked her golden eyes settling on his own.

He pulled it up and placed it on the table its wooden handle and silver hilt peeking from the sheath. He rubbed along the intricate carving along the top of the sheath "Its called Orcrist, the goblin cleaver" he said proudly removing it from the table and refastening it to his belt.

Dolora pondered the name and shook her head her many braids falling around her "And Gandalf's? Did it too have a name?' she asked looking at Bilbo as he smiled at her.

Bilbo nodded his head twitching his nose but was interrupted as someone came walking up behind them the sounds of footsteps drawing Dolora's attention away from the hobbit. She turned her head and saw Gandalf nearing them his staff in hand as he used it as a walking stick stopping beside the table he smiled down at Dolora.

"Indeed, it does Dolora, it is called Glam Drang, the foe-hammer it was the sword of the king of Gondolin. Now it finds itself entrusted to me" he said warmly looking at the bright golden eyes of the dwarf before him.

"Come Thorin it is time, Lord Elrond seeks our company" Gandalf said looking at Thorin before turning and walking away his long white hair trailing down his back.

Dolora turned to look at Thorin and he scowled and pushed away from the table standing up. He turned to look at Balin, who nodded his head in understanding before looking at Bilbo and then herself. Dolora wasn't sure what this meant and cocked her head to the side. Bilbo got up and joined Thorin and Balin before turning to look at her a smile on his face. Thorin looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow "Come on"

Dolora snorted and mumbled under her breath rising from her seat. She joined the others as they began to follow Gandalf through the elven house. They stopped in a great library of shorts the moonlight filtering through the many windows illuminating the elegant walkways above waiting for lord Elrond to arrive. The lord of the house joined them donned in fine robes with a weaved crown of gold atop his head his bright eyes scanning the company settling on dolora for slightly longer than necessary and she bristled.

When lord Elrond joined them, Gandalf pleaded with Thorin to show him the map calling him a fool as Lord Elrond was perhaps the only one in middle earth that could read the ancient text. Thorin stood his ground a frown decorating his face as he began to feel uneasy with trusting the elf before him. lord Elrond did not reply as Gandalf told him of their journey his eyes falling on the dwarves before him settling on Dolora far too often for Thorin's liking he moved in front of her grunting. Balin looked from Thorin to Lord Elrond and narrowed his eyes his friend was clearly uncomfortable and he couldn't blame him. She narrowed her eyes at Lord Elrond as he locked gazes with her and took a step back as Thorin moved between the two of them grunting. Dolora looked at the back of Thorin's head and felt heat rushing to her cheeks was he angry with the elf for studying her, was he subtly protecting her. She exhaled and rolled her shoulders looking over at Balin. He looked angry as well his thin lips drawn into a fine line as he glared at the elf.

Balin placed his hand across Thorin's chest to stop him from removing the map but took a step back when Thorin locked gazes with him. Thorin pulled out the aged map and handed it to Lord Elrond before taking a step back his blue eyes storming with emotion. Lord Elrond unfolded the map and raised an eyebrow at Thorin his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" he said his lips falling into a frown as he clutched the map delicately between his hands starting to rotate slowly.

Thorin looked up at him and went to speak before Gandalf cut him off shooting him a look thorn nodded in understanding "It's mainly academic. As you know this sort of artifact can hold hidden text" Gandalf said giving Lord Elrond a pleading look.

Lord Elrond hummed to himself before turning away from the ground ascending small stair case bathed in moonlight speaking softly to himself as he examined the map. Gandalf visibly perked up as Lord Elrond spoke to himself, the grunts from the dwarves behind him caused Gandalf to turn and smile at them "Moon Runes. An easy thing to miss"

Lord Elrond turned and explained to the group that the map could only be read from the light of the moon the same moon as the day they were written. He smiled down at Thorin and dropped the map to his side. Thorin took a half step forward and locked gazes with lord Elrond his blue eyes pleading

"Can you read them" Thorin asked looking up at the elf his voice wavering.

Lord Elrond smiled and nodded his head leading them up through the mountain passages onto an open observatory a single table of quarts sitting along the edge. The elf placed the map atop the table and smoothed it out turning to smile at the company waiting patiently for the moon to show itself.

Dolora watched in wonder as rays of moonlight shone down on the map and slowly began to illuminate hidden text her eyes widening as Lord Elrond spoke as more text appeared.

"Stand by the grey stone. When the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole" Lord Elrond said his brow furrowing as he looked down at Thorin.

Thorin ignored the elf and looked at Balin his arms crossed over his chest as he began to pace "Durin's day will soon be upon us" he said sounding conflicted.

Dolora watched as Lord Elrond and Gandalf moved away from the group and spoke in hushed tones. She watched them and narrowed her eyes when Gandalf looked over his shoulder at her. she could feel the hair stand on end at the back of her neck and she felt anger rise in her chest, she took a deep breath and turned towards her kinsmen.

…..

Lord Elrond moved away from the group with Gandalf and spoke in a whisper stealing a glance at the dwarves and hobbit.

"The female dwarf. Where did you find her" he asked looking at his old friend.

Gandalf pressed his lips together and exhaled through his nose before stealing a glance over his shoulder at the dam "She found us, insisted on coming along. She's even more stubborn than Thorin, claims to want revenge on the dragon for her curse"

Lord Elrond rose an eyebrow and looked at the pained expression on Gandalf's face "Curse what curse. You know what ails her and yet you have not told them" he said anger seeping into his normal calm voice.

Gandalf sighed and looked at his friend "I have not, for I would fear the wrath that would fall upon her. she will learn of her fate in time" he said sadly looking down.

The elf placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and exhaled "Very well, _mellon_ "

…..

"Thorin there is still time, to find the entrance" Dolora said looking at Thorin her voice wavering with emotion.

Balin nodded his head in agreement with the dam and turned to look at Thorin "We have to be standing in the right spot at the right time. Then and only then will the keyhole appear"

Before Thorin could say anything, Lord Elrond joined them his face fallen and his voice strained with disapproval "so this is your purpose? To enter the mountain"

Thorin turned and scowled at the elf "What of it" he growled

Lord Elrond sighed and handed Thorin the map "there are some who would not deem it wise"

Dolora hissed and pushed past the tall elf, standing beside Thorin with her hands on her hips, her normally golden eyes blazing as anger seeped into them. She glared at Lord Elrond and clenched her teeth "Dwarves do not need the permission of elves to do as we please. Do not offer council on the matter when none is wanted" she all but growled.

Bilbo and Gandalf visibly gawked at her outburst but lord Elrond waved his hand dismissing her. Balin laughed lightly slapping her lightly on the back as her chest heaved and she shook her head blinking.

"Well said lass" Balin joked.

Dolora blushed and turned towards Thorin "We should go before any of these elves try to stop us. We have what we need and we are running out of time" she whispered looking over his shoulder at the retreating form of Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

Thorin looked at the determined face of the dam in front of him and fought the urge to smile nodding his head. She had a temper and was stubborn beyond even his standards but she stood by their quest her belief never wavering and he felt himself warm to her company if only slightly before he turned to find the rest of his company.

…..

I would like to state that I used quotes from the hobbit movie and do not own them. I will be doing this periodically throughout my writing.

KhuzDul Translations

 _Amad-Mother_

Sindarin Translations (elvish)

 _Mellon- Friend_


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Holidays**

 **Chapter Seven**

The dwarven company made haste in leaving the elven fortress as the sun set around them. Dolora turned to glance one final time at the last homely house the sight was breathtaking even to her as a dwarf. The several water falls surrounding the elven palace reflected the sunlight glittering like jewels as they made their way up a narrow passage drawing further and further away. She stopped and took a breath of clean mountain air and smiled at the vast openness, the high rocky peaks decorated in dense evergreen trees scattered along the elven home. Bilbo stopped beside her a frown on his face and Dolora turned to him her brow raised.

"What ails you Bilbo?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder the scratchy garment rough beneath her palm.

Bilbo hooked his fingers into the pockets of his coat and turned to look over his shoulder a frown decorating his face before he turned to look the dwarrowdam in the eyes. She was smiling down at him a warm gesture her eyes slightly squinted in the fading sunlight giving them a dazzling quality.

"Mr. Gandalf, he does not follow us." He said turning to look down again his hand gripping tightly around his walking stick his breath coming in light pants.

Dolora nodded her head and flicked her eyes toward Thorin who was walking ahead of them. She patted Bilbo lightly on the shoulder and turned to follow the others, inhaling deeply before blowing out a grew puff of air pushing her long bangs from her face. "He shall catch up eventually Master Baggins. Fear not for he said he would meet us before we reach our destination" she said giving him a beaming smile.

They continued walking for some time in companionable silence the scenery ever changing as rocky mountainside expanded as far as the eye could see. Dolora relished the feeling of being so high above ground and she felt her stomach tighten when she glanced downward; far below trees dotted the earth and great grey rocks sprung from the ground. She knew if she fell it would be her death but being so high up gave her a sense of flying the openness bringing a smile to her face, she felt free. She let a genuine smile slip onto her face as she watched the dwarves in front of her lumber onwards lead by Balin the old dwarf gripping a long walking stick, reminding her of the wizard Bilbo was so found of. She could see Balin reach out and sling her arm around his brothers mighty shoulders the two of them laughing. She enjoyed the company these dwarves and hobbit brought her having long experienced the solitary of the wilderness, it was nice to be among her kin again.

She ran her hand over the simple plaits in her hair savoring the softness of her ebony hair and held it out before her a sad smile slipping onto her face as she peered at the tiny clasp fastening it. When she was a young dwarfling her mother used to tend to her hair with such care brushing and plaiting it for her each night. The tiny claps shining brightly bearing the symbol of her family name, long ago forgotten even to her own lips. She never knew her father, her mother the only family she could remember. She was alone in the vast world no kin to call her own no home to return to. Tears watered her eyes and she blinked them instinctively away, rubbing the tiny clasp between her thumbs. She was a dwarf woman with no claim to great wealth nor possession; she was a wildling. She exhaled and closed her eyes tightly shaking her long braid down her back willing her racing heart to calm itself. She slowed her pace and pulled her fur lined cloak tighter around herself and adjusted her pack, wiping away tears with the back of her hand sniffing.

Bofur was behind her and he could hear Dolora sniffling to herself her hand coming to her face. He frowned his mustache twitching and took a large stride to walk next to her. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and the corner of her mouth pulled up into a small smile at the look on his face.

"What's the matter lass?" he asked bumping into her shoulder with his own, the tone of his voice was teasing and his smile infectious as Dolora finally broke out into a smile.

"It's nothing Bofur. Just missing my kin is all" she said looking down at the tiny silver clasp fastened to her plait as it hung down around her chest.

Bofur nodded his head in understanding, when Thorin had called upon them to journey with him to retake Erebor he was more than willing to go; but leaving his kin was bittersweet in the end for the fear of never returning was all too real to many of the dwarves in the company.

"S'alright lass. We all get homesick sometimes. Isn't that right master Baggins" he teased prodding Bilbo in the rear with his walking stick earning a small chuckled from Dolora when Bilbo squeaked rubbing his rump turning around to glared at Bofur before grumbling to himself then rolled his eyes.

Bilbo turned to look at the sullen looking dam and back at the obnoxious dwarrow who was laughing beside her. He snorted at Bofur and turned to face Dolora walking in step with her one hand on his walking stick the other looped under the strap of his traveling pack "He is right Dolora I often think of the shire. My warm bed, my books and my home I miss them greatly"

Dolora looked at the hobbit beside her then the dwarf and exhaled her mouth drawn up into a small smile while running her hand through her hair pushing back the ebony and scarlet hair of her bangs; her many small plaits flowing down her back. "I thank ya lads for making me feel better." She said smiling at the two of them a warmth returning to her honey golden eyes.

Bilbo nodded his head and Bofur gave her a playful slap on the back chuckling, walking ahead to stand beside his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur.

They walked for much of the day before Thorin decided to make camp for the evening. Dolora's shoulders were tense from the pack and she was thrilled to be stopping for the day as the last rays of sunlight filtered though the scattered trees surrounding them. They were deep into the misty mountains vast range now and it was far cooler here than the hearth of the elven kingdom. Dolora strained her eyes and saw the snowy peaks of the mountain tops, the dips and valleys along the mountain and the evergreen trees clinging to the mountain face. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft fall of water in the distance kneeling down to touch the weather-beaten grass at her feet. It was damp and rough beneath her palms, a yellow color that sprung in patches all along the ground. She flung her pack next to a fallen tree and stretched her aching back her hands raised into the air. Thorin was barking orders for everyone to set up camp. Kili and Fili were sent out grab firewood, Bombur and Bofur started cooking up everyone rations now resupplied thanks to the elves and Nori's nimble fingers lifting some Elven ale when no one was looking.

Soon a hearty fire was burning and the dwarves gathered together around its providing warmth. Dolora stretched her bedroll beside her pack as close to the fire as she could. She never much cared for the cold preferring the warmth of summer months, but seeing how it was late autumn a warm fire would suffice. She joined the company around the fire plopping down beside Bifur tucking her legs daintily beneath her. She never really spoke to Bifur before since he could only speak broken KhuzDul at a rate that made her head spin; she looked over at the older dwarrow and tried to suppress a smirk. He was odd to look at with a broken piece of ax imbedded into his head, his dark hair wispy with streaks of grey. He had a full beard that was heavily greyed and a long mustache in two simple plaits. He turned to her and began to ramble on smiling at her; she nodded politely but only caught some of his words. Nori came to her rescue calling her over to him a smirk on his face and two large mugs in his hands.

"Here ya are lass, drink up. A fine wine, a gift from the elven lord himself" Nori said smiling devilishly.

Dolora cocked a brow and took the mug from Nori's outstretched hand looking down at the rich red wine sniffing it. "a gift eh? Somehow I highly doubt that Master Nori. Perhaps you stumbled upon it by chance" she said winking at him.

He smiled at her and snorted downing the spice wine with a swig, turning to fill his cup with more drink. Dolora held hers between her hands and drank a sip, she had never tasted elven wine before and was pleasantly surprised to find it both spicy and bold in flavor. She sighed happily and drank heartily laughing with Nori and his brothers as they joined them.

Thorin crossed his arms across his chest and sighed standing beside Balin, scanning their camp the darkness settling in heavily around them. He could hear the crackling of the fire and the soft laughter coming from Dolora and his frown deepened. Out in the open they were the tree line only offering so much cover from the wilds, and the campfire and laughing dwarves would only draw creatures towards them.

"What's the matter laddie?" Balin asked as he stroked his long white beard.

Thorin grunted and turned to look at his friend his hand clutching the battle-ax he used as a walking stick and sighed. "We are exposed Balin. Perhaps this wasn't the ideal spot to make camp."

Balin hummed to himself and looked at Thorin with wise eyes before looking about the camp, he took in the sight of his companions huddled around the fire and smiled to himself. "Aye, laddie we are. Best we sleep on rotations to keep watch".

Thorin nodded his head in agreement turning to look at his companions also his eyes falling on Dolora as she laughed with Nori, Dori, and Ori her cheeks a healthy pink as she laughed slapping Nori on the shoulder. Her golden eyes were stunning in the firelight a soft glow about them that Thorin could see even from his vantage point along the camps edge. She seemed so happy and full of life her smile bright and her laughter smoky filling the silence around him. She was a remarkable sight, her long ebony hair falling-down her back in a thick plait fastened at the end with a silver clasp. Several smaller plaits fell around her face bearing the same silver clasp, streaks of vibrant scarlet ran though her hair like rivers of blood; her golden eyes large sparkled with a hidden fire, her lips full and ruby red. His eyes drank in the sight of her moving down to slender shoulders and milky white skin, a large bosom, tiny waist, and large full hips. She wore a simple leather skirt and heavy leather jerkin over a white cotton blouse, heavy leather boots and a dark fur lined cloak much like his own. She was so very different from other dwarrowdams he knew her appearance would be considered odd but something about her endeared him. He was snapped out of his trace to the sound of Balin clearing his throat beside him.

"Well, laddie. Shall I take first watch with Dwalin?" Balin asked smirking at Thorin.

Thorin cleared his throat and blinked looking at Balin slowly shaking his head "No Balin, eat rest I shall take first watch" he said smiling at his old friend placing his hand on Balin's shoulder.

Balin rose a brow "Alone, I do not think it wise Thorin"

Thorin frowned slightly before flashing his eyes towards the camp fire briefly locking gazes with a pair of golden eyes before meeting Balin's dark intelligent eyes "Nay, _bahûn_ I shall take first watch with Dolora" he said his mouth forming a thin line.

Balin turned to look over his shoulder at the laughing dam then back at Thorin smiling with knowing eyes. Thorin grunted and ignored Balin moving away from his old friend to sit beside Dwalin who was stuffing his face with meat and ale. Dwalin smiled as Thorin approached him, swallowing a mouth full of ale, belching loudly as he slammed the mug down on his lap. Balin rolled his eyes at his younger brother and sat down beside him. Bombur who was sitting across from Dwalin was also greedily stuffing his face, stealing bits of food off his brother while Bofur was facing Bifur. Dolora watched in amusement as Bofur turned to find his brother stealing food off his plate; the fat red headed dwarf caught red handed with meat hanging from his mouth, crumbs spilling down his beard. Bofur clubbed his brother on the head and snatched his plate away as everyone began to laugh. The fat dwarf belching loudly patting his round stomach as he finished his wine, red stains trickled down the front of his already dirty tunic. Dolora laughed in merriment beside Nori as Dori grunted in disgust beside his two brothers seemingly not impressed with present company's manners. Ori following suit with Dwalin and Bombur began to chug down his own drink dribbles spilling over the brim of his mug saturating his wispy brown beard. He blenched holding out his cup his cheeks tinged pink, Dori gasped and tut-tutted his younger brother giving him a light smack. Dolora began to choke on her own wine watching the two brothers her eyes watering horribly. Dori rushed to her aid patting her heavily upon the back as she wheezed to clear her airways the smile never slipping from her face.

Ori looked at her wide eyed and Dolora waved her hand at him "S'alright lads I'm fine, just give a lady some warning before you do something so hilarious" she laughed wholeheartedly when she caught her breath. Ori visibly relaxed and gave her a wide smile as he ducked his head inside his woolen scarf nodding his head.

Dolora wiped away a stray tear from her eye and went to sit beside Thorin and Fili chuckling lightly as she approached them. Her head felt light and her finger tips tingled as she dropped down. Her feet tucked under her she grabbed her long braid and threw it over her shoulder her other hand still gripping a mug of spiced wine. Thorin looked over at the ruddy dwarrowdam who was sipping from her mug her eyes bright like liquid gold. She looked over at him from the brim of her mug and batted long black eyelashes giggling into the mug. Balin and Dwalin laughed aloud at Dolora as she teased Thorin, and Thorin grunted rolling his eyes at her.

"C'mon smile Thorin. Don't be so glum all the time" she teased rocking her torso to bump into his shoulder, her cheeks flush and her eyes bright her several long plaits falling around her chest as she looked up at him.

Thorin exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm certainly not glum nor am I inebriated unlike present company" he said through clenched teeth as Fili and Kili leaned over laughing at his expense.

"Pardon me Thorin, I'm not drunk I'm happy try it sometime. I think a smile would suit your face for once" she said narrowing her eyes at him her lips pressed into a thin line.

They held each other's gaze her warm golden eyes swirling with fire, his pale blue eyes hardened like ice. A deep frown was set on Thorin's face as he looked at the fiery dam before him she was angry with him that much he could determine her shoulders squared her full lips pulled into a frown, she was stubborn and it infuriated him to know she was right but he was too proud to back down. Dolora held his gaze his blue eyes icy and cold held unreadable depth, and she felt a pang in her chest for him. He was always frowning and serious and she wondered the last time he was truly happy. She lived a life with nothing, was born into it, and so she had become hardened to a life in exile and her heart went out to him for his pain and suffering. She sighed and lowered her eyes first running her hand over her thick braid.

" _Naizlili_ Thorin" she said looking up at him offering a surrendering smile as she pushed the mug of wine into his hand.

He blinked and looked down at her outstretched hand holding the mug of a ruby red liquid, his eyes trailed to her face her eyes pleading and her small smile genuine. He snorted a blast of air through his nose and took the cup from her tasting the spiced wine. It warmed his throat and set his mind at ease when he looked at her over the brim, her lips pulled back into a radiant smile and she hummed happily to herself. Balin and Dwalin who were watching the two of them looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Dolora withdrew from the fire to grab her fur cloak pulling the heavy garment around her shoulders. It was lined with soft furs, around the collar and over the hood. The fabric a dark rich garnet complimented the vibrant streaks her in hair. The fur trim a brown and grey color, it was soft beneath her fingers as she smoothed it over her chest. It was a garment worn by her mother before one of the few things to remember her by. When she rejoined the others, she noticed all but Balin, Dwalin and Thorin were still awake. She smiled as she looked over and saw everyone huddled together snoring lightly. She sat down beside Thorin again and smiled as she pulled her cloak around herself snuggling into its warmth.

"S'a fine coat lass" Dwalin muttered as she rejoined them his voice a deep rumble.

She cocked a brow at him and looked to his elder brother who was smiling and pointing to the empty cup of ale beside him mouthing 'To much drink' to her. She stifled a laugh and smiled at Dwalin "Thank you Dwalin, it was my _amads_ "

He smiled at her and rose to his feet swaying slightly. Balin rolled his eyes and stood steadying his brother "Alright brother it's off to bed, before ye fall on yer arse"

Thorin watched the two brothers walk off to their bed rolls, Balin supporting his lumbering brother as he stumbled about. He could hear the light laughter coming from Dolora the sound blissful in the otherwise silent night. He turned to look at her as she peered into the fire, a small smile decorated her plump lips her face like fine china she sighed reaching for a large stick to poke the coals. Dolora knew he was watching her silently an awkward air about them, and she turned to give him a soft smile, she could almost detect the ghost of a smile on his own lips. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him

"We have first watch" he said looking down at his hands still clutching the now empty mug.

She smiled warmly at him and turned to tend to the fire again spreading her hands wide to absorb the heat. He watched her silently unsure of what to say to her "Is that agreeable" he mumbled.

She turned her head and nodded her plaits falling around her face as she leaned forward to look at his face. He had long ebony hair much like her own, however it was streaked with silver along his forehead and his plaits ran along his temples on both sides of his face. He had a chiseled nose so unlike most dwarves and a short-trimmed beard. His blue eyes held unimaginable depth and she feared she would get lost in them if she did not look away. He was broad shouldered and well-muscled and decidedly handsome if not a little somber at times. He wore a beautiful fur line cloak of dark sapphire with thick brown fur tailored perfectly for him. His tunic was also a rich sapphire blue and under it fine mail, his belt was made of silver and mithril, he wore heavy gauntlets and fine black fur boots. He was royal from his appearance to his very stance and she frowned slightly at her own shabby appearance save for her mother's fine cloak.

"Your mother" Thorin said awkwardly as Dolora turned to look at him her brow raised.

"Yes, what of her?" she asked straightening up, looking at him questioningly.

Thorin gestured to her cloak "Dwalin's right it is a fine coat, your mother must have been a fine woman"

Dolora looked down at her cloak and ran her fingers over the soft fur lovingly "She was from what I can remember. I would have liked to think her a fine beauty before the dragon" she said her smile slipping.

Thorin frowned as anger welled inside him at the thought of the filthy beast that destroyed his kingdom, but turning toward her he felt compelled to reach out and offer her solace. She turned to look at him "She was strong, stronger than I will ever hope to be. She survived what others could not and provided for me alone until her last. I miss her very much" she said quietly into the silence that had befallen them.

"Aye" was all Thorin could say his heart wrenched for her, for he two was no stranger to loss.

They sat quietly for some time before she spoke again "She told me of Erebor before the dragon fire, she told me it was beautiful once" she said resting her hand on his shoulder, her fingertips brushing the soft furs.

He looked at her and held her gaze, the firelight reflecting in her golden eyes and she smiled at him she was positively radiant. He sighed and closed his eyes remembering the great halls of his forefathers "It was magnificent, great halls of stone carved from within the mountain, our peoples were prosperous and mortal men travel far to pay tribute to my grandfather. The treasures of Erebor were legend"

His face turned sour and hissed clenching his teeth "That worm stole my home, banished us to a life of hardship and exile. I will retake the mountain and reclaim what is mine" he slammed his clenched fist into the soft earth.

Dolora crinkled her nose and placed a small hand on his fist, his eyes shot to her own they were black with hatred and she felt something deep within her stir it was like her own eyes so many years before bitter and full of loathing "It's alright Thorin, you will see Erebor once again. We shall take back our home _asal_ , all of us" she said looking around the camp a warm sincere smile gracing her face.

Thorin looked at the small hand that covered his own her words soothing his raging heart, a tingling sensation spread from his hand through his body at her touch. She was smiling so sincerely at him that he felt the corners of his own mouth pull up. A peacefulness washed over him as he gazed into her eyes and he spoke " _akhminruki astî Dolora_ " he said quietly placing his other hand over hers delicately.

His rough palm on her hand sent shivers up and down her spine and she bowed her head to him "Of course Thorin" she said turning to look at her companions "Everyone here would follow you anywhere Thorin, they believe in this quest" she looked into his blue eyes their depths changing from an icy storm to a rich cobalt "they believe in you" she said quietly lowering her eyes.

Thorin looked at his companions and his heart swelled with pride to call them friends, his kin. He turned to look at the dam still clutching his hand her free hand playing with the tip of her plait. She was a contrast to his darkened personality full of life, a fire where he was ice. Suddenly nervous of her thoughts about his leadership he slowly released his hand from hers and she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"And what of you, do you trust me also" he said, his voice sounding strange even to himself.

Dolora beamed at him to ease his worry "i _zsagâl"_ she said "you are a fine leader Thorin, one I would be glad to follow into the heart of the mountain" she looked at the fire then as heat crept up onto her cheeks at his intense stare.

Thorin felt relief wash over him at her praise to his own surprise. He watched her look away from him, a small blush on her cheeks. She peaked at him from the corner of her eye and was surprise to see a smile on his face so infectious it was she herself began to smile, full and bright as they locked gazes.

"Thank you Dolora" he said quietly.

Dolora brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and dipped her head at him closing her eyes briefly "Please call me Lora, King under the mountain" she said happily if almost in a teasing playful manner.

"Lora" Thorin said as if almost tasting it on his tongue, nodding happily.

They talked well into the night, Thorin enjoyed her sunny disposition and quickly understood why his kin accepted her so. She was pleasant, a bit rough around the edges not defined like most dams he knew; she was a simple woman with simple tastes, despite her beauty she was also kind and she understood the pain of loss as he did. Dolora smiled and felt at ease talking to him, and was relieved when he too seemed to relax as they spoke. She wanted him to know she understood his sorrow and deep need for a homeland stolen from him. He was proud and stubborn this much she knew but beneath his rugged façade he was a dwarf after her own heart. When Dwalin approached them with his brother to replace them for watch she also felt sorry the night had passed so quickly. She smiled prettily at Thorin and stood up bowing her head to the three dwarrow binding them goodnight.

Dwalin snorted and sat down heavily beside Thorin. He waited until she was out of earshot to speak.

"So what's with the lass" he said crossing his arms over his muscular chest his brow raised in question.

Thorin looked at Balin's smiling face and Dwalin's frown and shrugged.

"O C'mon lad she looked like a lovesick maiden" Dwalin said grumbling as he moved his twin axes to rest on his lap.

Balin snorted and sat down beside his brother, giving him a smack upside the head "Hush yerself brother. You know not what you speak"

Thorin's smile pulled into a thin line and he grunted eyeing Dwalin "Lora is fine, certainly not the other. We spoke for much of the night. She's agreeable company"

Dwalin rose a bushy brow "Oh Lora now is it. Getting cozy are we" he teased

Thorin frowned and narrowed his eyes at his friend choosing to ignore the comment. Balin spoke up clearly not assumed with his nadad.

"Shush Dwalin, lest she hear you. Think nothing of calling her Lora, Thorin she also offered Kili the same privilege" Balin said smiling his dark eyes sparkling with a deep understanding.

Thorin stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose exhaling "I would think nothing of it. As I'm sure she allows all her friends to call her such"

Dwalin waggled his brows at Thorin "Oh friends are ye" he couldn't resist teasing his oldest most trusted friend.

Thorin growled down at the bald warrior and resisted the urge to punch him as Dwalin laughed and his brother lowered his head shaking it. Thorin waved his hand dismissing him before retiring to his bedroll. Balin and Dwalin watched him remove his sword and lay it beside his person before settling in to sleep. Balin turned to his brother and frowned at him his arms crossed over his chest. Dwalin looked at him sheepishly.

"What brother?" Dwalin said.

Balin sighed and narrowed his eyes at him "Nadad, don't play coy. Don't tease the lad, he has but few friends left."

"And only one dwarrowdam" Dwalin said smiling smugly, looking over his shoulder to see Dolora curled up in her own bedroll her many weapons laid out in a similar fashion to Thorin's just within arm's reach.

Balin patted his brother on the shoulder and shook his head "It makes no difference lad"

"Oh, I think it does brother, I think it does" Dwalin said his eyes shifting from Dolora to Thorin.

Balin removed his hand and placed his face in his own hands to rub his face. He was getting to old for this.

….

I wanted to create so filler material to expand on relationships and descriptions.

 **KhuzDul Translations**

 _Asal -together_

 _Amads- mothers_

 _Naizlili- drink with me_

 _Bahûn- male friend_

 _Akhminruki- to thank wholeheartedly_

 _Astî- you (respectful feminine)_

 _Izsagâl-truly_

 _Nadad- brother_


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year**

 **Chapter Eight**

Dolora awoke to someone shaking her shoulder vigorously. She blinked her eyes and grunted pulling her bedroll tightly around her face, only to have it rudely tugged off her person. She hissed through clenched teeth and looked over her shoulder to see the smiling face of the golden dwarf Fili, his younger brother behind him smirking. She groaned and sat up pushing her fingers through her tangled mat of hair. Fili was kneeling beside her when she blinked to focus and he was smiling, she narrowed her eyes and growled playfully at the young dwarrow.

"Don't cha know yo'r never supposed to wake a sleeping lady" she asked trying to cover her mouth as she yawned loudly.

Fili laughed and stood up offering her his hand, she accepted and he hauled her to her feet. She cracked her back and shook her long hair about her, tumbling down her back in frizzy plaits.

"Sure, don't sound like a lady they way you were snoring, Lora" Kili teased stepping beside his brother, smiling smugly as dolora narrowed her eyes at him.

She waved her hand at him and snorted, turning away to clean up her bedroll and re-arm herself. The morning air was cool and she was glad for her warm cloak, nuzzling into the soft furs at her collar. She quickly took out her many plaits and ran her fingers through her long hair enjoying the softness and faint smell of rose petals; before setting to work re-plaiting it two along her temple on one side of her face. one along the other just at the nape of her neck and a final large braid that tumbled down her back. She fastened the ends with several silver clasps and pulled her braid over her shoulder it was heavy and fell around her hips. Black as pitch with several streaks of shocking scarlet hair weaved through the braid. She wasn't sure why some of her hair was scarlet as she had never altered it herself, it had been this strange color for as long as she could remember. She slung her pack over her shoulder opposite her braid and slid her many daggers and short sword into their sheaths, her long bow strapped on her back. When she was finished packing her meager belongings she joined the others standing beside Bilbo as he rocked gently on the soles of his hairy feet.

"G'morning Bilbo" she said happily offering him a warm smile, as she stretched out her aching limbs.

Bilbo twitched his nose and hooked his fingers into his jacket pocket, his pack already fastened to his person one hand clutching a walking stick. He looked at Dolora who was yawning beside him a twinkle in her eyes her mood seemed uplifted, he wondered what had her so cheery this morning. "Good morning" he said rather glumly looking at the darkening sky thick with rain clouds.

Dolora frowned slightly at the hobbit, following the line of his sight to stare at the sky. Her frowned deepened when she realized what he was worried about. The sky was a sickly darkening blue the clouds heavy with rain, she grunted and turning to look around them. The air smelt damp and it had a chill about it that made her want to crawl into a warm bed beside a roaring hearth. She hated the rain it chilled her to the bone and she always found it nearly impossible to get warm again; in fact, she hated the water never learning how to swim properly as a dwarfling, she sunk like a stone. She moaned exhaling heavily and slumped her shoulders "Great it's going to rain".

Bilbo was surprised by her sudden drop in mood, he himself didn't exactly enjoy the rain unless it was to water his gardens, and he was safely tucked away in his cozy hobbit hole. He twitched his nose, and cleared his throat as the dam beside him grumbled to herself pulling her cloak tightly around her chest fastening it around the waist with a thin silver belt.

Dolora watched as Dori fused over his younger brothers getting them up, helping Ori packing up his bedroll and Nori roll his eyes over Dori's shoulder at his younger brother earning a laugh. She smiled and rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck, and turned toward Bilbo flicking her head towards the other dwarves to join them. She stood beside Balin and smiled at the white haired dwarrow crossing her arms over her chest, trying to stifle a yawn. She hadn't slept well the night before after completing her watch with Thorin, too much running through her mind. She felt good about their talk and felt that their friendship had progressed but talk of the mountain and the drake left her heart racing and blood boiling. Balin nodded his head politely toward her when she smiled at him, and rolled his eyes as his brother came strutting over beside them a mischievous smile half hidden by his bushy mustache. Dolora turned her head when she sensed someone else's presence beside her to look up at the smiling face of Dwalin. She was slightly taken aback by that smile, crooked and hidden by his mustache his dark eyes sparkling with mischief. She narrowed her golden eyes at him and rose a brow studying his face as he looked over her head at his brother. Dwalin was a large dwarf and heavily muscled, tattoos decorated his hands as well as the top of his bald head. His thick beard blended with heavy muttonchops that came to his curled over his ears and connected with the only hair remaining on his otherwise bald head. He was menacing to look at, a warrior battle hardened unlike his brother who had kind eyes. His smile looked strange on his face and Dolora couldn't take it any longer.

"What, is going on did I miss something?" she huffed placing his closed fists on her hips giving Dwalin and then Balin and accusing glare.

Balin held up his hands in mock defense and flicked his chin toward Dwalin who was smiling smugly his muscular arms folded over his chest. Dolora narrowed her eyes at him and snorted "Well".

"How was your night lass" Dwalin said still smiling down at the dam.

Dolora wasn't sure what he meant by the question it sounded simple enough but the look in his eye and the smug smile on his face made it sound like an entirely different question. She rolled her eyes and gave Balin a look that said 'honestly' to which he shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to Dwalin and briefly caught Thorin looking at her from the other side of the camp, she shook her head and exhaled "It was fine Dwalin, if a little unrestful but that certainly can't be helped sleeping in the wilds" she said cumbersomely. She rolled her shoulders and walked away from the two brothers feeling their eyes peer holes into her back as she stood beside Thorin.

Thorin watched her converse with Dwalin a smug smile on his friends face and mentally cringed. By the look on Dolora's face she was not impressed nor understood his friend's antics. She nodded her head toward Balin and snorted at Dwalin before turning heel and walking toward him. Her golden eyes glowed softy in the morning light and he thought he could see the ghost of a smile flicker on her lips when she locked gazes with him. She stopped in front of Thorin and looked up at him, his icy blue eyes staring into her warm golden ones she swallowed a lump she didn't realize was forming in her throat.

"What is wrong with Dwalin this morning" she said breaking the silence between them, turning to look over her shoulder at the bald warrior. Thorin grunted and crossed his arms over his chest his long dark hair splayed over his shoulders.

"He finds it amusing that we spoke last night" Thorin said with a straight face looking down at her, her head still turned toward Dwalin.

Dolora turned when she heard Thorin's deep voice beside her and looked at him. His lips were pulled into a thin line and he appeared to be in a foul mood again which made her heart sink. She cocked a brow confusion plastering her face "And why would that be amusing. You are our leader am I not to speak to you"

"Apparently not as a friend. Or so he thinks anyway and thus finds it amusing" Thorin said his voice lacking any emotion.

"A friend" she said the word sounding funny as it left her tongue.

Thorin raised a brow "Aye"

Dolora huffed and rolled her eyes placing her hands on her full hips and stood beside Thorin looking up at him from the corner of her eye "I take it Mister Dwalin has no lady friends then, or else he would not find this humorous" her eyes took on a playful look before flicking back to Thorin's "Or perhaps you are the one that has no lady friends"

Thorin pinched his lips together and looked at the dam beside him, she was smiling devilishly trying to hold back a chuckle and he exhaled heavily "I have but one, aye my sister"

Dolora nodded her head "Well I don't blame ya Thorin, we dams tend to be a bit, well overbearing if not a bit stuffy. Not that I'd consider meself any of those things being a wilding and all" she winked at him and laughed enthusiastically.

Thorin smirked down at her and her eyes light up with merriment. She turned and stuck two fingers in her mouth whistling loudly much to Thorin's and the entire companies surprise as she stepped away from him one hand on her hip "A'right lads let's move before this blasted weather runs us down" she said turning to look at Thorin over her furred shoulder and gave him another wink.

Everyone stopped packing and looked up at the two of them standing there a large bright smile on Dolora's face and a tiny smirk on Thorin's. Fili and Kili walked up beside their uncle and waited for everyone to join them. When they were finished Thorin instructed Balin to lead the way through the Misty Mountains narrow passages.

Dolora hummed happily to herself as they all started walking following each other in a long line. Bilbo walking just behind her cleared his throat and leaned forward taping her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and smirked at him, the hobbit always a ball of nerves and curiosity "Yes Master Baggins, how can I be of service" she mimicked her earlier words to him, winking.

Bilbo rolled his eyes "What was that all about Dolora"

She rose a brow at him "What was what all about Bilbo" she teased him her eyes bright and happy.

He frowned "The whistling thing"

Dolora laughed lightly "That Master Baggins is how you get a pack of lazy Dwarves moving"

…

The rain had come shortly after the departed that morning and Dolora could feel her mood slowly slip into sizzling anger. She hated being wet and it was cool this high up into the mountain range. Fat drops of water clung to the fur and slowly dripped down in front of her face crashing against her nose. She snorted and pulled the hood forward to cover her face and trudged along her boots making sloppy wet sounds as she took her step. She looked down and hissed through her teeth her boots and the hem of her heavy skirt were splattered with a thick layer of mud. They had been walking for hours and she felt relieved when the muddy earth changed into hard packed rocky soil as the climbed higher and higher. There were almost no trees this high up to offer some shelter from the rain, most vegetation that clung to life here were sickly looking shrubs and weeds. She peaked out from under her hood at the vast rocky formations surrounding them and Balin's white hair up ahead leading the group Thorin just behind him.

When daylight gave way to darkness the rain came thundering down around them so Thorin lead the way Balin's eyesight failing in the dim light. Dolora felt miserable and thoroughly soaked her cloak clinging to her, her several smaller plaits plastered to her neck. She could see most of her companions had donned their hoods pulled tightly around their faces to shield from the stinging rain that came down like millions of angry hornets' stingers. She wished that in this moment she had a walking stick the path so narrow and so steep her claves burned with every step she took her hand clinging desperately to the slick rock face for leverage. They travelled in single file and head pounded with each step, she clenched her fists and pulled them back into the sleeves of her coat trying to cherish the small warmth it offered. The ground was thoroughly soaked and offered no traction her heavy boots almost giving way under her as she took a tentative step forward as the wind and rain picked up blowing her cloak about her. Her hood was pulled back and her hair clung to her face and in her mouth. She hissed and rubbed it away with the back of her hand squinting her eyes from the blinding rain; she reached back and pulled her hood up.

She could hear the crumbling of rocks behind her and looked over her shoulder at the panicked cries of Dwalin and Bofur trying to pulled the teetering Bilbo back onto his feet. the poor hobbit lost his footing and was flailing his arms to regain his balance. She hissed and turned quickly grabbing a handful of his tunic at the shoulder and heaving with all her might to pull him back upright with Dwalin's aid. Bilbo huffed and looked at her offering his silence thanks, she nodded her head and turned around to follow behind Balin.

Thorin eyes were dark and blazing in the pouring rain as he looked over his shoulder at his friends slipping about the mountain path behind him. each were thoroughly soaked through and his eyes settled on Bilbo, the hobbit who was so out of place in these lands, so ill-suited to this journey. He frowned and felt anger well up within him at Gandalf's choice of burglar, it was hard enough to look after his own lest a stumbling hobbit to watch. His eyes fell on Dolora her face deathly pale her, eyes void of their warmth as she walked behind Balin. He stopped as the wind whipped about them and the sounds of thunder spilt the sky, they needed shelter to wait out the storm it was too dangerous to try to scale the mountain face in the raging storm.

"We need to find shelter" he bellowed turning to face his company.

A great rumbling shook the mountain and Dolora shot her hands out to balance herself her boots slipping as she stumbled to her knees hissing as she hit the rocks hard. Her head shot up as Dwalin bellowed to look out as a great chunk of rock came sailing at them. It hit the mountain hard and Dolora dug her hands into the ground her nails straining to find something to grip. She could hear her companions yelling around her and ducking down beside her, she covered her face with her arms as great showers of broken rock crashed down around them. A shard of the crumbling rock sliced through her skirt severing her skin and she growled. It burned and she felt trickles of blood start to flow down her leg. She peaked at her wound and was relieved to find it superficial a small cut on her left thigh. Fear bloomed in her heart as the ground gave way and more rocks came crashing down around them. She stood on shaky legs as Bofur shouted.

"The legends are true, Giants stone giants" he said stepping around her shoulder to peer at massive rocky formation in the shape of a massive man peel itself away from the mountain, great waves of stone rippling and crumbling around it.

Dolora's eyes flew wide as she witnessed the strangest thing her eyes had ever beheld. Bofur was right before her a massive unearthly giant made of pure stone smashed its fits into the mountain face pulling off a huge section of gaged rocks. It lifted it high into the air and tossed it as if throwing a child's ball behind the group of dwarves huddled together on the narrow path. Her head shot back and her heart nearly stopped when the sound of another stone giant ripped itself from the mountain. the enormous rock collided heavily with the giant's chest creating an ear-splitting crack, great pieces of stone flying and smashing against the massive body. The rain pelted her face and stung her eyes as she stood their stunned watching the epic battle unfold before her.

Thunder and the crashing of solid rock brought her back to reality, the ground rumbled and cracked beneath her as it spilt. Her feet on either side she was grabbed forcefully from behind and pulled to one side. The mountain shook violently and rocked when their pathway became two mighty legs of another giant. The company was separated and her heart raced as she locked eyes with Kili who was desperately trying to grab his older brothers hand. His dark eyes were wide with fear and her gut fell as everyone was suddenly and violently pulled apart. Rain whipped past her face as the giant took a step crashing into another, enormous chunks of falling rock crashing past them breaking the creatures body apart as it rocked back and forth. The dwarves were sent sailing through the air on a narrow ledge straight into the mountain face again everyone trying desperately to hop off the giant onto the solid path. Her hand flung forward to aid but was pulled back before she could get off, Bilbo clinging onto her cloak for stability Bofur's face just behind Bilbo's his eyes wide with excitement. Dolora felt the urge to laugh at the dwarrow who seemed so happy in the face of death and she would of if her heart wasn't in her throat thumping wildly. As the giant took a step she could no longer see her companions and she yelled into the storm for them her throat raw. Her head was dizzy and she clung fiercely to the rocks around her. she looked down at the wide eyes of Bilbo he was drenched his curly hair plastered to his face, she could tell he was terrified and she tried to smile to bring him some comfort but was violently flung her hands losing their grip. Briefly airborne she thought she was going to die seeing the horrified look on her friends faces. Her heart beat wildly and she screamed a petrified shrill bursting forth form her mouth. Her golden eyes were wide as she hands closed around the open air nothing to grip before she slammed heavily into the mountain again. Her nails digging painfully into the rocks splitting and she hissed as she tried to cling onto something. She was dangling that much she could tell and she shut her eyes as tears welled in them, real fear shook her to the core and she pressed her face into the cool wet rock. Her feet flailed trying to find purchase as the giant moved again bringing her closer to her companions she could hear their frantic yells coming closer. She tried to see Bofur, Bilbo, Bombur and Dwalin who were above her but she could not. The air whipped by her pulling her hood off as she screamed again her hands becoming weak as she desperately tried to hold her body weight. Her nails were bleeding and broken and she began to slip.

"HASEL, oh please _Mahal_ don't let me die on this godforsaken rock" she roared her voice horse and raw as she closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes to a fast-approaching rock formation and her heart sank. She could hold on no longer her hands screaming in protest, her muscles burning, and she knew she would be crushed to death here in the misty mountains. She exhaled and closed her eyes whispering a prayer feeling the rush of air at her face and the sting of rain before something solid gripped her cloak and pulled her hard toward it. She yelped and hissed in pain as her hair was painfully pulled back with a fistful of her cloak and jerkin underneath. Her hands slipped off the mountain and she was airborne again before smashing into something heavy and wet with a thud, strong arms circled around her waist and pulled her to the safety of the ledge. Her breath was squeezed from her lungs as the arms clung to her desperately black hair brushing past her face and a grunt coming from behind her as they hit the ground. She was overwhelmed and stunned as she looked up at the overjoyed faces of her companions. Before her was Balin, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Ori, Nori, and Dori all looking down at her worry plastered on their faces. She blinked and shook her long wet hair as Dori pulled her up to her feet. She had never been happier in that moment to touch solid ground and see her companions faces all huddled around her. she made the realization that she was no longer with her original group and spun around to come face to face with Thorin as he stood up his breath coming in slight heaves his bottom lip split. She squinted her eyes and smiled at him as tears sprung from her golden eyes.

" _Astû manussmi-è_ " she whispered tears stinging her eyes as she looked into the depths of his cobalt blue eyes.

Thorin slowly nodded his head and gripping his ax to balance himself as he panted slightly "Aye"

Dolora smiled so brightly despite the raging storm around them, gratitude shining in her eyes and she ran to up and flung her arms around his neck nuzzling her face in the soaking wet furs of his coat.

"Thank you Thorin. I am indebted to you" she whispered to overjoyed to be alive to care about present company and an unusual show of affection.

Thorin was stunned holding his arms awkwardly around him one still gripping his ax the other extended in front of him as Dolora hugged him her arms around his neck. He looked at Balin who was smiling at him a glint in his eye, and slowly he brought his free arm around to pat her lightly on the back. He had not been hugged in so long and it felt strange to suddenly be embraced by someone. She was shorter than him by several inches her face buried in his shoulder her hair close to his face, a faint hint of rose petals reaching his nose. She was soaked and her hair clung about her sticking to his exposed neck she seemed so fragile and small her body pressed close to his own. A small smile slipped onto his face as she pulled away suddenly her face flushed bright red.

Dolora squeezed him tightly and felt him gently pat her back, it was soothing if not a bit awkward. He had broad shoulders and from this close she could feel the wash of his warm breath on the top of her head. Her face flushed a deep scarlet when she realized they were in such close contact and everyone was directly behind them. She pulled away lowering her eyes and smiled when she caught him smiling back at her. she turned around wide eyed at the stunned faces of her companions all starting at her, her cheeks burning suddenly paled when the mountain came crashing about them again. She could see the tiny outline of the rest of her friends crashing into the rock just ahead of them. She sprang forward and drew everyone's attention forward. They all ran forward yelling to see if their companions were alright her heart leaped into her throat again.

She rounded the corner to see everyone in a pile of limbs all tangled together but otherwise unharmed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank _Mahal_ you are all right lads" she said coming to Bofur's aid reaching her hand out to pull him to his feet.

Everyone groaned and got to their feet a happy smile on Dolora's face when she mentally counted her companions all accounted for save for one. She snapped her head about trying to find Bilbo her heart began to pound again

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit" she called looking over the peak to see him clinging there desperately the same look of fear on his face that had just passed her own. She yelled for help dropping to her knees to cling to his wet overcoat, her injured hands and broken nails screaming in protest as she hissed trying to pull him up. Her hair pooling around her hands falling around her face as she bent further down to try to grab the falling hobbit. Bofur dropped to his knees beside her and reached his hand out for Bilbo to grab but the beating rain caused his hands to slip and Bilbo fell further down holding on by only one hand. Thorin flung himself over the edge of the mountain path and grabbed Bilbo roughly by the jacket and pulled with all his might a frown on his face tossing him toward the waiting hands of his companions before he pulled himself up. Dolora patted Bilbo on the back hugging him tightly to herself once he was safe, two feet on the ground. Her golden eyes sparkling and warm letting him go he smiled at her but moved away when he could hear Thorin growling lightly at them. Dolora wasn't paying any attention to Thorin she was just happy that everyone was safe and back together.

"We almost lost our burglar" she said turning to Thorin her smiling slipping off her face when she discovered he was scowling at Bilbo.

"He has been lost ever since he left home. He should have never have come, what did I say he has no place amongst us" Thorin growled looking over his shoulder at the hobbit before turning away and walking back up the narrow mountain path.

Bilbo ducked his head and frowned deeply his breathing labored; Dolora felt bad for him and she shot Thorin a nasty look before turning toward Bilbo placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "Its okay lad. Same thing just happened to me, we can be of no use together aye" she said winking at him trying to make him smile.

They walked for only a few minutes before finding a suitable place to rest to wait out the rain. It was a dry cave that was big enough for the company to sleep for the night and Dolora was thrilled to sit down and rest her aching bones she wanted nothing more than to start a fire but Thorin forbid it in this uncharted dangerous territory. She understood his concerns but she was freezing cold as well her clothing thoroughly soaked through, her arms burning and her fingertips bloodied. She looked down at her nails and grimaced several had been broken away leaving behind bloodied tender stumps she hissed lightly and went to the mouth cave to wash away some of the dried blood in the rain. It felt good to wash away the sticky blood as she tenderly cared for her wounds, closing her eyes she exhaled heavily listening to the hushed sounds of her friends talking and the steady falling of rain. Someone stepped up beside her and she opened her eye to see Kili his dark hair plastered to his face.

"You all right Lora?" he asked watching her intently.

She smiled and nodded her head gesturing to her hands, he flinched at the broken nails. "Just washing away the blood" she said sighing.

They returned to the group and she sat down heavily groaning pulling off her cloak and wringing it out water dripping steadily from the drenched garment. Kili sat down beside her and did the same, the two of them talked for some time before Dolora yawned and shivered hugging herself tightly. She was still freezing cold and pulled the now damp cloak around her shoulders fastening at her neck. She looked around at her friends huddled together for warmth in the dark cave and smiled at least they were all safe. She stood up and cracked her back looking over her shoulder at Kili

"Come on let's get some rest shall we. I think it's actually appropriate to snuggle together for warmth tonight if none of you breathe a word of it" she said a small smile pulling the corner of her lip up.

Kili stared at her before rolling his eyes and standing up following her to his brother and uncles side. Dolora threw down her bedroll hap-hazardously and snuggled down beside Thorin and Fili a space behind her. She looked up at Kili standing there and rolled her eyes.

"Get over here" she whispered and flicked her head moving her braids over her like a blanket of hair.

Kili shrugged and snuggled in behind her laying on his back his brother curled up by his feet and his uncle on the other side of Dolora. She sighed happily at the warmth her friends provided and snuggled her face into the furs of her cloak. She could hear Fili snoring at her feet and smiled, Thorin's light breathing beside her let her know he was asleep. She could feel Kili shifting uncomfortably behind her his shoulder digging into her back and she stifled a laugh. Warmth soon spread over her and she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep utterly exhausted.

 _ **KhuzDul Translations**_

 _Astû manussmi-è- you have saved me_

 _Hasel- help_


	9. Chapter 9

**Things are heating up ;)**

 **Chapter Nine**

Dolora felt movement at her side and grumbled propping herself up on one elbow to peer at Bilbo and Bofur through sleep deprived eyes. Their images were blurry and she rubbed her eyes clearing them to see Bilbo tentatively unsheathe his sword his face contorted in concern. The sword was aglow a soft blue color and her eyes shot open in realization. Thorin was awake beside her his eyes falling on the sword then slowly moving around the cave as sand began to trickle and slip through cracks in the floor. He quickly shat up shouting for everyone to wake up, to move as the floor began to give way.

Dolora only had a moment to realize what was going on her hands reaching for her sword gripping it tightly as more sand fell through the cracks creating a washing grating sound as it slipped. The cave floor began to feel unsteady and suddenly dropped below her; she felt the rush of air whip past her face and then a hard smack as she plunged into a channel below them. She could see firelight light the channel and expand below her as she plummeted down the air expelling from her lungs as she hit something hard; she groaned. Her friends were all tumbling down beside her, their limbs getting entangled midair as they fell and slid down the channel in one large heap of dwarves and a hobbit. She groaned and wheezed when they came to an abrupt stop, several bodies piled atop her own. she wiggled and tried to free herself from the tangle of limbs but she was pinned down by Bombur immense weight. Her eyes watered as she tried to suck in a greedy breath of air when he rolled off her. she blinked and took in the sight before her; they were on a ledge seemingly caged with crude spikes of wood, all around them open in a giant cavern hundreds of goblins littering the walls. She could hear the thunder of feet and the scrapping of weapons along the rocky path and turned her head to see goblins rushing towards them, their ugly faces pulled back into toothy sneers their hands outstretched to snatch at them. She couldn't get to her feet fast enough and sinewy gnarled hands snatched and clasped at her pulling her forward, gripping her arms painfully. She tried to yell and fight some of them off her but the number was to great and she was push along the path with her companions at her side.

The goblins grunted and squealed as they pushed her along their hot breath washing over her a mixture of rotten meat most foul and she felt the need to gag. She could hear the panicked cries of her friends and her heart began to pound in her chest and her eyes cloud over as her rage increased. The filthy hands of the goblins pried over her and tugged at her hair and she defiled against their dirty touch. Her hair was her virtue and no creature would touch it. She snapped viscously at the filthy pale hands with long crocked fingers and dirty black nails, swinging her arms to lash out at her captors. She could see hundreds of goblins join their kin and rush up to push the dwarves forward, scaling the wall and she thought of rats millions of dirty stinky rats rushing to devour a single piece of cheese. She clenched her teeth and growled menacingly as she was shoved roughly from behind down a dimly lit path, Balin and Bifur at her sides seemingly fighting back just as much as she.

They were shoved along a narrow rickety wooden bridge past several large caverns plummeting downward as far as her eye could see, below them plunged into darkness. She could hear loud clanging up ahead in what sounded like a deranged form of music. She wanted to cover her ears to stop the sounds from assaulting her ears but her arms were pinned down around her sides and her face contorted in anguish. Her eyes bulged when they passed into an open cave system, hundreds of goblins crawled along passageways and crude wooden shelters built into the rock. Lanterns decorated the wall the low glow of embers casting shadows on the walls and casting light on the goblins white deathly looking skin. Bridges and pathways ropes and poorly constructed platforms littered the available space and opened to a wide flat space. At the edge sat a makeshift throne surrounded by dimly lit torches decorated with skulls and pieces of gagged wood. Several chandlers hug from heavily rusted chains reaching high into the cavern to clutch to the roof. Dolora frowned in disgust at the huge abomination before them, a massive goblin with a thick boiled neck and pinkish skin bounced around before the throne. On his head sat a crown of bones and wisps of thin hair clung to the back of his head. His large bulging eyes scanned the group of dwarves, and his black rotten teeth gleamed as he flashed a toothy sneer at them. Her clutched a staff decorated with a rams' skulls in one fat grizzled hand as he flung it about screeching his ear-splitting song much to the delight of the surrounding goblins.

The fat goblin king swayed and took several steps back crushing several goblins beneath his feet as he flopped down heavily in his throne, the sound a defining thud as he finished his song his subjects singing along with him; Dolora clenched her fists and bit her lip to stop herself from roaring at them to shut up. She was disgusted at the very sight of this monstrosity before her, he was easily three times the size of the goblins still surround her and immensely fat his round gut hanging about his knees wisps of grey cloth covered his hips shredded and stained. He smiled at them and brought his large hand up to his ear waiting their praise on his song, none came from her kin their faces contorted in anger. The goblin king seemingly not impressed with his present company frowned his large eyes scanning them.

Balin shot up from behind her and shouted about the terrible song declaring it an abomination. The goblin king seemed pleased with the words taking it as praise and not the insult intended. Dolora snorted and pulled her arm away from the clutch of the goblin beside her, her golden eyes changed to pools of swirling scarlet pupils diamond slits as she seethed. The goblin squealed and released her stepping back and brought his arm up to smash against her face. The blow snapped her head back and she growled, she brought her hand up to feel the split lip blood trickling down her chin. She smiled maddingly at the goblin and licked her lips her own blood tasting of salt and iron in her mouth and she hissed at him. the goblins rushed them climbing and pulling at their clothing snatching their weapons and piling them in a heap at the goblin king's feet. a goblin pulled at her braid snapping her head back as It plundered her and stole her weapons and she yelled and thrashed her body getting pushed forward to stand behind Thorin and Kili. She grabbed her braid and tugged on it pulling it out of the filthy goblin hands to rest over her shoulder. Her breath was coming in pants as her anger boiled her blood and her vision saw red. She stood quietly behind Thorin digging her nails painfully into the soft flesh of her palms to try and calm herself.

The goblin king stood crushing several smaller pathetic creatures under foot as he lumbered before them his large stature towering over them as he demanded to know why they were there. He accused them of being spies and thieves coming into his kingdom armed with weapons. One goblin spoke up and told him they were a group of dwarves, found them in the cave above their kingdom called it the front porch. The king bellowed in anger to search them to rob them search every crevice leave nothing untouched a cruel sneer marring his sickly mouth. Again, hands rushed to meet her person and Dolora growled and fought back digging her hands into the assault and striking back the snapping of bone and squealing of goblins broke the silence as she hissed and growled. Their belongings were poured onto the ground, Bombur's cooking supplies, Oin's ear trumpet, and Nori's stolen goods her own hair clasps bearing her family sigil were ripped from her hair. The king demanded to know why they were there and Bofur stumbled to give him some reason stating they got lost on the path which was more like a track and fell into the cave. The king's eyes fell on Thorin's face an amused smile flashing across his face as he recognized the dwarf king. He summoned a demented tiny deformed goblin forth as it sped down a length of rope in what appeared to be a tiny bucket a piece of parchment in its tiny gnarled hand. He told the tiny goblin to send a message to the pale orc, let him know he had found his prize. Thorin's eyes narrowed and his heart raced as anger set it at the mention of that orc filth. He yelled at the goblin king declaring Azog long dead and the goblin king bellowed a hearty laugh his eyes falling on the seething dwarf in front of him. He shook his head and his lips pulled into an ominous smile of black broken teeth and told Thorin he was wrong that Azog was very much alive, and a high price was placed on Thorin's head. He dismissed the tiny goblin and it went whizzing away parchment clutched in its dirty hands as it scribed for the goblin king. Thorin's eyes burned into the goblin kings his stance rigid his fists clutched at his sides. He flicked his gaze over his companions and he caught Dolora's gaze. Her crimson eyes and diamond pupils shocked him as a wave crashed over him she was seething much like himself only her anger was visible as if it surrounded her entire person an angry snarling beast unleashed. He felt fear well in him but as they held each other's gaze flecks of golden warmth washed through her eyes banishing some of the fire they held.

The goblin king was becoming increasingly angry at the dwarfs mumbling and bellowed that he would make them talk, or make them squawk he turned to his subjects telling them to bring up the bone breaker and to start with the youngest his eyes falling on the stunned face of Ori. Ori was pushed forward by and surge of goblins grunting and drooling crude weapons in their pale hands pushing the scared dwarrow forward. Dolora snapped and snatched Ori's jerkin ripping him out of the grasps of the several goblins surprised by her own strength he came crashing back into her kin. She growled the sound a low rumbling in her throat as she stared up at the goblin king her crimson eyes burning into the goblin kinds amber ones. The king took a step back and held her gaze the reptilian slits in the dwarves eyes the burning seething hatred he had not behold those eyes in many an age, dragon's eyes.

"Dragon eyes, kill it, kill her" he shrieked swinging his large staff like a club at Dolora as she ducked her now lose hair whipping around her a crimson and ebony cloak. Several goblins rushed her and she ducked low lashing out violently to smash a goblin in the face. she was overrun and stumbled backwards into her kin their strong hands helping pry off the increasing hostile goblin assailants.

"You will not touch a hair on my kin's heads you goblin _kâmnul"_ she said spitting the last word, her breath hissing through her teeth as her chest heaved.

She backed up her arms at her sides palms clenched into fists his eyes blazing at the goblin king. The goblins smashed into them crawling and biting, snapping jaws and weapons flung at the dwarves as they covered their faces in defense. A goblin wandered to the dwarves discarded weapons and shrieked a ear-splitting sound in terror as it unsheathed Thorin's sword Orcrist. It flung the weapon toward the king and he back up crawling into his throne his eyes bulged in terror.

Orcrist gleamed menacingly in the dim light of the torches as Dolora's eyes landed on the finely crafted sword. the goblin king bellowed his face contorting in rage.

"I know that sword. it is the goblin cleaver. The biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks. Kill them slash them, kill them, kill them all" he roared as the goblins rushes the dwarves wiping them and jumping on them trying to pin them down.

Goblins piled on top of Dolora and she hissed thrashing about wildly, heat billowed off her body and her eyes sharpened, she could hear their heart beat, their breath and smell the blood surrounding her. bloodlust consumed her and she lashed out her fist coiled she smashed and kicked the goblins, bones breaking a sickening wet cracking sound accompanied by squeals of pain. Suddenly the air was split by a great crack as unbelievably bright light washed over the scene, and a strong just of wind knocked several of the goblins off the dwarves. Dolora felt the air rush out of her lungs and her hands dig into the broken wood beneath her to cling onto as the wind pushed and destroyed everything in its path. Her eyes focused on a tall figure clad in grey and a pointy hat light behind him as her vision cleared Gandalf was standing there his pale blue eyes fierce, staff and sword clutched in his hands.

"Take up arms, fight, FIGHT" Gandalf bellowed down at the stunned faces of the dwarven company.

Dolora snapped out of her stupor and jumped to her feet crashing through the goblins to reach down and take up her sword. She grasped Orcrist and tossed it to Thorin who was rising to his feet, he snatched it from the air and spun around to slash across a charging goblin splitting its chest open, a fine mist of dark red blood washed over them. Dolora rushed up with her companions spearing a goblin in the chest as it raised a heavy bone club above her head. She pulled back her sword the sound a sickening sucking sound as it left the goblins chest cavity. She wiped the darkened blood on her skirt and whipped around her long hair trailing behind her as she slashed with her dagger in one hand and skewered with her short sword. She could hear her kin's battle cries as they got to their feet and took up arms crashing into the goblins sending them sprawling over the ledge in great squealing waves.

Gandalf yelled to follow him and Dolora ran just behind him her sword clutched painfully tight in her white knuckled hands, the hilt and blade already thoroughly soaked with the goblins dark black blood. speckles adorned her porcelain skin in striking contrast and her eyes blazed with unchecked rage. She could hear the crashing of weapons behind her and turned over her head to see Bombur smash into a goblin with his immense gut sending it failing away over the ledge to his death. Dolora sneered pulling back her full lips into a smile spinning just in time to duck under the swing of an ax. She plunged her dagger upwards and caught the goblin in the chin skewering it thorough the head. She placed her armored foot on its chest and ripped the dagger back snapping its jaw as it fell backwards. Black blood spraying across her face as she grimaced. The goblin king charged forward toward Thorin and swung his staff in an arch meeting Thorin's blade. It sent a shockwave through the battle sending the kind stumbling backward over the ledge several smaller goblins getting pushed along with him and he flailed his massive arms to steady himself. They ran down a narrow bridge made of wood that was light by torches swinging their weapons at any goblin that got to close. Dolora felt hands snatch at her boots and she smashed her heel into a goblins nose smiling as she heard it break beneath her heavy boot. Arrows flew past her face toward them and she ducked and rolled taking Kili down with her as arrows hailed down on them.

Kili sprung to his feet deflecting the goblins arrows with his sword. His eyes wide as he stared at the sneering face of the goblins. Dolora underneath him hissed and he jumped out of the way as she flung her dagger straight into the forehead of the archer. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Kili by the shoulder turning them around to run behind Dwalin. They stopped as hundreds of goblins came rushing down channels and tunnels to flank them on both sides. Dwalin looked down and smashed his ax into the railing of the bridge. Immediately following suit Dolora and Kili did the same picking up the railing in one giant spear with Dwalin at its head. They began to swing it back and forth the wide arch smashing goblins from the path sending them crashing down several hundred feet breaking bridges and pathways beneath them. They dropped the railing and Dwalin raised his twin axes swinging wilding in front of him cleaving the goblins away their bodies crashing into each other as their slick blood sprayed over the bridge. Dolora wished she had her bow to snap of some of the goblins before her having only her sword left she felt slightly unarmed. Her vision was peaked and her pupils wide as she took in every ounce of light in the cavern her instincts razor sharp she lunged up and under Dwalin's bulky figure to decapitate a goblin trying to spear him from the side. Dwalin looked down at the crazed dam but never met her eyes as she whirled around in a wide arch her blade tasting goblin flesh. She panted heavily and cackled a menacing laugh as she lowered her shoulder and barreled through a large group of goblins. Their arms flailing and snatching at her long-unbraided hair. She hissed as they gripped painfully at her hair pulling it from the roots, they suddenly the weight was lifted and she beheld a white gnarled hand attached to no arm clutching her hair lifelessly before falling away to the darkness below. She turned over her shoulder to see Dwalin bring his ax back to his person and she snapped her head in thanks. Her crimson eyes boring into his dark eyes.

The dwarf's slashes furiously behind Gandalf as he lead them toward the exit of the vast ever expanding cavern systems. Dolora twisted her torso and swung her leg in a high kick toward a goblin crawling down the carven wall connecting with the side of its head. She spun and landed heavily on her feet and hands an arm coming around her torso pulling her to her feet she smiled up at Kili winking at him before snatching up her sword and plunging it into an oncoming goblin. The stopped at a crossroad several narrow paths joining in the middle as goblins scaled toward them, they pushed in a tight formation back to back weapons pointing toward the enemy. Oin picked up a large staff and told everyone to duck as he swung wildly above their heads smashing into the goblins spending them sprawling away necks broken to crash into their brethren. Dolora looked up to see several goblins start to climb up long spindly ropes clutching on as they swung towards the dwarves she yelled and pointed. Thorin bellowed out commands to cut the ropes and Dolora sneered when the goblins wrapped around a failing construct containing several armed goblins. Their squawks and squeals ran throughout the cavern and Dolora smirked devilishly.

Dolora looked over the never-ending waves of goblins as they rushed along the path, eyes widening when the floor gave way a jagged broken section of wooden bridge. She hollered out as Goblin arches fired arrows down on them.

"Heads up arrows lads" She brought she sword up and desperately tried to block the arrows from impaling her, one sliced through the soft flesh of her cheek and she hissed, her hand coming to her face warm blood flowed through her fingers.

Kili spotted a ladder leading up to another level as goblins poured down around them and he swung his sword at the thick ropes fastening it in place. He heaved it forward onto the goblins trapping them inside the rungs. The goblins snapping their jaws and lashed out just out of arms reach. The dwarves pushed them forward into the broken section of bridge the goblins falling away crashing into the passage bellow them the supports snapping as more goblins crashed down the cavern. Dolora hopped across the rungs of the ladder to cross the narrow gap and crashed into a new group of goblins swinging her sword in wide arches cleaving everything in front of her. She followed closely behind Gandalf who was waiting for everyone to catch up and began to run down the passageway again stopping at a large wide gap too large to jump across. As Kili approached the section of bridge broken away he cut the one of the support lines anchoring it in place causing the entire section with Gandalf and all the dwarves to swing back in a wide arch toward a new section of bridge like a giant swing. As they neared the new section several dwarves jumped off and started fighting new groups of goblins. The dwarves remaining of the swing fought against goblins that leaped wildly at them slashing their bone and iron weapons. Gandalf wielding his elven sword slashed several goblins using his other hand to usher the dwarves to the opposite side of the swing to jump to safety. Dolora ran towards the end beside Fili and slashed the ropes when everyone was safely across her legs jumping the slight gap as the bridge fell, goblin hands reaching up to snatch at her as the plummeted to their deaths. The path changed from a wooden bridge to a downward slope of rocks as they ran and Gandalf raised his staff blasting a section of low hanging rock; it fell in a great rolling heap in front of them crushing the oncoming goblins beneath it to piles of mush and blood. Dolora ran over the slick rock almost losing her footing on the goblin blood digging her sword tip into the rocky ground to propel her forward like a mighty walking stick. They round a corner and kept running down another narrow path stabbing and slashing the goblins away before coming to a large bridge. Gandalf at the lead stopped suddenly when the goblin king came crashing thorough the bridge from underneath it. His immense weight causing it to break and splinter wood crashing around them as he climbed unto the remaining bridge to stand before Gandalf wielding his ram skull staff.

"You thought you could escape me" the king bellowed swinging his staff smashing the ground where Gandalf stood before jumping back. He swung in a wide arch trying to hit the wizard but missed.

"What are you going to do now wizard" he sneered confidently as hundreds of goblins rushed to his side.

Gandalf smashed his staff into the goblin kings eye and sliced across his huge stomach, disemboweling him. The goblin king dropped to his knees clutching his stomach black blood oozing and gushing beneath his fingertips. His wide eyes came to settle on the tired old face of the grey wizard as Gandalf slashed his throat the king dropping forward as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Dolora steadied herself as the bridge creaked violently when the king crashed down. The support ropes snapping and fraying wildly as the bridge plummeted downward, her yells breaking the silence as the crashed through the narrowing cavern toward the cave floor. The smashing and splintering of wood beneath them broken the silence and Dolora clung desperately to the dwarf beside her. Her eyes meeting Bofur's as he smiled at the exhilaration of free falling. They crashed through several smaller wooden structures as they picked up speed her eyes wide as a fast-approaching rocky ledge came into view. She shut her eyes tightly and clutched onto Bofur screaming as they jolted violently coming to an abrupt stop. They were crushed under the weight of the layered bridge but none were seriously hurt. She wheezed as the air was exploded from her lungs and splinters stung her back.

Gandalf crawled out from under the rubble using his staff to pull him upright and smiled at the dwarves piled under the broken bridge. Dolora couldn't help but laugh her eyes returning to a liquid gold color as she smiled happy to be alive. She started to wiggle her way out from under the broken boards, glad to hear the groaning of her companions.

"Well that coulda been worse" Bofur chuckled beside her his floppy hat coming up as he moved his head to look at her. She nodded her head and smiled at him closing her eyes.

A sudden massive weight crushed the air from her lungs and the rotten smell of meat and warm trickle of black blood poured down on them as the dead body of the goblin king crashed onto them. She groaned and clawed at the wood to move herself, she could hear Dwalin grunting and yelling at no one in particular

"you've got to be joking" Dwalin muttered pushing with all his might to get out from under the heavy weight of the goblin.

Once they all crawled out of the rubble thanks to Gandalf, Dolora wheezed and placed her hands on her knees her breath heaving her long hair falling around her like a veil. She snapped her head up to the sounds of thousands of stomping feet and an angry war cry of the goblins rushing down the cavern walls in hordes to attack the company.

"Gandalf" she yelled and felt for her sword now lost to her she must have lost it in the fall and she searched frantically. Gandalf pulled her to her feet and turned her around, yelling commands to the dwarves to follow him for only one thing would save them for the massive horde.

"Daylight will save us" Gandalf roared turning heel and running with the dwarves stumbling behind him.

Dolora turned her head to look over her shoulder at the goblins chasing them and her eyes went wide, there were so many she feared they would be easily overrun. Her head turned toward Gandalf the tall grey wizard leading them his staff pounding into the ground as he ran. Light at the end of the tunnel washed over them and Dolora resisted the urge to cry with joy. They burst from the cave into the bright light and she shielded her eyes from the sunlight. They came stumbling out and rushed down a hill toward several large pine trees, the grass here yellowed with age and several shrubs burst from the ground. Dolora thought in that moment she would never see anything so beautiful again as the sound of goblin shrieks grew distance and then silent as the ran further and further away. When Gandalf felt, they were far enough he stopped his breath coming in pants as he leaned heavily on his staff. His eyes scanning the company counting the dwarves mentally.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit" he asked the group turning around the look at their faces.

Thorin frowned and looked around not seeing Bilbo among them, during the commotion with the goblins he did not notice his presence elsewhere. The dwarves began to argue with each other about where he went and who was supposed to take care of him. Dolora glanced up at Gandalf and caught his eye he gave her a pleading look worry marring his aged face. Dolora closed her eyes and inhaled her head felt fuzzy and her heart was still beating quickly. She could hear the snapping of twigs coming towards them and smell the faint hint of Bilbo, pipeweed and smoke and she smiled.

"He's there" she said pointing toward the tree line one hand resting on her knee as she was slightly bent forward he arm outstretched to the trees pointing her hair hanging around her.

Everyone quieted and looked to where she was pointing confusion on their faces as they couldn't see him, turning to look back at Dolora and she hung her head avoiding their eyes. She wasn't sure why she spoke up and why she knew he was there how could she explain that she smelt him without sounding insane, although after seeing the way Thorin paled when he looked at her in the goblin cave she couldn't be supposed if everyone already thought she was.

Bilbo looked down at Dolora curiously he wasn't sure how she knew he was there. Could she see him while he was wearing the ring he found in golems cave? He cocked his head to the side and frowned when he heard Thorin's doubting words, feeling he should put him in his place he stood behind a tree and pulled off the ring walking around It to stand behind Thorin.

 **KhuzDul Translations**

 _Kâmnul- filth_


	10. Chapter 10

Dun Dun Dun :O

 **Chapter Ten**

Bilbo stood behind Thorin and rocked on his heels announcing his presence, and felt a smile tug at lips to see the relived looks on his companions faces. Gandalf sighed and moved to Bilbo's side

"Bilbo Baggins I have never been more relieved to see someone in all my life" he said happily clutching his staff flashing a warm smile at Bilbo.

Bilbo twitched his nose and hooked his finger into the pocket on his jerkin and nodded at Gandalf. He gave Thorin and withering glare before his eyes fell on Dolora. She was smiling brightly her eyes held a warmth and she rushed to embrace him crushing him in a bear hug lifting him briefly off his feet.

"Oh, thank goodness you are safe Bilbo. You sneaky little burglar almost gave us the slip" she teased him her smile beaming as she released him and took a step back. She was worried about the little hobbit when they couldn't find him, he wasn't battle hardened like them and her heart dropped when she thought him lost, he was truly a good friend to her she hated to think him killed by filthy goblins.

She stood beside Thorin and Dwalin and smirked when Thorin dipped his head embarrassment crossing his face. She elbowed him in the ribs as he grunted, she turned to Bilbo and winked as he smiled back at her. Kili and Fili moved beside Bilbo and gave him a hearty smack on the back smiles on their faces and Bilbo lurched forward from the force of the blow causing everyone to laugh lightly.

"Bilbo we'd given you up" Kili said "How on earth did you escape" Fili said finishing his brothers thought.

Bilbo twitched his nose and met Gandalf's eye briefly his hand snaking into his pocket and Gandalf flicked his eyes downward. Dolora narrowed her eyes at the hobbit and felt her head swim something was different about him, he carried something she could sense it and it blurred her vision. She shook her head and went to stand beside Bilbo slinging her arm around him smiling

"What does it matter. He's back" she said happily trying to avoid any questions from her dwarven friends.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at the two of them, something flaring up inside of him at her show of affection toward the hobbit. He grunted and frowned holding his ax in front of him to lean on coming closer to the pair "It matters. I want to know why did you come back"

Bilbo looked at Thorin's face his icy blue eyes boring into his own and he felt pity for him. Thorin was always so somber and he doubted him from the very beginning and truthfully, he wanted to go back to the shire many times but looking around at the happy faces of his friends he knew he never could. He needed to help them reclaim their home, and he would be damned if he stood aside and did nothing. He gave Thorin a small smile and an honest look "Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have and your right I often think of my home, I miss it" he shrugged his shoulders "That's where I belong. that's why I came back, you don't have a home it was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can" he said looking Thorin in the eyes.

Dolora gave him a light squeeze around the shoulders and looked between the little hobbit beside her and Thorin and felt her heart sink. Thorin's blue eyes held such depth such pain and misery then for misjudging Bilbo and Dolora felt sorry for him but it was also deserved, she moved from Bilbo's side to stand beside Fili and Kili, her face crestfallen as she thought of the home she never knew.

Howls split the silence that had befallen them and Dolora looked up toward the mountain her eyes straining to see the shapes running down the hillside in the dying light of day.

"Wargs" she yelled and pointed to the large shapes barreling down the hillside toward them.

"Azog" Thorin muttered to himself taking a step back his blue eyes blazing as he saw the pale orc atop a white warg on the ledge of the mountain above them.

"Out of the frying pan" Dolora hissed "And into the fire" Gandalf said beside her.

"Run" Gandalf yelled and turned to run down the slope of the hill toward several thick tall evergreen trees.

Dolora nodded her head and began to run down the hill with the others, the howls and snapping jaws of the wargs just behind them. The ground was uneven here several tall rocks jutting out of the ground and fallen tree branches. She had to jump to get over the fallen branches her short legs barely able to clear them. She could see Bilbo just behind her, his large feet making soft pattering sounds as he ran and she gave him a brave smile. A flash of fur above her caught her eye as a warg jumped off a rock to land heavily in front of Bilbo its yellow eyes gleaming its jaws dripping with saliva. It snapped at him and lunged as he drew his sword, it was glowing blue before it plunged into the head of the attacking warg to the hilt. Bilbo was pushed up against the tree his face shocked and his eyes wide he tried to pry the sword from the beast's head but couldn't get it to budge.

More wargs descended upon them and Dolora whirled around the avoid the snapping jaws behind her, hot foul breath washed past her face ruffling her hair.

"AX" she called reaching an outstretched hand toward Thorin who tossed her a broad faced long ax, it arched through the air and she jumped a little grasping it. She dropped low under the snapping jaws of a grey warg its saliva dripping across her face, she grimaced and swung the ax embedding It into the beasts' neck. it howled and stumbled forward its front legs buckling and it rolled. Dolora ran up beside it, grabbed the handle and pulled it free, blood oozing around the wound the warg wriggling and wheezing as it died. She grimaced and spit on the beasts dying form before, turning and running towards the tree line, slowing down as the earth gave way to a sheer cliff. She cursed in KhuzDul under her breath and turned to face the wargs still running towards them. Several orcs were atop the massive wolf like beasts holding long spears, armored in heavy sharp iron armor. Dolora narrowed her eyes when a massive white warg came to stand above the pack on a large rock jutting from the ground. Atop the beasts back sat a massive, heavily muscled pale orc adorned with several deep pink scars slashed across his body. Her face paled and she flicked her head around for Thorin, his face was set in a deep scowl his eyes locked onto the face of Azog the defiler.

A warg came barreling straight towards Thorin and he didn't move, Dolora hissed and tossed her ax as hard as she could toward the warg hitting it square in the face as it yelped and tumbled to a stop in front of Thorin dead at his feet. Dolora inhaled a deep breath and turned to Gandalf, the grey wizard always had a plan and she was looking into his eyes pleading he had one now.

"Quick, into the trees" he bellowed hooking his staff into one of the low-lying branches pulling himself up.

Dolora nodded and jumped gripping a branch straining her muscles to pull her up, she rocked her hips and got momentum swinging her legs around the branch. Her companions were all following suit climbing into the trees as high as they could to avoid the snapping jaws of the wargs bellow. Her eyes went wide with shock as she watched Bilbo try to pry his sword of out the head of the dead warg, not yet up in a tree himself, she dropped down lower on a branch her muscles coiled ready to spring ahead to save him.

"Bilbo get clear" she called and lowered her hand down towards him the other griping painfully tight onto the wooden branch. Fili was above her and dropped down to grab the hood of her cloak to steady her as Bilbo snatched her hand and she pulled grunting in exertion brining him onto the branch she occupied. It cracked and groaned beneath them and she gave Bilbo a bashful smile before grabbing the branch above her and pull herself up.

"Dwarves are heavy Bilbo, we tend to be quite muscular" she winked and offered him her hand pulling him up along with her.

The wargs crashed against the trees hard, snapping their massive jaws long fangs bared as they growled and jumped trying to snatch the dwarves in their jaws. They circled the trees and barked their yellow eyes staring up at their prey. Azog moved on his white warg and called out in orcish commanding them to bring the trees down. The wargs understood their master's orders and began to charge the trees and smash into them heavily. The trees groaned and shook violently and Dolora gripped it painfully tight her already injured fingers screaming in protest. She was tired and her arms ached from fighting the goblins but she would not be bested by a pack of mangy wargs and their orc masters. She looked down and locked her golden eyes at a brown warg its yellow eyes glaring back at her, she growled under her breath.

Gandalf was quiet at the top of the tree, clutching his staff tightly to his chest he frowned as the wargs circled and jumped at the trees. He knew they would not last long at this rate and he looked around for some sort of aid his eyes fell upon a moth and he reached his staff out toward it. The moth landed gracefully on the tip of the staff and fluttered its wings as Gandalf whispered to it before it took flight. Dolora watched as the wargs ducked and tucked tail as the white warg walked to them a mighty beast with snow white fur save for several dark black stripes across its shoulders and down its flanks. It had pale eyes like that of its master and growled and snapped at the cowering wargs before it. Dolora felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle as she looked at Azog his small eyes briefly meeting hers as he ran his bladed arm across the furs of his warg. He smiled to his orc warriors and inhaled speaking in their native tongue and Dolora narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as the words seemed to assault her. the only words she could clearly understand was Thorin's name followed by his fathers, she shot her head up to look at Thorin's face as pain flashed through his eyes followed by anger. Azog pointed a mace up at Thorin and spoke in his tongue before whipping it around to point at the trees.

The shockwaves came then followed by the slow uprooting of the trees and the wargs pushed and smashed the trees at the trunk. Dolora felt herself slipping as the tree she was on slowly uprooted and she began to lower towards the ground. A warg jumped and snapped its jaws at her and she hissed tucking her feet to her chest bringing them down in a hammer blow to the beasts' sensitive snout. It yelped in pain and crashed to the ground on its side, before shaking its head and running at the tree again finally downing it. Dolora on had a moment to react and she jumped through the air into the neighboring tree, Bilbo, Fili and Kili following suit. The wind was knocked out of her as her chest collided with a branch and she desperately slung her arms around to hold on. Dwalin grabbed her and pulled her up, helping the others as well. She was below Gandalf now at the furthers-most tree at the very edge of the cliff face. looking down made her head spin a hundred or more feet down lay a heavily wooded area and if she let go it she would plummet to her death. The wargs bit and ripped off the lower hanging branches digging their claws into the bark of the tree trying to find purchases and Dolora winced as another tree fell. More dwarves came into their tree quickly climbing higher as snapping jaws tried to get them.

Eventually all the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf were in the same tree, and it was slowly getting uprooted itself. Gandalf reached for the pinecones in the tree and lit them on fire throwing them down to each dwarf to hurl as projectiles at the wargs. Gandalf threw his small makeshift fire bomb down at the wargs and they jumped and growled as it rolled toward them. Slowly the brush started to light on fire spreading quickly through the dried forest floor creating a barrier between themselves and the wargs. When Kili tossed a flaming pinecone down to Dolora she expected it to be hot but in her palms, it felt cool to the touch and she raised a brow. Her comrades seemed to be having trouble just holding theirs long enough to lite another and here she was gripping hers with ease. The flames dancing around her fingertips it felt oddly comforting. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, whipping the projectile straight at the warg she smashed in the nose hitting it in the shoulder lighting its hair on fire. It yelped and ran as its fur engulfed in flame. She smiled to herself in a small triumph the smell of burnt hair and flesh assaulting her nostrils, she grimaced and exhaled heavily. She cheered when the wargs turned tail and began to run away from the growing fire, their tails tucked between their legs, soon the whole company was cheering save for one. Their cheers soon turned to cries of anguish as the tree began to fall slowly until it was horizontal. Their grips slipping Dolora dug her nails into the bark of the tree. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled herself up until she was straddling the tree trunk. Dori screamed as he slipped his fingers losing their grip and started to fall. Gandalf quickly shot out his staff and Dori gripped the curved end painfully his fingers digging into the wood.

Dolora shot her arms out to help her friends and pulled Bilbo up to grip a branch under his arms. Her limbs were tired and she was getting angry. Angry that her fate would lead to this dying at the hands of an orc no less and his pack of wargs. They had defeated the trolls, lived through a stone giant thunder battle, and killed the goblin king, she clenched her fists and smashed the trunk. She could see the wide-eyed stares of her kin as they looked down at the orc pack and she looked up to see Thorin slowly rising from tree, one hand firmly grasping Orcrist the other held out slightly in front of him a makeshift shield strapped to his forearm. Dolora's heart raced.

Thorin was looking straight at Azog with hatred in his eyes. His anger got the better of him as he looked down at Azog and he slowly rose to his feet walking along the tree ignoring the calls of his kin and the shocked gasp of Dolora behind him. The pale orc held his gaze and sneered seemingly aware of Thorin's intent. Thorin began to pick up speed as he ran off the tree trunk through the line of fire that was slightly parted at its middle. The flames surrounded him as he bounded toward his mortal enemy and Azog opened his arms invitingly taunting him as he came toward him.

Dolora blinked and cursed Thorin under her breath for being so reckless, she stood up bracing herself with outstretched arms. Bilbo looked up at her and shook his head trying to convince her to stay put she peered at him with golden eyes that were wide and flickering with fire her pupils contracting slightly. He shuddered he had never seen he look so predatory. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she looked down at the hobbit who was clearly afraid of her and she tried to smile at him to be reassuring. Her head snapped up when she heard Thorin's battle cry his sword raised and his shield arm up and her heart stopped. He was outnumbered and alone, it was bad enough that he was going to fight Azog but he was going to fight Azog alone who was riding a warg. Such a stubborn, proud dwarf she thought and shook her head reaching down to find one of her daggers. Her eyes went wide and panic struck her to the core when she felt nothing until realization dawned on her the goblins had stolen her weapons. She cursed under her breath and felt her blood boil.

She watched as if in slow motion Azog kick his heels into the warg and jump over Thorin as he charged slamming him into the ground. She could hear the air being propelled from Thorin's lungs as he hit the ground hard and see his head lolling to the side. She froze in place standing on the tree trunk as Thorin got to his feet her heart racing her blood boiling, her vision beginning to blur. She could hear Dori and Ori cry out as they began to slip off Gandalf's staff and see Dwalin struggling to get to his feet to help Thorin. She inhaled and felt her muscles coil ready to spring leaving her shuddering in anger. A loud crack spilt the silence as Azog brought down his mace in a hammer blow to Thorin's chest knocking him to the ground again as he tried to stand. Dolora could hear his cries and turned to look at Gandalf, unaware of her intentions she peered deep into the wizard's pale blue eyes for some sort of guidance. Gandalf dipped his head at her and she at him, before she turned to watch Azog's beast snatch Thorin in its mighty jaws. His screams assaulted her ears and she dropped to a knee clutching her head painfully. She could not control her rage, could not stop herself as her curse took over her heart. It was an overwhelming sensation like never before, power surged through her aching muscles, her eyes glowed an ominous crimson, her pupils narrowed to slits, her senses sharp as a blade edge she could hear the beating hearts of her companions, feel their breath, her fingertips tingled and burned. The cries of her friends brought her head up and she narrowed her eyes.

The smell of his blood sent her over the edge and she stood digging her hands into the bark of the tree, talons burst from her fingertips were small pink nails once stood. She saw fire, her vision red with anger and bloodlust overcame here. She burst from the tree like a hurricane, unaware of the cries of her companions as she ran toward the filthy mutt that had her friend in its disgusting foul jaws. She curled her hand into a fist and watched Azog turn amused as she came barreling up toward them. He sneered at her and she roared a fierce guttural battle cry, the sound loud an inhumane, feral, and deadly as it reached her own ears. In the moment, she wasn't sure what she was doing, the only thing for certain was to attack the creature that dared harm her kin. She smashed into the white warg with a force that she should not have possessed. She could hear the beast expel air from its lungs in a great wheeze it tossed its head around and released Thorin from its jaws. He hit the ground hard a few feet behind her in a daze his sword falling out of his hand. Dolora briefly snapped her head around to see him land and was relieved to find him still breathing, she could hear his heart beat in his chest and was glad of it. She turned to face down the warg as it rushed at her snapping its jaws. She ducked and brought her hand across its chest slashing open its white fur with her long talons. Blood dripped from hands as she watched the beast jump back in sudden pain and growl at her its long fangs bared. Dolora took a tentative step back and brought her hands before her, her claws like weapons she sneered at the stunned looking Azog baring long fangs. He held her gaze his pale eyes looking into her crimson ones. He found it amusing that this possessed female before him was standing before him protecting Oakenshield. He laughed and turned his head to look over his shoulder at his comrades speaking in his native tongue

"Oakenshield's Kurv. Vras gruiuk" he said sneering down at her baring his fangs.

Dolora shook her head, she wasn't sure how she understood what he said but she growled and spat at the orc "Ashdautas Vrasubatlat Lulgijak".

Azog growled at the female before him, she understood their language and insulted him he narrowed his eyes at her and growled out a command to kill her, cut off her head and bring it to him. an orc jumped off his warg mount and slowly made his way to her, his crude looking sword held out as he smiled at her. She hissed and moved backward her armored foot bumping into Thorin, she turned her head and looked down at him as his eyes rolled in his head. He was losing a lot of blood she could smell it and it only enraged her further, she glared at the filthy orc as he lumbered toward her he raised his sword in a high arch to cleave her in two and she sprang at him latching onto his iron chest plate she dug her talons into his flesh and buried her teeth into his neck as he feel to his knees. She could taste the foul blood on her tongue as it oozed out her mouth marring her pale skin. She stared up at Azog with fire in her eyes as she released his dead comrade and pushed herself to her feet black blood staining her long fangs. His warg took a tentative step back as fear clouded it eyes at the beast in front of it. Dolora's eyes flickered down to the white warg and she growled. Suddenly another orc rushed her and knocked her off her feet down beside Thorin and she kicked viscously upward snapping its jaw shut.

She could hear the thumping of feet coming toward her and was surprised to see the hobbit of all people rush to their aid Bilbo smashed into the orc sending them to the ground. He had his sword unsheathed and plunged it into the orcs chest repeatedly crying out as he did. Bilbo got to his feet and stood before Azog, Thorin just behind him and Dolora slowly standing at his side her face covered in black blood she looked deadly and predatory. He held his sword out and swung it in an uncoordinated arch in front of him as the orcs and wargs slowly closed in on him.

…..

The dwarves watched their resident female rush toward the enemy with inhumane speed and smash the warg in the face. They couldn't see exactly what was unfurling but they could hear her roar and they shivered at the inhumane sound of a feral beast. They strained their eyes and held their breath as the warg lunged at Dolora feeling relieved as she ducked and smashed the warg across the chest. Gandalf watched in fear at her raw power and shuddered he knew the dwarves were unaware of what was really happening and he was glad of it. The dam was crazed with bloodlust and was protecting Thorin separating him from the orcs. They watched the pale orc and dolora have a standoff listening to him speak in black tongue to his comrades laughing and then to their amazement Dolora hissed the black tongue back at him. they didn't understand what was being said between the two, too stunned to care. They cried out as an orc began to stalk towards Dolora sword held over her small frame, she only came up to the foul things hips. Silence fell over them as they watched her leap onto the orcs armored chest and take it to the ground. Eyebrows raised they watched her kill the orc, from the distance they couldn't tell if she held a weapon or not, cheering as she rose to her feet. Bilbo stood up and watched in slow motion as an orc smashed into Dolora sending her tumbling to the ground and he grab his sword. in that moment, a burst of courage filled his heart and he raced toward them, tackling the orc. The dwarves were silent again as Bilbo rushed to aid Dolora and Thorin, before pulling themselves up and following behind the hobbit. Their battle cries startling the orcs as they rushed them weapons drawn.

Gandalf smiled as he saw mighty eagles descend upon them swopping low to catch Dori and Ori as they finally slipped off his staff. He smiled and jumped from the tree himself landing gracefully on an eagle back. The massive birds circled the company picking them up in their claws taking them from their battle and dropping them on each other's backs. Some eagles grabbed at the scrambling wargs and tossed them from the side of the cliff, their barking and yelping splitting the night air. Dolora roared and smashed her fist into the snapping mouth of a charging warg pushing Bilbo away. her chest heaved and she clenched her fists cutting her palms as blood dripped down her fists. she looked up and saw the eagles circling them coming down to grab Bilbo. She stood beside Thorin and took a deep breath watching the mighty birds flap their wings creating great gusts of wind carrying the flames of the fire towards the wargs catching them on fire. An eagle slowly approached her and opened its talon feet wide to scoop up Thorin's unconscious form. she watched in amazement as the bird delicately lifted him and took off, Thorin's oaken shield falling off his forearm. Dolora smiled happily tear burning her red eyes she snatched up the shield and held her breath as a bird snatched her in its immensely large foot. She was airborne for a moment before she landed on the back of another eagle its feathers surprisingly soft as she clutched on.

They soared through the air as the sunset around them and Dolora felt her breath hitch in her throat at the beautiful scene before her. the thrill of flying all too real left her stomach in knots as she peaked from the feathers to watch Thorin's unconscious form. She could hear Fili and Kili call out for their uncle in fear and she felt her heart ache for them. Thorin was alive she could hear the flutter of his heart beat but how could see tell them that, in fact she was entirely unsure of how to explain anything that just happened, she herself wasn't sure having never experienced it before. She was afraid that they would fear her cast her aside for her curse and poor Bilbo saw her when she was crazed with bloodlust the black blood of the orc still marred her mouth. She shuddered at the taste still lingering in her mouth and wiped her cloak vigorously over her face and tongue to banish the blood. she looked down at her pale hand and now normal nails and felt her heart sink, what was she if not a monster. The eagles brought them over the peaks of the misty mountains, across valleys and dips to a lone peak rising from the valley below the carrock.

The eagles gently placed the dwarves down and Gandalf rushed to Thorin's side placing his hand over his face and mumbling something Dolora could not understand. Her companions rushed to his side and watched as Gandalf healed Thorin. Dolora stood off to the side beside Bilbo and dipped her head smiling as Thorin flutter his eyes. Happy sighs exploded out of everyone's mouth as Thorin spoke

"Lora" he whispered to Gandalf.

Gandalf looked over his shoulder at Dolora who was standing with her head down her hands wrung together tightly "She's here"

Thorin was helped to his feet and Dolora winced under his stare, she raised her head up to meet his gaze her golden eyes pooling with unshed tears. He took a step toward her on shaky legs and she resisted the urge to shrink away unable to read the emotion in his eyes.

"What were you doing, you nearly got yourself killed" he said looking down at her and she winced averting her eyes. He cut her off before she could answer "Thank you _bah_ _âna_ , you saved my life" he said pulling her into a fierce hug.

Dolora was at a loss for words as Thorin hugged her, but she snaked her arms around him and returned the embrace laughing lightly. He hugged her tightly and her face was buried in the furs of his coat again his ebony hair falling on her cheek. He smelled of leather and iron and she felt her face flush again. He pulled her back and laughed lightly looking into her eyes "Did you punch Azog's beast to get her to release me".

Dolora dipped her head embarrassed as everyone laughed but she looked up and winked at Thorin "Aye, I did just that"

She smiled and pulled out his shield from under her cloak and handed it back to him a warm smile on her face. He looked shocked to see the gnarled old oaken branch and smiled at her running his fingers over the wood, before turning to look at Bilbo.

"And you Bilbo, I owe you an apology, I once said you had no place amongst us. And I'm not to proud to say that I was wrong in that matter. Thank you my friend" Thorin said pulling Bilbo into an embrace with his free arm, much like dolora did often.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin and then Dolora as she gave him a little wink. He turned and peered around him the sight was breathtaking atop the carrock he had a spectacular view. Trees and a great vast river ran as far as the eye could see. His breath hitched when his eyes fell on a singular lonely peak far in the distance.

"The lonely mountain" he whispered to himself.

Gandalf stood beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder nodding his head. The dwarves all crowded around the edge of the carrock and stared in wonder at the mountain. dolora felt tears pooling in her eyes that would be her home she would do anything to help regain it. She stood beside Thorin and smiled as a genuine smile graced his handsome face pride welling in his eyes.

"Our home" he turned and looked down at Dolora as her eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight, she nodded her head and laughed.

"Home" she whispered to herself.

…..

Disclaimer

I do not own the hobbit any of its characters or dialogue. I strictly own only my own non-original characters.

I would like to thank the dwarrowscholar for the khuzdul translations and anglefire for the orcish translations

 _ **KhuzDul Translations**_

 _Bahâna-friend that is female_

 _ **Black Speech Translations (orc)**_

Oakenshield's Kurv. Vras gruiuk- Oakenshield's whore. Kill the women

Ashdautas Vrasubatlat Lulgijak- Someday I will kill you


	11. Chapter 11

**Cheers**

 **Chapter Eleven**

They had made their way down the carrock and through vast open wilderness towards the lonely mountain for what seemed like an age to Dolora. Late autumn was upon them and all around the trees had changed to beautiful shades of reds and yellows. Dolora was seated along a rocky outcrop with her dwarven companions and the grey wizard awaiting Bilbo's return. Thorin had sent him to scout out the area just ahead of them for signs of Azog's orc pack. She was worried about the hobbit, he had been gone for some time and she could hear the faint howling of the wargs in the distance. Much had changed in her since the day she stood against Azog and his white warg, and she was having an increasingly difficult time concealing it. Her senses were sharper, she was stronger, faster, and she was plagued with headaches and strange sensations. She could not explain to the others what had happened that day for she did not know.

While they waited for Bilbo to return she decided to re-plait her long hair and fasten it with bits of leather, since her silver clasps were stolen from her at the goblin tunnels. She started plaiting at her temple around her ear and down part of her neck finishing the long thin ebony plait. She did a second just above the first in the same manner, and a third on the opposite side of her head. She pulled her remaining loose hair together and made one giant four plaited braid that hung down her back, ribbons of scarlet hair twisted into the ebony braid a striking contrast. Dolora loved her hair, it was long and soft and such a rich color; when she had finished her braid, she frowned, the loose end twisting her in fingers no heavy silver clasp to fasten it, a mark of her heritage her family crest passed down from her mother. She was truly a wildling now, she felt tears rush to her eyes at the though and inhaled closing her eyes forcing them away. She dipped her head and tore away a small strip of leather from her skirt and tied it around the tip of her hair into a small brown bow. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up pulling the fur cloak tightly around her shoulders, dropping down to stand beside Gandalf.

…

Bilbo poked his head out from behind the cover of rocks and watched as Azog ran past a distance away his orc pack trailing right behind them. He felt relieved when the orcs had moved on, but his heart pounded when a massive black bear pushed through the forest to stand atop a large rock formation. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, thick dark fur and heavily muscled shoulders. The creature had a distinctly bear like head with long fangs and small yellow eyes. It was watching the pack of orcs its heavy breath reaching Bilbo's ears. He slipped quietly down the rocks toward the waiting group of dwarves.

A loud roar echoed in the distance and Dolora shot her head up to see Bilbo stumbling down the hill with as much stealth as he could muster. She smiled when he joined the group and came to stand beside him.

"Well, good news or bad news" she asked concern lacing her voice as she stared down at the panting hobbit.

Bilbo looked up at his companions "Good, the orcs have moved on, but.." he was cut off to the sounds of happy cheering from his companions.

Dolora cocked her head at the hobbit, he looked upset about something and tried to speak but everyone kept cutting him off, and Dolora snorted holding up her hand "What's the matter? Did they see you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Bilbo placed his hands on his knees and shook his head catching his breath. He held up one finger to silence the already rambunctious group of dwarves "There's something else out there".

Gandalf's face went blank and his eyes grim as he looked down at the concerned face of Bilbo. He frowned and gripped his staff tightly his throat feeling suddenly dry "Did It look like a great black bear" he asked.

Bilbo twitched his nose and scrunched his eyebrows "Yes, how did you know" he said giving Gandalf a quizzical look.

Gandalf frowned and turned away from the group remaining silent. Dolora narrowed her eyes at the sullen looking wizard as her friends started arguing about turning around and taking a different path. She snorted and looked at Thorin, his face also crestfallen, he knew if they were to double back the orcs would overrun them. She turned to look at Gandalf his long pointed hat slightly bent at the tip and a mass of greying hair tumbled down his back, she thought he looked old then like a mortal man as his shoulders slouched.

"Gandalf" she questioned quietly.

He turned around and offered her a small smile, before averting his eyes to address the group "There is a house not far from here. We might take refuge there" he said sulkily.

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes his face pulled into a grimace "Who's house? Are they friend or foe?".

Dolora looked upwards, the sky was beginning to darken and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She had a bad feeling like an oncoming danger and she pulled her cloak around her for comfort; her hand resting on the hilt of a dagger borrowed from Fili. She had lost her weapons in goblin town and felt naked without them, she never went without arms and was grateful the golden dwarf carried so many weapons on his person.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us" Gandalf said grimly looking at the sullen faces of the dwarves.

Dolora frowned and narrowed her eyes at the wizard, before cringing at the ear-splitting sound of a feral roar coming from behind them.

"What choice do we have" she said brining her hands up to cover her ears, she felt dizzy and her head pounded as she gazed into Gandalf's pale blue eyes.

"None" Gandalf replied honestly, turning around and running down the slope of the hill into a wide-open valley.

Dolora grimaced and followed suit jogging behind the wizard as they passed through beautiful scenery. The grass was green and lush and a small stream trickled through the valley as their feet stomped heavily through the water. Dolora's boots felt heavy with each step small droplets of water splashing up around the edge of her skirt as she ran. They ran through the valley into another heavily treed area, Dolora breathed deep the scent of pine needles and fresh air it was exhilarating. She looked about the group everyone's faces pulled into serious looks of concern or frowns as they jogged onward following the wizard. They had almost cleared the forest when the roar came again and everyone stopped shocked at the amplitude and nearness. Dolora felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her eyes went wide, the roar of the beast sent shivers up her spine for it sounded so much like her own. Gandalf ushered them forward towards a small cottage nestled in a small wooded area on the outskirts of a wide-open valley.

She ran as fast as she could straight toward the cottage picking up her skirts her hair whipping behind her. She was faster than her male companions passing them easily, even keeping pace with Gandalf whose strides were far longer than her own. She turned to look over her shoulder to look at Bilbo whose brown eyes were wide with fear, and felt the need to suppress a chuckle when Bombur the largest of them all sped past everyone his fat stomach jiggling wildly as he ran. She passed through a tall wooden gate and stopped at a huge carved door, she pushed into it but it was closed tightly. She turned to watch Fili and Kili smash into the door to open it as she took a step aside. Surrounding the cottage were hundreds of large honey bees buzzing about their hives, the beat of their tiny wings a soothing hum to Dolora's ears. Her tranquility was broken when a roar and the sounds of snapping trees burst from the tree line. A mighty bear rushed forward and Dolora turned to pound at the door in panic. Thorin grunted and pushed his way to the door and lifted the metal latch giving his sister-sons and unimpressed glare. The dwarves burst into the cottage and pushed the door closed capturing the snapping, snarling nose of the bear. Dolora yelped and pushed at the door as hard as she could with the help of her companions, Bofur pushing a heavy wooden beam into the metal slots to fasten it shut.

Everyone turned to Gandalf wide eyed waiting for an explanation, breathing coming in pants. "what is that thing" Ori asked.

Gandalf's face remained expressionless as he stared at the door his eyes flickering briefly to meet Ori's "That is our host. His name is Beorn and he's a skinchanger" he said turning around to walk around the cottage "Sometimes he's a great black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with" he said turning around to face them a frown slipping on his face.

Dolora exhaled and ran her hand over her face exasperated her golden meets meeting Gandalf's robin egg blue ones "A'right Gandalf give us the truth. What's the problem?"

Gandalf swallowed and hummed to himself "He's not over fond of dwarves" he said slightly rocking on his heels as he gripped his staff and looked down at the dam with regretful eyes.

Dolora snorted and placed her hands on her hips turning her head to look over her shoulder at the tall carved door separating them from the beast outside; she scowled and narrowed her eyes mumbling under her breath "Not too fond o' this fella already myself. Stinks like a horses arse in here"

Balin who was standing next to her smiled and chuckled lightly patting her on the forearm "That it does lassie, but we've no other alternative"

Dolora rolled her eyes but nodded at the old dwarrow kicking the wooden floor softly, small piles of golden hay shooting out around her feet. She took in the sight of the cottage, it was a homey place full of warm sunlight and beautifully carved wooden furniture consisting of two levels. The lower level housed several farm animals penned up with large wooden beams running parallel to the floor. She ran her hand along the detailed carved wooden support beams and moved toward the upper leave of the house. The floor was decorated with a thick woolen rug, beneath a heavy wooden table, next to it was a stone hearth. Along the walls hung shelves of oak carved with intricate vines and woodland creatures. From the ceiling hung heavy chandeliers adorned with honey combs, and in the corner sat sturdy wooden chairs. She twitched her nose and stood beside the table, looking from herself to the decidedly large piece of furniture. It was an odd sensation being in a room filled with beautiful carved furniture that was so much larger than herself. She snorted and placed her hand on the top of the table, it was smooth and cool to the touch; she rolled her eyes this Beorn fellow must be a massive man indeed.

"I think he's gone" Ori said holding his ear to the wooden door listening as the heavy breathing of the beast slowly receded.

Dolora turned and watched as Dori grabbed Ori by the shoulders and pulled him away from the door a grimace on his face. Dolora's interest peaked as she watched the two brothers whisper about the skinchanger, the veins in her neck bulging as she swallowed hard, anger rising in her when Dori whispered that the Beorn fellow was unnatural as he stared into her swirling golden eyes giving her a dirty look.

"Something the matter, master dwarf?" she hissed stepping down away from the table to meet Dori chest to chest her eyes blazing as she failed to control her temper.

Ori moved behind his brother tucking his face into his woolen scarf, while Dori took a tentative step back holding his hands up in front of him "I meant no offense, Miss Dolora. I was only saying the skinchanger wasn't natural, he must be under some kind of dark enchantment" he stuttered his round face turning a shade of crimson as the dam glared daggers at him.

Dolora's fury was only further enraged as the dwarrow in front of her stumbled over his words, clearly afraid and uncomfortable around her. She could feel the tips of her nails dig into the soft flesh of her sides as she clung to her waist, her temperature spiked, and her breath hitch. A low growl slipped from her throat before she could stop it and she winced as Ori squeaked behind his brother. "You say you mean no offense, and yet you glare and whisper behind my back when you think I'm not looking. Well I can hear you master dwarf, I can feel your breath, I can smell your fear" she said her eyes beginning to glow a deep red and her voice dropped an octave. Her vision was blurring around her and her head was starting to pound as bloodlust crept around her heart. She took a step forward but was stopped by a crushing pressure on her right shoulder. She was forcefully spun around to meet the eyes of Thorin and she held his gaze. Through her tinged vision, she could barely make out the lines of his face, but his crystal clear blue eyes peered deep into her own. For the briefest of moments, she felt her heart rate being too slow as she lost herself in those eyes, but the dead silence and stares from her companions, the look of shock and fear on their faces sent her over the edge.

She was no longer sure if she was ashamed or angry as Thorin stared her down not removing his hand from her shoulder nor decreased the pressure of his grasp. She hissed and tried to pull herself free, tears stinging her eyes as she bared long teeth at him. She could hear the audible gasp of Dori beside her and it only fueled her rage onward "What, are you going to tell me now that I'm possessed by some foul dark magic now too" she growled at him her voice wavering in its octaves.

Thorin blinked at her, his head swimming as he took in the sight of her. Tears streaked down her face, pooling in her scarlet eyes, her lips pulled back into a grimace as she bared long pointed teeth at him. Her voice was wavering and cracking from a soft feminine sound to a deep rumbling coming from deep within her chest. She struggled in his grip trying to tear her arm away, her skin was flush and hot to the touch even under the heavy leather tunic. He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to control her as her temper spun out of control, the disapproving grunts coming from behind him only spurring her on further. He shot a look over his shoulder at his companions to silence them, but in that moment Dolora tugged her shoulder from his grasp violently and took a step back. He turned and watched as she raised a hand back ready to strike long black talons erupting from her tiny hands. Thorin was shocked and unable to move as he waited for the blow to come, wincing at the thought of his friend striking out at him in an uncontrollable rage. The dwarf in him wanted to put her in her place but he knew he could never raise a hand to her while she was in this state of mind.

Dolora watched as Thorin turned for the briefest of moments and ripped her shoulder out of his grasp. She jumped back on nimble feet and raised a fist as talons burst from her fingertips. She had lost control of her temper and her subconscious was screaming at her to stop but the beast within her heart urged her fist to fly. She clenched her fists tightly together her long nails digging into her flesh as little droplets of blood began to trickle through her fingers. She took a step forward and snarled as Gandalf smashed his staff onto the hard-wooden floor, light flooded the area and she brought her hands in front of her eyes.

"Control yourself dwarf" Gandalf boomed, his face coming into focus as the light faded. Dolora could see his pale blue eyes bore into her own, a frown on his face.

She stepped back toward the door her foot hitting the wood as she looked up at the wizard. He was intimidating when angry all the light surrounding him seemed to fade, but in that moment, she was unafraid "Do not speak to me wizard of control. I have been suffering these last months to do just that. All the while my friends have been staring, whispering as if I do not hear them, as if I did not know I was a monster" she said looking down at her hands the black talons gleaming in the sunlight. She looked up and scanned the shocked faces of her companions, some grimaced and openly sneered at her.

"We don't think you are a monster" Bilbo said stepping around Gandalf his hand tucked into his pocket. When he met her malicious eyes his heart began to pound in his chest, it was the face of a predator and he felt the prey.

Dolora smirked at the hobbit her long teeth poking out around her lips as she took in his appearance, his posture, his breathing his very heartbeat said otherwise. "Don't you? Master burglar. Your very heart beat tells me another thing" she said her voice dropping into a low drone.

Bilbo took an involuntary step back and for the briefest of moments he thought he saw hurt flash through her glowing eyes. Dwalin stepped up and push the hobbit behind him his hand on his ax ready to strike as he watched the possessed dam turn to gaze at his friend and leader. She was different and to a dwarf difference is dangerous. Dwalin looked between Dolora and Thorin and felt his own anger rise and when she went to move he charged her ax raised his voice breaking into a battle cry. Thorin and Dolora both shot their head towards him as he swung his ax toward her, Thorin raised his voice and tried to stop him but it was too late; at the last second Dwalin spun his ax around to strike her broadside the sharp edges gleaming in the light.

Dolora watched as the ax arched toward her and turned her gaze toward Thorin she blinked back some of the haze, her crimson eyes pooling with golden light and her face fell. His blue eyes were icy and his face portrayed no emotion, she felt tears rush to her eyes and the wind get knocked out of her as the ax hammered a blow to her chest. She was sent flying toward the door and hit it hard the ground rushing up to meet her. All around her sounds were muffled and then silent as the company waited for her to get up.

"Maybe she's dead" she heard someone whisper, she thought it sounded like Ori. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach, using her hands to push herself up she blinked back hazy vision and shook her head softy her long black hair pooling in front of her face. Her chest burned when she took in a greedy breath of air and she watched as streaks of rich dark black hair turn a bright crimson. She took in the sight of her hands before her, her talons digging into the wood as she brought shaky knees up to her chest. She stood pressing her hand along the door for support and heard the hushed whispers and shuffling of feet before her. She brought her head up and pushed her long bangs from her face, blood smearing onto her cheek and look at the concerned face of Bilbo as he moved to help her up. She hissed and flinched trying to move away.

"Don't Bilbo" she wheezed clutching her hand to her side in pain as she took a step away "Please, I don't want to hurt you" tears stung her eyes and rushed down her cheeks as the hobbit blurred in her vision.

Bilbo looked over his shoulder at the stone-cold expression of Thorin's face, and the concerned looks on his sister-sons behind him. The dwarves seemed to be at stand still as one of their own, their resident female broke down before them. Bilbo turned to look at her again and felt his heart sink, she was clearly afraid and struggling to keep herself upright her bright crimson eyes swirled with gold as she wept, her hand searching for the door behind her. He reached out again to help her and stopped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Stop master Baggins. Let her leave if she wishes. We need no company that will endanger our own" Thorin said his icy blue eyes sweeping over the distraught dam before they settled on the shocked expression of Bilbo.

Upon hearing the words fall from Thorin's lips, Dolora's heart sank to an all-time low. She was no stranger to hostility from the world of men, no stranger to hurt and unacceptance, but to be turned away from her own kind reached deep within her chest and crushed it. She chocked on a sob and brought her hand up to wipe away her tears and quickly found the beam that held the door shut and pushed it out of the way wheezing with effort. She turned to look over her shoulder at the only friends she had ever known and bent her head low. Her golden eyes returned and she briefly met Bilbo's new tears sparkling and spilling down her cheek she mouthed a farewell and slipped through the door.

Bilbo stood dumbstruck staring at the door his mouth hung open long after the dam had left. He heard movement behind him and turned to face Thorin. He was angry, very angry that the dwarf before him would cast out one of his own, someone who had risked their life for him without question. He crossed his arms over his chest and rocked slightly on his large feet his eyes boring into Thorin's.

"I can't believe you would let her go like that. She's hurting Thorin and you are to blind to see. You think she would hurt anyone here. No, no I don't think so. You might not remember since you were injured but she almost died to save you. I was beside her and I watched as she ran to save you from the warg from Azog with nothing but her courage." He huffed his chest heaving and his eyes glaring daggers.

Thorin looked down his nose at the angry little hobbit, he was confused and surprised to hear him talk about that night. That Dolora disregarded her own safety to come to his aid. Most of that night was a haze and all her remembered was watching her charge toward them and lash out at Azog's mutt. He grunted and mimicked Bilbo's posture, he could feel all eyes on them and he swallowed hard. "And how would a lone dam, defeat a pack of orcs let alone a warg with no weapons or help" he said his voice cold.

Bilbo looked stunned and he exhaled heavily "That is how" he growled pointing to the door where small prints of blood scattered the ground "I don't know how or why but she possessed a strength and wielded it like a shield to protect her own" he said stepping up to Thorin poking him in the chest "to protect you".

Thorin pushed past Bilbo and swung open the door of the cottage "DOLORA" he yelled.

….

Dolora was in pain as she stumbled through the valley away from the cottage and toward the forest. She wasn't sure what was worse the pain in her chest that radiated through her lungs and burned when she took a breath or the heart wrenching pain of loss. She understood the need to be rid of her, she was unpredictable and dangerous, her temper was out of control. She had already attacked before and it was only a matter of time before she did it again. Still she would miss her companions, their happy laughter and smiling faces. She could hear the crashing of something large in the woods ahead and she tried to pick up her pace, her breath coming in heavy pants as she sucked in greedy breaths. She turned and watched as the cottage door swung open and Thorin stepped outside. She could hear him call her name and she cocked her head to the side in curiosity, her heart sored at the thought of returning to the company when Bilbo poked his head out behind Thorin. She slowly turned around and walked back to the cottage her head held high even as her chest heaved in pain. She walked in before Thorin and her eyes went wide as the company stood in a huddle before the door, she briefly met Dwalin's eye before he looked away. She turned to face Thorin her mouth pulled into a thin line.

"What do you need Master dwarf" she said coldly her golden eyes void of their warmth.

Thorin mentally flinched as she regarded him, but steeled himself placing his hands behind his back and cleared his throat "tell me something Dolora, how did you save me"

Dolora was surprised by his request and she closed her eyes felling embarrassed and ashamed at the truth lingering on the tip of her tongue she exhaled heavily and closed her eyes "When I told you I suffered from a dragon curse I was telling the truth, however I didn't tell ya everything that went along with it. I only know what my amad told me and some of it I learned on my own, like the night we were attacked by Azog. When you were attacked by his warg and injured something in me snapped an unknown force flooded my veins. I could smell your blood Thorin, I could hear your heart beat and I was enraged and afraid. I did what my instincts tol me to do I attacked her and shielded your life with my own. I wielded no weapons but my own fists" she said looking down at her hands her face crestfallen "and these" she said pointing to the long teeth that erupted from her mouth as she pulled her lips back "I didn't want them to kill you, I couldn't watch ya die" she whispered only loud enough for him to hear as she ducked her head.

Thorin was shocked at her explanation, he felt a shiver run up and down his spine as he gazed at the dam before him. She was changed since their journey began she was angry and closed off, she didn't smile anymore and would often separate from the group and he wondered if this was the cause.

"The orc, sent to kill you and Thorin, how did you kill it?" Kili asked quietly moving to the front of the group his dark eyes holding her own.

Dolora exhaled heavily and let her hands drop down to her sides "I ripped his throat out, I can still taste that foul blood on me tongue cuz of it" she said her voice never wavering.

Kili's eyes popped at her recollection and he shuddered. Thorin looked between his sister-son and dolora and frowned "Why" he asked.

Dolora turned to look at him and rose a brow "Why what"

"Why did you save me" Thorin said.

Dolora looked at him and gave him a small sad smile "because your life is more important than me own, this company needs you, our race needs you. And for as long as I've lived no one has ever needed me. Couldn't let a filthy orc kill a Durin, not while I still draw breath"

A cheer broke out from behind Thorin and he gave Dolora a small smile and nodded his head "I'm sorry I ever doubted you" he said in a low voice as he gazed at her.

Dolora chuckled lightly and teetered on her feet "It's alright I would have doubted me too" she said tucking a loose hair behind her ear. She turned to face Dori who was slightly uncomfortable under her gaze "I would like to apologize Dori I didn't mean to scare you, my last wish would be to hurt ya" she said turning to look at her friends "I wouldn't want to hurt any of ya, and id lay my life on the line to protect any one of you" she said a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip

"So, friends?" Kili asked moving beside her tossing his arm over her shoulder a wide smile on his face.

Dolora rolled her eyes at the dark haired dwarrow "Aye" she said.

She turned her attention to Dwalin who moved toward her his dark eyes sparkling as he crossed his arms over his wide chest as he cleared his throat "I'd like to apologize to ye lass, for hurting ya. I got ahead of myself thinkin ya were going to hurt Thorin" he said standing before her rather awkwardly.

Dolora laughed the sound light and airy a smile pulled her full lips upward and her eyes sparkled with a new-found kindle "It's alright Dwalin, I would have done the same, however I wasn't going to hurt Thorin and I doubt I could have; he's a fair bit stronger than I, even when my blood boils" she said winking openly at Thorin, who blushed and grunted turning away as she beamed and laughed even harder.

After things, had settled, Dolora turned to watch the grey wizard eye her with intensity that made her feel uncomfortable. She moved to speak to him but Bilbo came to her side his eyes happy and bright.

"Glad your back" he whispered leaning to her.

She smiled and winked at him "the lot of yea will have to try harder if you want to get rid of me, even if we are stuck in this blasted house" she said frowning as she kicked a pile of hay.

"Speaking of which, the bear fellow, where is he?" she asked directing her question toward Gandalf.

Gandalf who was smoking a long intricate pipe, puffed out a ring of smoke toward her, his blue eyes regarding her sharply before he spoke "He will be back, we will be safe here for the night. However, let me handle the introductions"

Dolora nodded her head and looked out the window at the darkening sky. It would be morning before they knew it and then they would have to face the skinchanger.


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Year a New Chapter**

 **Chapter Twelve**

In the early hours of the morning Dolora awoke to a dull headache. She groaned and tried sitting up running a hand through her long pitch hair, the other digging into the soft bed of hay she was currently laying in. She clenched her eyes shut and leaned forward pressing her fingertips against her pounding temples. Each morning started the same and this morning was no different, she wasn't sure what was causing the persistent headaches and had no idea how to remedy them. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the first rays of daylight were beginning to wash the small cottage in light, her friends were surrounding her snoring loudly and she smiled.

The rustle of hay behind her brought her attention to Bilbo he was awake and laying down in some hay just off to her side. She leaned in closer to greet him but he did not hear her nor notice her intrusion. She cocked her head to the side and watched as a glint of something gold flashed in his hands, she peeled her eyes away from the hypnotizing sway of the gold to look at his face. He was smiling down at what appeared to be a ring of some sort, entranced by it not even paying her any attention as he raised it up in front of his face. Dolora felt something rush in her blood at the sight of the gold and clenched her eyes shut to look away. She took several long breaths to calm her suddenly racing heart and opened one eye to peak at the hobbit.

"Bilbo" she called quietly leaning down on her palms moving her head in his direction, her voice wavering.

Bilbo stared at the golden ring he had found in the goblin tunnels a smile on his face. it was beautiful as it shone in the first rays of light, so much as to mesmerize him completely. He liked to take it out and just stare at it while no one was looking to touch the smooth surface, the desire to slip it on his finger growing as he held it out in front of him. something moved beside him and he tore his eyes away from the ring to watch the dwarrowdam gaze at its glory her golden eyes flashing a scarlet before she quickly clenched her eyes shut. Bilbo felt a rush of possessiveness entrap his heart and he quickly tucked the ring in his jacket pocket, one hand hovering over it protectively. He blinked and took a breath when he heard Dolora call his name her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Yes, Dolora" he heard the harsh words slip from his mouth almost in a hissing manner before he could stop himself.

Dolora felt herself recoil at his harsh words and she sat back placing her hands in her lap, shaking her head lightly her braid tumbling around her. "Are you alright, you seem distracted" she asked quietly looking up at the hobbit her golden eyes flooding with concern.

Bilbo twitched his nose and ruffled his hair, pieces of golden hay falling around him. "Yes, yes I'm quite all right" he said stretching his arms above his head and stifling a yawn.

Dolora rose a brow and peered him "Does it hold meaning to you? I'm sorry if I interrupted something" she said crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her legs up to tuck under herself.

Bilbo feigned ignorance as to what she was talking about his hand subconsciously coming to sit atop his jacket pocket one finger slipping in to poke the golden ring. The touch of the cool metal calmed him as he stared at the dam would was raising a brow at him in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about" he said lying.

Dolora snorted and rolled her eyes "I think you do Master Baggins. You carry something, something made of gold" she said her eyes flicking down toward his pocket.

They were interrupted much to Bilbo's relief as the dwarves began to wake up. Their loud groans breaking the silence that had befallen the area. Dolora gave Bilbo a quizzical look before turning her head to smile at Bofur who was sitting up his hat turned sideways on his head, his long-curved mustache sticking out at an odd angle.

"G'morning Bofur, I trust you slept well" she laughed cheerily covering her smiling mouth with one hand, as the dwarrow touched his face and pawed at his mustache to correct its placement.

Bofur gave the dam a wide smile and nodded his head yawning loudly before standing up and cracking his back. "Where's the wizard?" he asked looking down at her.

Dolora pursed her lips and shook her head "Can't say for certain, he was gone when I woke up" she said getting up brushing hay from her long plaits.

"Who's gone" Thorin asked his voice serious as he stood up scanning his companions for anyone missing.

Dolora took in his shabby appearance and smiled happily; his long dark hair was knotted at the side of his head, his temple plaits frayed. He had not donned the heavy surcoat yet and was wearing only his dark sapphire tunic which was heavily wrinkled but accented his muscled arms and chest. She felt her face flush and coughed into her hand her eyes flickering toward him. Thorin looked puzzled and turned to look at Bofur who was smiling like an idiot at the two of them. Thorin grunted and bent down to grab his heavy fur surcoat and pulled it over his shoulders, he smoothed his tunic and re-fastened his heavy silver and mithril belt. He strapped his sword Orcrist to his back and turned to face his company satisfied with his appearance. He grunted and crossed his arms waiting for his company to arise with a look of impatience. Dolora snorted and watched the unhappy look on Thorin's face as he waited for Bofur to wake Bombur the fat dwarf rolling away from his brother. She walked over to Thorin's side and patted him on the forearm, smiling up at him

"Patience, Thorin" she smiled at him her eyes meeting his before she looked away laughing at her friends.

Thorin grumbled to himself about not having time for patience and frowned when Dolora turned to look at him and giggled. "What" he grunted placing his hands behind the small of his back.

Dolora smiled and brought her hands toward his face rolling her eyes as he flinched at her proximity and pulled a long stray piece of hay out of his messy hair. She leaned toward him and whispered her eyes gleaming with mischief "Your hair Thorin, you look like a tavern wench" she giggled and took a step backward holding up the offending piece of hay waving it in his face.

Thorin's frown deepened as the dam laughed and pranced away from him a beaming smile on her face as she greeted his sister-sons, tickling Kili's nose with the long piece of hay. His nephew laughed alongside the dam as he shook out his dark hair and adjusted his tunic, and Thorin narrowed his eyes. He mumbled under his breath and brought a hand up to the side of his face to slide through his hair. He exhaled heavily as it caught in the messy long locks, and winced as he pulled loosening the knots.

"Uncle seems to be in a pleasant mood this morning" Fili commented as he watched Thorin grunt to himself and pull the tangles free of his long dark hair.

Dolora turned to face the golden-haired dwarf and then to Thorin and chuckled "Indeed I told him he looked like a tavern wench" she tittered her eyes bright and happy as she brought her hand up at cover her mouth biting at her lip to stop herself.

Fili and Kili both burst into laughter as they watched their uncle shoot them a dirty look.

"What is so funny" Thorin growled looking at Fili who was feigning innocence as he looked away running his fingers through his hair smoothing down the golden locks.

"Uncle, you might want to fix that, lest you give our host the wrong impression" Kili said trying to regain his composure as he pulled his lips into a fine line.

The dwarves were watching with growing curiosity and amusement as their leader grumbled and frowned at his sister-sons there back and forth banter bringing a smile to Dolora's face.

"And what impression would that be" Thorin growled crossing his arms over his chest.

Dolora bit her lip but couldn't hold back her laughter, she wheezed and clutched her sides as Thorin glared at her. when she had regained her senses, she exhaled heavily and looked him in the eye "Sorry, I called ye a tavern wench" she said unblinking

Balin stared at the dam wide-eyed and felt himself smirk and chuckled, drowning it out with a cough as Thorin shot him a smoldering glare. "You called him a what lassie?" he asked lacing his gloved hands together in front of his round stomach.

Dolora bit her lip and shot a look at Thorin and then held Balin's gaze and shrugged "A tavern wench, ya know those ladies that offer a certain type of service. On account of his disheveled appearance" she leaned in whispering to the old dwarrow pointing to her hair.

Dwalin was miffed that she insulted his friend and leader and grunted narrowing his eyes at her "And what about yerself lass, look at yer own hair, messier than a wee babe" he said crossing his arms over his chest, smiling smugly at her.

"Oi, aye I agree with Dwalin lass, just why are the two of ye so dirty" Bofur piped up waggling his eyebrows at her.

Dolora felt herself blanch and then her skin burned with a deep flush as his words registered. Her eyes widened and she shot a look over to Thorin whose face was as deeply disturbed "Oh for Mahals sake, why am I plagued with the company of males" she quipped covering her face with her palms before giving Bofur a stern look as everyone laugh except Thorin and Dwalin.

"I will not even justify that with an answer master dwarf as whatever you are insinuatin is ridiculous" she said annoyance slipping into her voice as the flush on her face remained.

Bofur just laughed and moved to sit at the massive table in the upper part of the cottage to await Gandalf's arrival. Dolora rolled her eyes as she watched the smug dwarf saunter away and sit at the oversized table. She patted her skirt and found her small horsehair brush deep in one of the many hidden pockets. She set to work on her hair quickly brushing it out until It was soft and silky before re-plaiting it with her maiden plait, and family plait. She gathered the rest into a high pony tail and plaited its length in four thick strands weaving them together. Satisfied with her tail she fasted it with a leather bow. She cleaned the delicate brush of her long hair and turned to Thorin tossing it at him winking as she walked to the table seating herself next to Bilbo.

Thorin looked down at the brush in his hand and frowned bringing it to his tangled hair to brush the long ebony locks. It smelled faintly of roses and her own unique smoky scent, a calming sensation washing over him. He stepped up beside the table and placed it in front of her as she was talking to Bilbo, she turned to say something to him but he moved away and leaned on one of the many carved heavy support beams running throughout the cottage. The dwarves waited in silence for Gandalf to return, daylight pooling into the homey little kitchen. Bombur's stomach rumbled loudly and Dolora felt the corner of her mouth pull into a tiny smile. She clicked her nails on the tabletop in boredom as silence once again descended upon them.

The creaking of the heavy wooden door captured everyone's attention as they turned in unison to watch Gandalf step through the door. A smile was on Dolora's face as the wizard entered the cottage stepping up to the table he held out his hand to silence them. He moved out of the way for Beorn to enter behind him. Dolora blinked several times taking in the skinchanger appearance. He looked like a great tall man with thick brown hair that spilled over his shoulders and down his back, he had heavy set eyebrows that framed dark eyes. He had a thick beard that was bald at the chin giving him mutton chops. He wore a simple hide jerkin and doeskin breeches, nothing on his large feet. Dolora felt his gaze pass over her companions and settle on herself only momentarily his dark eyes calculating. What unsettled her the most was the heavy metal shackles still adorning his wrists the chains long broken, a tingle was shooting up and down her spine in this powerful creature's presence.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield" Beorn said his gaze settling on Thorin a frown on his face.

Thorin who was still leaning against the support beam moved his head to look over his shoulder at the skinchanger and nodded, his blue eyes icy and calculating. Beorn's lips were drawn into a thin line as he moved around the table his eyes settling on the odd-looking female of the group. She looked up at him and he felt his pulse jump, golden eyes the legends were true. He stopped and pointed at her, and she withered slightly under his intense gaze

"Who is this?" he asked his fist clenched slightly.

Dolora blinked and cocked her head her heart beat began to quicken and her mouth felt dry under the scrutiny. Gandalf who was ever the peace keeper stepped up behind Dolora and placed his hands on the wooden chair she was sitting in "This is Dolora, she is journeying with us. I assure you she is perfectly harmless" he said smiling.

Dolora clenched her fists together under the table and nodded her head toward the towering figure biting her lip to stop any snide remark. She was uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her his dark eyes boring into hers. Beorn grunted and walked away from the table moving to the edge of the room and grabbed a large pitcher full of milk and some mugs in the other and returned to the table. Dolora felt relieved when all eyes moved from her on to the prospect of food. Beorn severed them milk and honey as the dwarves spoke quietly to themselves. He observed them silently for some time his gaze falling on the female with the golden eyes more oft than not, she appeared to be good natured and her companions treated her with favor. Then to Thorin Oakenshield who stood watching his companions eat and make merry as they laughed about the table, a shepherd watching his flock with keen eyes, this Thorin was a brooding dwarf indeed.

"Tell me Oakenshield, why is Azog the defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked moving to pour more milk into the many mugs at the table.

Thorin looked shocked that the skinchanger had uttered the name of his enemy and his face was cold and calculating "How do you know of Azog?" he said his deep voice rumbling and silencing his companions.

Dolora looked over her shoulder at Thorin and then at Beorn who was clenching the handle of the pitcher so tightly his massive hands were white knuckling. Beorn turned and gave Thorin a somber look his dark eyes flashed anger and pain before he turned away "My people were the first to live in these mountains, before the orcs came down from the north and slaughtered my people. He enslaved some of us not for work but for sport. Caging and torturing skinchangers brought him some sort of amusement".

Dolora quickly looked at the heavy metal shackles and understood. A newly formed hatred enveloped her heart for that filthy pale orc. Bilbo looked up at the skinchanger and spoke.

"Are there others like you?" he asked rocking forward on his seat to place his elbows on the table.

Beorn looked down at the little hobbit and grimaced his eyes downcast as he exhaled "Once there were many of us. But now there is only one" he said honestly.

Dolora felt her heart drop a once mighty race brought low at the destruction of the pale orc. Beorn looked at her and she offered him a small smile and dipped her head.

"I suppose you understand the feeling of destruction and death. For your own race was destroyed by a dragon" he said his voice sympathetic.

"We were not destroyed, we will rise again" Balin said pride shining in his eyes as he turned his head to Thorin.

Beorn grunted "you need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn" he said looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf who was sitting at the table smoking from a long pipe nodded his head and blew out a large plume of smoke "Before Durin's day falls"

"We are running out of time" Dolora hissed and crossed her arms over the table sinking her face into her arms.

"You will never make it in time" Beorn grunted sitting down beside the large hearth.

Gandalf inhaled deeply from his pipe and exhaled a large ring of smoke "That is why we must go through the Mirkwood. We will take the elven path, its safe"

Beorn looked around at the group of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard and sighed "There is a darkness that lingers in those woods, feral things crept beneath the trees unseen. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there unless in dire need. The wood-elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, they are less wise and more dangerous. But alas it does not matter you are running out of time"

"We need to move" Dwalin shouted slamming his palm on the tabletop.

"You'll never reach the forest alive. These lands are crawling with orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot" he said standing up his dark eyes blazing as he turned his gaze toward Thorin "I don't like dwarves they are greedy, and blind, blind to the lives they deem that are lesser than their own. but I hate orcs more. What do you need?" he said resting his palms on the table, it groaned under his weight.

Beorn gave them ponies and supplies so they could reach Mirkwood before nightfall, while the light of day was still high in the sky. Dolora saddled her pony quickly and pulled herself into the saddle, kicking it into a light canter behind Gandalf as he lead his horse towards Mirkwood. She could hear crows cawing in the distance and the howl of wargs. Her pony was unsettled and whinnied stopping its hooves as she leaned down to pat its neck trying to sooth it. They passed through the open valley travelling without stopping sunlight beating down on Dolora's back. She swept her hand over her brow and leaned further into the saddle her back was aching from the fast pace they were travelling at. The deep breathing of her pony and the pounding of hooves was the only sound to bless her ears, her companions were silent as the dead. She frowned and felt her heart race as the howling grew ever closer, their hunters were not far behind them.

They reached the edge of the forest that Gandalf called Mirkwood and Dolora felt her stomach churn. It was dark and the trees appeared twisted and sick. The smell of decay assaulted her nose and left a sour taste on her tongue. She grunted and blew air out her nose dismounting from her pony. It unsettled her to be near something so deadly as if they were walking into their doom. She turned behind her and looked at the green lush valley and then back at the dark twisted trees a great gate stood as an entrance. Bilbo stopped his pony beside her and jumped down handing her the reigns as he moved toward the forest in a haze a frown on his face.

"This place looks sick. We are going in there?" he asked turning to watch as Gandalf mumbled something under his breath his eyes closed.

Dolora turned to watch the wizard with a confused look as his eyelids fluttered and he dipped his head back. She went to move to speak to him but Thorin grasped her by the shoulder and slowly pulled her away from the wizard and forest.

Gandalf snapped out of it and looked at his companions his face shadowed as he spoke "It is called Mirkwood, home of the wood elves, you must stay on the path a dark magic lingers here. Don't lose the path or I fear you will never find it again"

"Wait, aren't you comin' wizard" Dolora said her hands on her hips as she swung around to look up at him, her golden eyes laced with concern.

"I can't mistress dwarf. There is something I must do first I will meet you before Durin's day. No matter what don't enter that mountain without me" he said his gaze flickering between Thorin and Dolora.

She frowned and nodded her head placing her hand on Bilbo's shoulder as he began to contest. Bilbo looked at Dolora and the determined look in her eyes and bowed his head stepping away from his wizard friend. Dolora squeezed his shoulder and offered him a small smile

"it'll be all right Bilbo. We just have to remember what Gandalf said stay on the path" she said smiling.

The company moved into the forest and huddle together as a large group as they made their way further and further into the forest. Dolora felt lightheaded the more they walked as if she could never get enough air. She dropped her head toward the ground and looked at the cobblestone path it shifted before her and disappeared. She gasped and dropped to her knees running her hand along the ground

"Where is it? Where is the path?" she yelled as everyone stopped walking to turn and look at her.

She looked up at her friends and had to blink hard, their faces were blurred and they rocked back and forth on their heels. She slammed her hands over her ears and grimaced hard, the headache was back and it was gnawing at the back of her head. She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth no sound came forth, she got to her feet and stumbled after the company. the forest was damp and smelled of rot, the air stuck to her lungs and made her feel heavy as she walked along. She looked up and could not see the light of day break through the treetops. In fact, she could not remember where she was, or what day it was.

They wandered for hours through Mirkwood trudging after each other before Bofur stopped and raised his hand his eyebrows pulled down in concern.

"Where is the path?" he asked to no one in particular

Dolora groaned and looked down at her feet, her vison swaying as she kicked a small twig. "I don't know, who saw it last?" she asked spinning around to look at Dori and Ori.

They held their hands up and moved away, bumping into each other "Don't ask me, I haven't seen it" Dori said.

Thorin moved to the middle of the group and hissed "Someone find it, find the path"

Dolora nodded and started moving around the group as they fanned out to find the path. She was delirious as she moved hands held out in front of her pawing the air. She looked down at her hands and yelped, gone were her normal small pale hands replaced by massive dragon's claws, scales covered her hands that shone like rubies and she squeaked and tucked them under her arms. Bilbo who was walking beside her turned and shook his head as he watched himself scream and tuck his hands under his arms. dolora turned to face Bilbo and took a step back his face was melting away and she turned and ran straight into Thorin.

"There, there is something wrong with Bilbo" she said fear in her eyes as she clawed at his chest with one hand the other pointing at the hobbit.

Thorin looked down at the dam and his eyes went wide, he pushed her away and took a step back. She was glowing with an unearthly fire, a halo around her head, her eyes bright as rubies shone like the sun. Two black horns twisted from the top of her head into a fine tip, she moved toward him and smiled revealing long pointed fangs, her voice dropped an octave and had a hissing quality that unnerved him. she reached toward him with long pointed talons, scales replaced her pale skin like droplets of blood. she was no dwarrowdam but a monster and he pushed her away violently.

"Get away filth" he hissed and moved his hand to the hilt of his sword.

Dolora hit the ground hard her head snapping back to hit the ground her vision cleared and the haze was lifted. She groaned as she sat up and clutched her injured head a trickle of blood running through her fingertips. She looked up to see Thorin clutching his sword and looking down at her with hatred in his eyes. She shuffled back a few feet and stood up, holding out her hands "Wait, its okay Thorin its me. Its Lora" she said in a soothing voice hoping it would lift some of the haze.

Thorin took another step forward determined to kill the beast his sword in hand he charged swinging wildly in his haze and muddled thoughts. Dolora dodged out of the way the sword slashing above her head the wind moving her hair and she inhaled sharply. She tried desperately to get him to listen to her but it seemed the more she talked the more he was enraged. She decided there was only one thing she could do as he lunged at her she dove toward the ground to land beneath him. before he landed a hammer blow to her head with his sword she tucked her legs to her chest and lashed out hitting him square in the chest with her armored boots. In his state of mind, he was unprepared for the attack and went arching through the air to land in a heap a few feet away. Bilbo came rushing to his side and helped him up, Thorin shrugging him off. He stood up and glared at Dolora who was winded still sitting on the ground. She looked up at him and flinched when he was glaring daggers at her, she stood and held up a finger

"Hey now don't be cross, ya were trying to cut me head off" she said placing her hands on her hips.

Thorin looked shocked "What"

"It's this forest, there's something dark and dangerous it lingers in the shadows and corrupts your mind" she whispered coming to stand beside him.

The three of them joined with the rest of the group as they continued to search for the lost elven road. Eventually Bofur stopped everyone in front of a broken bridge that lied over a small river. Dolora stood at the edge of the bridge and peered down, an odd sensation flowing through her urging her to jump into the depths of the water. She shook her head and took a step back, turning to look at her companions over her shoulder

"waters not safe to swim, can't jump the distance either" she said shrugging.

"What about these" Kili said gesturing toward the vines just off from the bridge pulling on them lightly as he went to hook his feet into them to move across the water.

"Wait, Kili no. let the lightest go first" Thorin said grabbing Kili by the shoulder pulling him back as he turned his head to look at Bilbo.

Bilbo stuttered and tried to protest turning toward Dolora who was staring down at the water her eyes glowing softly in the dim light "What, not me. Surely Dolora is lighter than I am"

Dolora heard her name and looked at them puzzled before smirking "It's not polite to ask a lady her weight master Baggins. However, I will admit that Thorin is likely right in this regard you are lighter than I, being a hobbit and all" she said winking at him.

Bilbo groaned and stepped up to the vine Kili was eagerly holding out and slouched his shoulders. He gripped it tightly and pulled himself up hooking his arm into another vine to cross the river. He slipped and fell and almost landed in the water his reflection distorted and sinister to look at. He squeezed his eyes shut and quickly pulled himself across the river landed heavily beside a twisted old tree trunk.

"Wait for me to call you over. One at a time. Something is wrong here" he called looking down at the trunk of the tree. black earth that looked like congealed blood clung to the twisted old tree and he felt shivers running up his spine. He snapped his head around to watch the dwarves jump on the vines and try to pull themselves across. Their swearing and grunting filing the silence as they heaved and pulled at each other to get across.

Bilbo watched wide-eyed as Bombur stopped as he reached for a branch and closed his eyes and began to snore. Almost as if in slow motion Bilbo watched the immensely fat dwarf fall back into the water splashing his companions as he bobbed up and down. He was fast asleep his snores silencing everyone else. Dolora leaped from her vine and landed beside Bilbo panting as she turned to watch the fat dwarf asleep in the water she smirked

"Well at least he floats" she joked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes.

….

Disclaimer- I do not own JRR Tolkien's the hobbit, any of its characters. I do not own Peter Jacksons rendition of the hobbit or any dialogue used for this story. I simply own my own original concept characters.

I would like to state that I do not claim to be any good at this and I don't know if people are enjoying this thus far or not. I am simply doing this for my own amusement. I plan to take this fiction far and any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Cheers

CatBut


	13. Chapter 13

**Mirkwood, what will our dwarves stumble into? Enjoy**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

It seemed like an age before they could pull Bombur's heavy body from the water while the fat ginger dwarf slept. They made a make-shift cart to pull him along while he was unconscious, several of the company having to pull together to move him. Dolora was of little assistance to her male companions, while she was calm she did not have her strength and her head was dizzy again channeling her rage was out of the question. The air made her feel like she was floating and she was constantly giggling the sound manic even to her own ears. She looked over her shoulder at her companions red faces and heaving chests as they pulled Bombur along and she frowned; they would never make it out of this blasted forest at this pace. Up ahead Balin was arguing with his brother about his sense of direction and Dolora tuned her ears to hear them cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing seems familiar brother. Face, it you are leading us in circles" Balin said looking at his younger brother then turning to sweep his hands across the forest in a wide gesture.

Dwalin harrumphed and frowned deeply his mustache twitching in irritation "I know were im goin nadad, the path lies that way" he said glaring at his brother and pointing toward a twisted line of trees.

Dolora tried to focus on where he was pointing but her vision blurred and she kept hearing an annoying buzz in her ears. She swatted in front of her face and hissed moving away from the source of the sound past the arguing brothers through a narrow passageway. She moved between twisted broken tree trunks, the earth damp and rotten a black oozing coming from the trees themselves. She tripped on a uprooted branch and squeaked as she landed heavily on her hands. She tried to move but her hands were stuck in a thick mucus like substance and she yelped pulling furiously. She had landed on a tree stump covered with brightly colored mushrooms a thick viscous mucus clinging between the tree and the mushrooms. She pulled her legs up to her chest and dug her heels into the ground and tried to pry her hands free the mucus clinging to her skin sucking her back, where it touched her skin it tingled and burned and she began to scream. She stumbled and fell face first into the gunk as she wiggled and squirmed to get free. it clung to her hair and smelled like burnt meat, she pulled her head up and blinked furiously as it dripped down her face. it was foul and disgusting like the forest surrounding her and some trickled into her mouth it had an iron taste mixed with rotten flesh. She gagged heavily and began to panic as her breathing came in heavy pants.

She turned her head half blind as the mucus from the mushrooms dripped down her face to the sounds of feet pounding along the dampened earth.

"Dolora, are you alright lass?" Balin asked stopping as the dam turned her head toward the sound and he gasped audibly at the sight of her.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin a scarlet color where she was covered in a thick metallic ooze. Her chest was heaving as she struggled to free her hands from the tree trunk where she was buried up to the wrists. Her hair clung to her face and her one unobscured eye was wide with fear, drips of the mucus trickled down her face and pooled at her mouth. She tried to scream for help but a gurgle escaped her throat as the ooze bubbled around her mouth. Balin stood there shocked and frightened for the dam before him his brother and the rest of the company rushing up beside him, their own gasps breaking the silence.

"What in Mahal" Dwalin whispered as he watched tears pool in Dolora's bloodshot eyes.

"Help (pop)….me (gurgling sound)" she said turning to her companions.

Kili rushed forward and stood beside her unsure of what to do. she was in a sitting position both her hands stuck in what appeared to be a thick black guck that had an eerie sheen in the low light. Her eyes were wild and her chest heaved as she tried to breath. Kili mumbled an apology to her and bent down linking his arms across her chest just under her breasts and pulled her with all his might backwards. A loud pop and a sickening sucking sound shot through the air as Dolor's wrists pulled free. Kili still latched onto Dolora tumbled backwards unprepared for the sudden let-go; Dolora falling on top of him.

Fili rushed over to help his brother and the dam, grabbing her under the arm and pulling her up. he reached down and grabbed Kili by the hand and hoisted him to his feet. the golden dwarf turned to examine the dwarrowdam and grimaced at the sight of her red blistered wrists. He pulled a canteen of water from his pack and gently poured it on her tender wrists and she nodded her head in thanks. Dolora tore a small section of her skirt and wetted the fabric with Fili's canteen and rubbed her face clean, scrubbing vigorously as her head started to spin. She turned away and began to spit and dry heave, her stomach clenching violently and she gulped in greedy breaths of air. She dropped to her knees as they gave way and vomited violently onto the ground surrounding her. She felt her throat constrict as the vile substance lined her throat and flooded her mouth. Someone moved behind her and held her hair away from her as she projectile vomited a black tar like substance. She turned her head when she finished and looked back to see Bilbo leaning beside her holding her hair gently through blurred vision. She tried to smile and nod her head at him in thanks but her vision rolled back into her head and she dropped suddenly.

Bilbo tried his best to grab the unconscious dam before she fell face first into her own vomit. She was heavier than he imagined and especially so now that she was completely limp in his arms. "Help, someone help. She's passed out" he yelped holding onto her torso awkwardly as her limp body slipped further toward the ground. He linked his arms under hers and pulled her away from the vomit, dragging her across the ground and gently laying her down as the dwarves rushed to his side.

"What happened Master Baggins" Thorin growled as he stood beside the hobbit and looked down at the unconscious dam.

Bilbo looked up as he cradled Dolora's head at Thorin who was glowering down at him. Bilbo gulped feeling everyone's eyes on him as he explained "I don't know, she got sick and then just passed out. I was holding up her hair when she just fainted".

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. First Bombur falls into the enchanted water and falls asleep and they must lug around the massive dwarf, now Dolora falls into some mysterious black ooze and is unconscious also. He exhales and turns to look at Dwalin giving him a sympatric look "Carry her"

Dwalin's eyes went wide and he shook his head "dunna think she'd like that after fightin with her. sides who's going to carry Bombur" he said stepping away toward the cart that still held the fat sleeping dwarf.

Thorin pulled his mouth into a thin line and nodded his head then turned toward his companions, it would take at least four of them to carry Bombur, he turned to his sister-sons perfect he smirked.

"Kili, Fili get Lora we need to keep moving" he said turning to look around the forest again.

Kili moved toward Bilbo and helped him up, turning towards his brother "Should we grab her wrists and ankles" he quipped smiling.

Fili rolled his eyes laughing "Just sling her over your shoulder" he joked back.

Kili shrugged and bent down to pick her up with the help of Bilbo they got her in a half standing position before he linked her arm over his neck and pulled her over his shoulder. He turned to his brother and winked as Fili snorted with laughter. Dolora's long hair tickled his neck and he blew out the corner of his mouth to move her loose strands of hair. She smelled of roses and smoke up close and he smiled to himself. Bilbo grunted and moved beside him giving him an impressed glare, but he ignored it and wiggled his shoulder moving the unconscious dam further up her arms draped over his back. She wasn't particularly heavy even limp as she was as he linked his arms across her legs and started walking.

"Is this really necessary" Bilbo complained beside Kili shooting Fili a look of exasperation and a glare of annoyance at the dark haired dwarrow.

Kili shrugged moving Dolora slightly as he smiled cheekily at the hobbit and Fili grunted. "Well how do you suppose we move her" Fili said moving beside the disgruntled hobbit smacking him on the back.

Bilbo grimaced and watched Kili saunter on with Dolora over his shoulder unconscious her long hair trailing down his back as he arms gently flapped with each step. "She's not going to be happy about this when she wakes up you know" he said wagging his finger at the two brothers.

Kili turned slightly to look over her unconscious body at the hobbit and smiled "what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Sides it's not like I'm doing anything wrong just helping a friend" he said devilishly.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and exhaled following behind Kili and Fili as they all walked behind the procession struggling to carry Bombur. He peaked around the group to see Thorin leading the way as they followed through a narrow passage of broken branches and dark damp earth into uncharted territory. The path seemed to darken as they wandered aimlessly deeper into the Mirkwood, the trees were sickly and the air was foul with decay. They stopped to rest and Bilbo plopped himself down beside a large tree to catch his breath. He was feeling dizzy and his vision was fuzzy as he tried to focus on his friends dropping Bombur down from their shoulders as they panted to catch their breath, hands resting on knees faces scarlet. Kili and Fili stopped to stand beside Bilbo and leaned against the tree as the others rested up. Kili was still holding onto Dolora as she was draped over his shoulder one arm around her legs. He put her down as gently as possible on the ground beside Bilbo resting her head against the tree in a sitting position. She was still unconscious and her muscles were limp as she was totally relaxed. Her head lolled to the side and her bangs fell in front of her face shrouding it. Kili rolled his shoulders and cracked his back looking down at the hobbit and the sleeping dam and winked tossing his hand in the direction of his companions

"I'll be back, make sure she doesn't move" he said smiling and laughing at his own joke as he strode off toward the others.

Bilbo twitched his nose and leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes sighing. He peaked through one up at Fili who was standing beside him still looking down at Dolora concern on his face.

"What" Bilbo asked his line of sight following the golden dwarfs down to Dolora's wrists. They were badly injured, a deep red with angry looking blisters forming around her fingers and on the bends of her wrists. Bilbo moved to touch her hands gently and pull them slightly forward to closely examine them but hesitated looking up at Fili.

"Do you think it's contagious? Maybe we should get Oin" he said going to stand up but Fili stopped him and set his hand on his shoulder.

"Il go stay put" he said smiling down at Bilbo.

Fili jogged over to his dwarven companions and stepped up beside the old healer Oin who was talking to his younger brother Gloin. The golden dwarf explained that Dolora's wrists were injured and that Bilbo was worried that she was contagious. Oin snorted exasperated looking over at the hobbit leaned up against the tree the dam slumped over beside him. Oin with Fili and Kili in tow moved toward Dolora, the old dwarrow kneeling beside her and reaching down to pull back the sleeves of her tunic to expose her wrists fully. The blisters were full of a clear liquid and the skin surrounding them was pulled tight and scarlet red giving it a flakey appearance like fine scales. He took her tiny hands in his and turned them over the palms were cracked and patches of the black sheen ooze littered them. Oin grumbled and pulled out his canteen rising them with water before reaching into his supplies to get bandages and some herbs to grind into a salve. He rubbed the salve into her palms and over the blistered skin as gently as possible before wrapping her hands up over her wrists and securing it, only leaving her fingertips showing. He brushed back her bangs from her face and tilted her chin up frowning at the red skin on her neck and cheek.

"Will she wake up?" Bilbo asked leaning over Oin's shoulder as he checked her over.

Oin got up and brushed his knees off sighing "Don't know lad, can't say for certain what ails her, nor Bombur for that matter" he said frustration seeping into his voice.

The group rested for some time before they began to argue about the direction to head in, without the guidance of the wizard and the elven path all seemed lost. Bilbo sighed and sat down beside dolora again as she slept, he placed his hands behind his head and felt the cool bark of the tree behind him. a brilliant idea flashed through his head as he fingered the tree behind him a smile slipping on his face. he laughed happily turning to Dolora but huffed when he remembered she was unconscious. He bolted upright and turned to his companions their shouting drowning him out as he tried to explain his plan. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to the tree and began to climb it. It was slippery under his large feet and he clutched desperately to the trunk as he pulled his weight further and further upward toward the canopy of leaves. As he neared the top of the tree warm sunlight flooded down on him and the air began to clear, he could hear the singing of birds in the distance. he smiled and laughed aloud to himself increasing his pace, forgetting his footing he slipped and snatched desperately at the tree. his hand came into contact with something sticky and he looked down to see a massive white mass that appeared to be a spiders web. He panicked and ripped his hand away sending ripples across the span of webs. A sound almost like a ripple echoed through the silence of the tree tops and in the distance he could hear the snapping and breaking of branches. He quickly scrambled to the top of the trees and burst through the canopy watching as something large crashed toward him, rippling the leaves just beneath the surface of the tree tops, like a wave on the ocean. Bilbo's heart raced and he looked down yelling at the dwarves below him to be on their guard something big was coming.

….

Dolora was stuck somewhere between consciousness and the blackness of sleep. She could feel a light tickle on her wrists, a tingling cooling sensation that had a calming effect. She tried to move, to open her mouth to say something but she was completely paralyzed. She mentally screamed and tried to channel her rage, anything to snap out of her unconscious state. She couldn't remember exactly what happened to her, one minute she was walking and fell into those blasted mushrooms the next she was looking up at Bilbo's concerned face as she threw up and then nothing complete silence and utter darkness. She tried to judge her surroundings, straining to hear the faintest sound of anyone nearby. A brief sound of a voice most definitely dwarven broke her silence before the crashing of something all around her. she felt something heavy thud against her lap and she yelped inside her head. She willed herself to open her eyes and felt her eyelids flutter. Hope clenched her heart and she tried again praying to Mahal she would open her eyes, she would wake up.

Her eyes opened and her vision was obstructed, blurred shapes rushing past her in blobs of blue and grey. Something large moved to her side and she lolled her head around to observe. Her eyelids felt heavy and her mouth numb as drool trickled from her slack mouth. A large object neared her and she felt her tongue roll into her throat in shock. A massive eight legged grey and red spider peered down at her, its six black eyes gleaming in the light as it stared into her golden one. It snapped its jaws and pivoted around her on its long spindly legs hovering its body over hers, bringing up upward on two legs. She groaned and tried to move away but her muscles were slack and her head rolled back as the spider picked her up, and quickly started to spin her around and around covering her with a thick white web. she felt claustrophobic in the tiny sac her hair clung to the web and she could barely see anything through the tiny holes in the webbing. Suddenly she was being dragged upwards, and she moaned in pain when she hit branches and tree trunks as the spider pulled her up. She was fastened upside-down in the web, the blood rushing to her head making her dizzy again. Her breathing was strained and she thrashed wildly to get free. She could hear the grunts and groans of other dwarves beside her and she called out to them. No answer came but muffled groans and she began to worry about her friends. She wiggled her fingers and tried to tear away the sticky web but her fingers couldn't pierce the web.

She thrashed for some time and was beginning to get angry. Her heart beat increased as her senses sharpened and she took in a deep breath of air. It was cleaner this high into the trees and clarity returned to her. she could smell her companions close by, hear their soft breathing. She clenched and unclenched her hands hissing as talons burst from her fingertips and she hacked away at her prison, dropping unceremoniously onto a branch below her. she groaned as she brought a hand up to her face and felt the tender skin there. She looked down at her hands the white bandages smeared with dirty and grim the black talons glistening menacingly. She rose on shaky knees when she heard the rustling and crashing of branches above her. She looked up and saw a spider lung at something a gleam of elven steel shining in the sunlight. It was Bilbo and she felt her heart sore, he was alive and fighting off a spider with his tiny short sword. She took a deep breath and jumped up clutching onto a branch to pull herself up toward Bilbo, roaring as she charged a spider. It spun around its eyes gleaming and jaws snapping viscously it screeched at her and she dropped low sliding underneath its massive body and delivered a hammer blow to its abdomen smiling when she heard its exoskeleton crack. The spider shrieked and coiled its legs around its body as it fell to the ground crashing through webs and branches before it hit the ground with a dull thud. Dolora looked down and spit on its dead body smiling before turning at the last second to jump out of the way as more spiders descended toward her. the air was expelled from her lungs forcefully as she lunged at a branch and hit it hard, narrowly avoiding the stinger of one of the massive spiders. She dug her talons into the wood and pulled herself up her scarlet eyes glowing as she turned to face her enemy. The spider snapped its jaws and tried to circle her

"what is it? red eyes, red eyes" it shrieked as it came at her.

Dolora stood stunned for a moment as she understood the spiders language, she shook her head briefly and ducked dropping flat onto the branch as the spider lunged at her. she grabbed it around the body and held on tightly as it spun around to try and fling her off. Bilbo came rushing up toward the spider shocked to see Dolora clutching onto it her arms coiled around its body squeezing as the spider thrashed. He shouted and charged it stabbing his sword through its head. The spider dropped onto of Dolora and she hissed rolling it off her body. She stood and stared at Bilbo giving him a warm smile

"Thank ya, master Baggins" she said winking and turning to face the others still strung up in their webs.

She turned and nodded at Bilbo in silent understanding and the two of them made short work of chopping down the other dwarves. Bilbo slashed at the webbings with his sword and Dolora used her talons dancing from branch to branch yelling out apologies as her friends dropped to the ground. She looked up in panic as several spiders began to rush towards them, their long legs making short distance between herself and Bilbo. She turned lunged toward the hobbit grabbing him around the waist and dropped down crashing through the canopy of branches and leaves webs sticking to them as she hit the ground. She let go of Bilbo and flicked her eyes upwards, his eyes following hers he held his sword out at the ready. She rushed to aid her friends ripping off the tangle of webs and shouting at them to arm themselves.

"DU BEKAR" she roared and jumped in front of Dori as he fussed about picking off the spiders webs from his hair and clothing still half in a daze. Dolora pushed him out of the way as a large grey spider with red markings dropped down on her its many legs trying to snatch her up. She roared the sound splitting the air and slammed her clenched fist like a battering ram up and toward one of its legs. A sickening crack and the rush of warm black blood met her face and she recoiled from the foul blood. the spider thrashed wildly tangling its leg into her hair. She felt her hair get wrenched and she yelped in surprise her body briefly airborne before she crashed down heavily on the ground. She could hear the rush of heavy feet and a battle cry before an ax was brought down on the spiders head and it withered and died. Strong hands grabbed her and pulled her up, and she turned pulling her hair free from the spider. She turned to face Dwalin and gave him an appreciative smile.

The dwarves were pushed into a tight formation as more spiders came rushing toward them, arrows were shot from Kili's bow implanting heavily into the head of a spider as it tried to land on them from above. Bombur was just awaking from a prolonged rest as a spider dropped down on him. the fat dwarfs eyes went wide as he tried to comprehend what was happening all around him. the spider snapped its jaws at him and he reached up and grabbed its two large mandibles as it tried to sever his head. He yelled and the other dwarves rushed to his aid grabbing the spiders legs and pulling them hard. A wet pop was heard and the spider dropped down on top of the fat dwarf legless and dead. Dolora pressed her shoulder into the dead body and rolled it off Bombur offering her hand to aid him up.

Snapping of branches and the whispering of wind turned their heads upward as several wood elves descended around them. Their arrows flying and killing the spiders as they swarmed. Dolora grimaced and clenched her fists tighter she wasn't sure what was more problematic the giant deadly spiders or the equally deadly woodland elves. they were tall and spry with spindly bodies and long following blond hair. The blue of their eyes rivaled Thorin's and to some they would be considered a beautiful race, but their sight formed a lump in Dolora's stomach of worry. One male elf stood out in particular he had long blond hair braided along the temples to the back of his head, he was wearing fine quality elven armor and wielded a bow like an extension of himself as he slid down a spiders web and snapped off a quick succession of arrows killing several spiders before landing gracefully in front of Thorin his weapon drawn and pointed at her leaders face.

"Don't think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure" the blond elf said smirking down at the dwarves.

Dolora felt her anger spike at the smug look on his face and she turned her vision around them watching as the elves closed ranks around them, their weapons drawn arrows pointing at them from every direction. She growled a low deep rumble bubbling in her chest as she stared down the elf her eyes glowing an ominous red in the fading light.

The elf cocked an eyebrow down at her and narrowed his eyes "mani naa tanya nat Tauriel?'" he said looking over her toward his captain of the guard a tall thin she-elf with long chestnut red hair who was dragging Kili back toward the group. She tossed him into the group of dwarves and looked down at Dolora who was snarling and growling up at the she-elf, the sound feral and savage her eyes boring hatred.

Tauriel smirked down at the savage little female creature and crossed her arms, looking back to the tall blond elf "y'rauko Legolas"

Dolora laughed as the pitch of her voice dropped into a rumbling hiss as looked the she-elf in the eyes "I am no demon elf, I am something far more ssssinister" she hissed bearing long fangs.

Tauriel took a step back and raised her bow ready to shoot the little dwarf female when Legolas stopped her placing his hand on her bow. "No Tauriel" he said turning toward her "search them" he said looking at his soldiers over his shoulder.

The dwarves moved into a tighter formation pushing Dolora inward as the elves moved to disarm them and take their possessions. The blond elf Legolas grabbed her by the shoulder and squeezed as he roughly searched her, all the while her scarlet eyes piecing into the face as she clenched her injured hands tightly together. He took her lone dagger off her person and ripped off her heavy fur mantle, he took the supplies given to her by Beorn. She was left with nothing once again as he shoved her aside and moved up to Gloin as he picked over him. Legolas found a tiny silver locket around Gloin's neck and ripped it off as the red haired dwarf protested. The blond elf pried it open and grimaced as he looked at the tiny portraits of Gloin family.

"What is this, some demon mutant?" he said looking down his nose at the disgruntled dwarf.

Gloin scowled and tried to snatch it back but Legolas lifted it up above his head and snapped it shut pocketing it. Dolora put a comforting hand on Gloin's shoulder and subtlety shook her head as the he clenched his hands and took a step forward. She watched as the elves searched her companions and robbed them of all their possessions, and she felt her anger peak as Legolas took Thorin's sword Orcrist from him and inspected it a smug smile on his face.

"Where did you get this?" he asked looking down at Thorin as he flipped the blade delicately in his hand testing its weight and grip.

Thorin scowled but answered truthfully "It was given to me"

Legolas was not pleased with that answer and grimaced at Thorin accusing him of being a thief and a liar and Dolora snorted stopping up toward the elf much taller than her own person.

"That tears it, listen here elf. It's one thing to be robbing us o' all our belongings but then to accuse this one ere of being a thief and a liar goes against iz honor. I know it don't mean much to you seeing as you don't have any" she hissed spitting at the ground beside his feet, satisfaction clear on her face as he recoiled away from it.

Legolas looked down at the ebony haired female dwarf with the shocking red eyes and then at the ebony haired dwarf behind her his blue eyes icy and spiteful and sheathed the sword he had taken from him. leaning down slightly to meet the dwarf females eyes "What are you going to do about it dwarf" he spat.

Dolora smiled viscously pulling back her full ruby red lips to display long pearly white fangs and leaned toward the elf and whispered "you just watch elf".

 **Reviews:**

 **avatarange** \- It's great I can't wait to see what happens next

 **Thank you so much for reading I really love to see when people appreciate my work and review. Things are starting to heat up and new twists and turns will come into play as well as a little foreshadowing, stay tuned and enjoy. Feedback is always valued and welcomed so feel free**

 **KhuzDul Translation**

Du Bekar- To Arms!

 **Sindarin Translation**

mani naa tanya nat Tauriel- what is that thing Tauriel

y'rauko Legolas- a demon Legolas


	14. Chapter 14

**Captured by Woodland Elves Eek! :O**

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

Dolora leaned toward the blonde elf and felt her anger continue to rise as his smug smile and piecing blue eyes mocked her. She curled her fist and felt her talons poking into her flesh and lashed out at the elf hitting him square in the nose. A satisfied crunch blessed her ears as his head snapped back and she stood hands on hips defiance shining in her glowing red eyes.

Legolas wasn't expecting the blow and didn't have the time to move his head taking the full brunt force of the dwarf's hit to the nose. His eyes watered briefly as he stood to his full height and touched his nose wincing. His piercing blue eyes looked down at his fingertips when he felt the warm trickle of something on them. He was bleeding, the dwarf woman made him bleed and he flashed his eyes toward her and grimaced when he found her smiling triumphantly her hands on her hips her eyes blazing with hatred. He narrowed his eyes at her and signaled to elven guard, they each moved in tandem weapons drawn pointing at the strange looking dwarf woman.

Dolora watched in her peripheral vision as the elves moved against her weapons drawn and she did not move nor stop herself from smiling viciously at Legolas. She had struck him when he offered insult to her companion and drawn blood, in her mind she was victorious. Even as her companions quietly begged her to stand down she would not. She could hear the pounding of their heartbeats and the rapidly held breaths as they waited for her to fall, but she was stubborn and proud and no elf would ever bring her to kneel or surrender. Legolas sneered down at her and withdrew the stolen sword Orcrist its blade shining brilliantly as he inspected the blade and looked down his nose at her. She only growled low in response and bared her teeth in a smug smile. Legolas flicked his eyes to two of the elven guard slowly making their way toward the her and gestured to her with a nod of his head. The elves with lightly reflexes grabbed her by the arms and held her steady, squeezing her tightly and she hissed in pain between clenched teeth.

Legolas struck her across the face, and she felt hot pain flush her cheek as her head snapped to the side. She could feel blood trickled from her mouth down her chin. He split her lip open and she turned to face him as the elves pushed her to her knees. She smiled up at him blood staining her long white teeth and her eyes blazed with insolence and she began to laugh much to his displeasure. The elf looked down at her stunned, his mouth pulled into a line as he became more infuriated with her laughter. Dolora could not help herself and she began to boom a hearty laugh and closed her eyes tipping her head back. The elf moved in front of her and she snapped her head up and spat at his feet. Legolas stepped back to avoid the projectile from the dwarf and hissed in disgust. She was mocking him openly a fire blazing in her eyes, she looked possessed and demonic as her own blood poured from her split lips into her mouth staining her fangs. What was wrong with this creature, what dark magic possessed her he wondered.

"Do you have a death wish dwarf" Legolas hissed clenching the hilt of the sword

Dolora stopped laughing and looked up at him and sneered "I do not fear death elf, I welcome it"

Legolas looked down at the mutant dwarf woman and then back at the procession of male dwarves behind her and felt disgust dwell in the pit of his stomach. She was sneering at him a smug and arrogant smile on her face, even on her knees pinned down at the shoulder by his elven guard she still openly mocked him. He could take no more of her insolence, and he flipped Orcrist in his hand gracefully grasping the blade he struck her with the hilt in the face, satisfaction shining in his eyes as her head snapped back.

Dolora watched the blow come almost as if in slow motion and she supposed that she knew it would eventually come. Elves were not nearly as proud or stubborn as dwarves but everyone had their limits. She felt good about taunting him openly in front of his own soldiers, the chestnut she-elf gripping her bow painfully tight as she laughed at them. The hilt of Thorin's sword crashed into her face full force snapping her head back and she saw stars her vision temporarily blacking out. She felt the elves release her shoulders as she slumped to the ground. She hit the ground in a thump, her hair fanning around her shoulders. Her lip spilt and a sizeable lump on the side of her head as she groaned and tried to steady herself on shaking arms. She felt hands grab at her and pull her to her feet, their warm breath wash against her as they held her upright against their own body. She blinked and tried to focus but her head swam and she could only make out shapes. Soft fur brushed against her shoulder and she smiled at the blob holding her up. she could hear the damned elf laughing and she snapped her head around to look at him her head screaming in protest at the sudden movement. The elf was blurred but even to her obscured vision she could see the soft blond hair and tall slender body. Her eyes were shifting an odd colorization of scarlet red and golden warmth as her rage subsided and pain wracked through her body. She spat at the elf as he laughed and smiled wickedly at him.

"You hit like a woman, elf. Though I am not surprised your race were never known for your masculinity. Unlike my own" she laughed menacingly at Legolas and subtly squeezed the shoulder of the dwarf holding her up.

Legolas blanched and then narrowed his eyes at the dwarf, but smiled as she began to shake and blacked out. He barked out an order to move the dwarves toward his father's kingdom and the elves ushered the dwarves forward poking them with their weapons.

Thorin grabbed Dolora before she could hit the ground her head lolling to the side. He carried her in his arms and looked down at her face wincing. She was bloodied and bruised her lip split down the middle, a large lump on her temple already turning a shade of purple. Her hair clung to her face and trailed down his arms, her long bangs fluttering with each breath she took. She was so frail in his arms; the journey thus far had been long and full of hardships and they all had lost much weight even Bombur who was immensely fat to begin with. She looked peaceful despite the injuries to her face and he felt himself clutching her more tightly as an elf moved past him, smirking down at the two dwarves.

"Is she all right" Kili whispered moving closer to his uncle to peak at the unconscious dam held tightly in his arms.

Thorin grunted and moved Dolora his arms, turning to look at his sister-son. Concern was shining in his dark eyes as he looked down at her injured face "She'll be fine Kili" he said scowling openly at Legolas as he lead the company through Mirkwood.

All the dwarves huddled together and grunted in protest and annoyance as the elves ushered them forward as if they were a herd of cattle. Bofur grimaced and looked around at his companions, Thorin was talking to his sister-sons the two young dwarrow walking beside him talking quietly to themselves. The young dam unconscious and injured clutched tightly to Thorin's chest, her booted feet poking out over his arm and her head rested against one of his shoulders black bangs mingling with his long ebony hair. Bofur smirked at his leader and shook his head lightly, he cast his eyes to watch the brothers Ori, Nori and Dori walk together Dori huddling his younger brothers together and watch over them like a mother hen. Bifur his cousin and Bombur his brother walked beside him, the fat dwarf's face crimson as he panted his stubby legs trying to keep up with the long elegant strides of the elves as they pushed them along. everyone was present and accounted for except one and Bofur looked around frantically for the little hobbit. During the commotion with the spiders and then the elves he didn't notice their burglar's absence. He felt worry prickle at his heart and he moved to step up behind Thorin to whisper to him

"Thorin where's Bilbo" Bofur asked his long mustache twitching as he leaned forward.

Kili and Fili turned to look at him over their shoulders and moved eyes over the company to find the hobbit. Their faces turned down into scowls when Bilbo was nowhere to be found. Thorin grunted and turned to look over his shoulder at Bofur. "Are you sure he's not here" Thorin whispered his face crestfallen he hadn't thought to check for the burglar when the elves started to push them toward the elvenking's home.

Bofur shook his head his large floppy hat moving slightly on his head, he reached up to adjust it. Kili turned and walked backwards patting Bofur on the shoulder "He's fine, he's probably following us right now. He tends to be quiet when he needs to be"

"Kili's right remember the goblin tunnels, we never even heard him following us" Fili said an encouraging smile on his face.

Bofur nodded and crossed his arms looking back at Thorin "Just where are these bloody elves taking us"

Thorin grimaced and exhaled a loud hissing noise and flexed his arms shifting Dolora slightly "The elvenking's woodland realm"

"Who's the elvenking in these lands" Kili asked his face falling as he watched Thorin tense up and grimace

"Thranduil, lad" Balin said moving up to join the group placing his hand on his shoulder.

They walked in silence for some time, brooding as the elves continued to move them toward Thranduil's halls. Legolas was talking to the chestnut haired she-elf casually at the head of the company turning to look over his shoulder briefly to sneer down at Thorin who was carrying the female dwarf protectively. His father would decide the fate of the company of dwarves they now kept as their prisoners.

Her head was pounding and she blinked resting her cheek against Thorin's shoulder as her vision swam, inhaling deeply. As her senses came flooding back to her she became keenly aware that she was indeed being carried by Thorin, clutched tightly against his chest one arm supporting her back the other under her knees. He was warm, the soft furs of his coat tickling her face, his long hair beneath her cheek felt soft and she unintentionally nuzzled it. She felt Thorin squeeze her slightly as she buried her face into his shoulder flush with embarrassment. She peaked one eye open to look up at his face and found he was looking down at her, his blue eyes washed in relief. The corner of his mouth was pulled up in a tiny smile and she felt herself relax slightly and offer him her own tiny smile. She moved her hand up toward her face and hissed in pain as her hand bumped her temple, it was tender to the touch and warm. Thorin grunted and shifted her weight in his arms as she moved to inspect the damage to her face with one arm the other tucked into his chest the fingers shifting and toying with the furs of his coat. Her eyes were bright but unfocused a warm shade of golden as they scanned her surroundings. He watched her inhale a sharp breath as she touched her lip and traced the bruises along her face.

"How awful do I look" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Thorin resisted the urge to laugh as he watched her wither in self-consciousness as she held her hands over her face. Fili and Kili moved beside him and peered down at her smiles on their faces as they watched her flush a deep red.

"Elf did a number on yer face" Fili said a devious smile on his face his plaited mustache twitching as he laughed.

"Elven _caragu"_ Dolora hissed through clenched teeth and groaned as she brought a hand up to rest against her swollen and tender head.

The male dwarves all looked down at her in shock and she smiled sheepishly up at Thorin who was still carrying her. She winced as her smile pulled at her split lip and flicked her tongue out to lick her injury tasting iron. "A'right I think it appropriate to put me down now seeing as I'm awake. Although I thank you for carrying me" she whispered into Thorin's ear. She smiled as she felt shivers shoot through his body as she breathed into his ear. He grunted and slowed his pace gently setting her down her feet meeting the earth.

She was unsteady on her feet for several steps as her head swam and she felt like a helpless babe learning to walk for the first time. Her pride would not allow the elves to watch her struggle and she took and deep breath and calmed herself willing her head to settle as she began to walk beside Thorin, Kili and Fili. She gently ran her fingers through her hair fixing the long bangs and smoothing the many plaits, grimacing when she bumped her swollen temple. She wanted to ask Oin for something to stop the pain but she knew the elves would have taken any medical supplies they had left. She watched Kili walk around his uncle to stand beside her and he lean toward her.

"You are something Lora" he said smiling at her his dark eyes sparkling.

Dolora raised a brow and flinched shaking her head lightly "and why Is that master dwarf" she said a hint of humor in her voice as she looked up at him golden eyes warm and happy.

Kili flicked his eyes toward the blonde elf "you strike the elf and then have the audacity to mock him"

Dolora grimaced as she looked at the cocky elf laughing beside his female companion, the sound of his laughter to light and airy, his movements to delicate and it disgusted her. "Aye" she breathed looking back at the dark haired dwarrow.

"Admirable" he said winking

"It may be admirable, but it was also foolish" Thorin grumbled beside her

Dolora rolled her eyes and whispered to Kili laughing "Completely worth the pain to see the elf bleed"

Kili snickered but stopped when Thorin shot him an unapproving glare. Dolora patted Kili on the shoulder and smiled at him winking flicking her eyes toward Thorin who was brooding. They walked in companionable silence following the elves and Dolora felt her headache return as the pounding of dwarven feet and the featherlight footsteps of elves assaulted her ears. The she-elf Tauriel kept looking over her shoulder at her and Dolora narrowed her eyes; was the elf looking at her or was she looking at Kili who was sauntering along beside her. Dolora locked gazes with her briefly the sea green eyes of the elf seamed to waver as her own bore into them. She thought she was regret or perhaps even concern enter the elf maiden's eyes as she took in the poor sight of her, the bruised and injured face.

The elves lead them through beautiful elegant forests, the leaves lovely shades of autumn. Sunlight poured through the canopy and illuminated the path, the air was light here and Dolora felt like a haze was lifted from her mind the further the Mirkwood was from them. A stone path was underfoot and the clicking of heels filled the silence. She could hear the soft falling of water in the distance and rolled her eyes. Of course, the elves would live in a lush environment near beautiful waterfalls in elegant homes washed in sunlight. They were shackled as they came close to the kingdom and dolora hissed at the elf who clamped down the heavy metal shackles on her wrists painfully tight. She cursed under her breath in KhuzDul and glared daggers at the elf called Legolas as he motioned the company forward. They crossed over a stone bridge the sounds of water rushing beneath them and stopped at a beautifully carved stone door.

Dolora looked up and took in the fine craftsmanship of the stone pillars, they had the appearance of vines which she deemed appropriate for the setting. An elf gave her a push and she grumbled under her breath as they were moved inside the fortress. It was enormous inside and well lit, it had the appearance of a green dwelling of trees and she rolled her eyes. They were stopped and lead down several narrow passages toward what she could only assume was a dungeon of some sort. She watched as Thorin was grabbed by the shoulder and held back as the remainder of the dwarves were pushed along by elves in fine garbs and armor down a series of steps. She was stopped in front of a small prison cell carved into the stone and intricate metal bars stood as the door. She was searched again before being pushed roughly into the cell hitting her knees on the cool floor. She lunged at the door and hissed and cursed at the elf guard who smirked and locked her in the key turning a sickening sound. She stood and gripped the cool bars in hand her knuckles turning white as she watched her companions suffer the same fate. Several lodged together in the small cells but she was alone and so was Kili who was placed in the cell by the very same she-elf that captured him in Mirkwood.

Ever the trickster Kili commented that perhaps she should search him as he could have anything in his trousers. The elf laughed and slammed the door shut locking it and in quick wit commented he could have nothing. Dolora laughed aloud and smiled at her friend who was sulking at the she-elf's comment. She shook the bars holding her prisoner to gage their strength and grimaced. It was of no use to try and muscle her way out and she sat against the wall leaning her head against the cool metal. She could hear her companions slamming into the bars, grunting in frustration and then Balin's voice

"It's of no use lads, no one leaves these cells, unless by order of the king" he said leaning his forehead against the metal bars.

Dolora inhaled and closed her eyes, she knew he was right, he was ever the voice of reason in their company. She rested her head against the metal bars and turned to look over her shoulder at Kili who was across from her, a narrow stone walkway and set of stairs separated them. It was darker down in the cells than it had been when they first entered the stronghold. Several braziers were lit along the walls the illuminating the cells. Dolora squinted up at the warm light and felt the corner of her mouth pull up into a tiny smile. Despite their unfortunate circumstances Dolora felt comforted by the warm light offered by the glowing embers of the brazier hanging on the wall beside her cell. Its yellow light illuminated her face and she imagined its warmth spreading through her like a low burning fire. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, even this low in the stronghold she could smell the faint hint of earth, of flowers of bark.

Something was happening high above them she could hear music playing soft and slow, it reminded her of the music the Lord Elrond played when they found themselves in his company. She frowned and felt her injured face tenderly, these elves compared poorly to the lot of Lord Elrond's house. She clenched her fists and pounded the floor beneath her lightly as she pictured the smug smile and icy blue eyes of the blonde elf called Legolas. she exhaled and set her head back against the metal bars of her prison and tried to relax working herself up would do no good for her here and her headache was beginning to flare up. Her ears picked up the soft footfalls coming down the steps above her cell and she adjusted herself to look out the bars and watch as the chestnut haired she-elf stopped in front of Kili's cell. Dolora narrowed her eyes at the pair as they chatted Kili telling her about a rune stone he carried. The she-elf was tall and lanky to Dolora not enough fat on her bones to graceful with long slender fingers and a fine-featured face. Green eyes instead of blue and lush chestnut red hair instead of pale blonde she looked slightly out of place in Thranduil's halls. She was pleasant enough with Kili making small conversation briefly turning to look over her shoulder across the prison of sorts to look at Dolora. Dolora cocked her head to the side and listened.

"Your companion, the female dwarf. Is she all right?" Tauriel asked looking at Dolora a small frown on her face, her green eyes apologetic.

Kili looked past Tauriel at Dolora who was staring back at them her golden eyes startling bright in the almost darkness of her cell. He frowned as he moved closer to the bars of his cell gripping them and resting his face on them turning his gaze back toward Tauriel. "Her name is Dolora, and she'll be okay I should think"

Dolora snorted and stood up walking to the bars of the cell and pressed her forehead gently against the cool bars "No thanks to your mate she-elf. But no matter I've dealt with worse" she quipped.

Tauriel took in a small intake of breath when she peered at Dolora's face and felt a twinge of regret form in the pit of her stomach. The dwarf's face was badly bruised along her left temple, swollen around her eye it gave her a brutish appearance. Her full red lips split down the middle in an angry red line, her long ebony bangs plastered to the sides of her face, most unnerving of all was the pair of glowing golden eyes. Tauriel swallowed and blinked at the dwarrowdam her eyes so predatory held a fire within them and she felt herself look away as she spoke "I am not surprised to hear that mistress dwarf".

Dolora snorted again and chuckled cruelly gripping the metal bars of the cell her knuckles a painful shade of white "Aye, we are a race turned asunder, hardships are all but to common I'm afraid"

Kili frowned and went to stop her but Dolora grunted and turned away from them stepping back into the darkness the thud echoing in the silence as she sat down peering at them with menacing golden eyes "Save your breath Kili, the she-elf's mate returns"

Kili looked confused and cocked his head to the side but flicked his eyes upwards to the platform above Dolora's cell and frowned when he saw the elf Legolas scowl down at him and Tauriel. The spoke their foreign language to each other and words to soft and elegant much like them for Dolora's ears and she slunk down further along the wall. She could tell the male elf was not pleased, by his harsh breathing above her and soon the female elf left with him, likely to join whatever gathering was happening above them. Some feast of starlight, foolish Dolora thought and grimaced. She twisted her fingers together in her lap and began to wonder where Thorin was, he was not escorted down to the dungeons with them and he had not returned.

She waited for some time pacing slowly back and forth in her small cell the souls of her feet beginning to ache when she heard the telltale steps of a dwarf headed down toward them. Not soft and delicate like an elf with barely a sound but loud almost like a stomp but not as forceful. She could hear the soft clinking of armor and the footsteps of elves behind him, and then stop the rattling of keys and then the door to her cell opened its hinges screeching in protest. Thorin was shoved roughly into her cell and Dolora slunk to the back to avoid a collision. She scowled as she watched the elves turn the key in the lock and march away. She moved to Thorin's side and gently touch his shoulder, he spun around in shock his eyes icy a grimace on his face.

Thorin was surprised to find someone else in his cell and even more so to find Dolora standing there in semi-darkness as she gently touched his shoulder. Her golden eyes looked pained and he reached up to pat her hand.

"Did he offer you a deal" Balin asked breaking the silence as he watched from the corner of his eye his leader come to stand at the bars of his cell.

Thorin grunted and paced back and forth his face dark and brooding "Aye they did"

"And?" Balin asked the pause heavy in the air as he waited for a response

Thorin sneered and chuckled darkly "I told him, Imrid amrâd ursul. Him and all his kin"

Balin sighed and closed his eyes resting his forehead against the bars "Well that's, that then. A deal was our only hope" he said somberly.

"Not our only hope" Thorin said looking around the elven dungeon his eyes searching for one burglar to aid them.

Dolora moved beside Thorin and crossed her arms blowing gently on her face to move the bangs obscuring her vision "What deal was offered" she whispered to him.

Thorin turned and stared at her his eyes an unimaginable icy depth his lips pulled into a thin line "He said he would aid us if I promised to give him a share of the wealth beneath the mountain"

Dolora hissed and cursed in KhuzDul her face contorted her eyes blazing with fire as she paced the small cell and turned to face Thorin "The gull to ask of something of that measure, as if the treasures of our people were his to take"

Thorin watched her become increasingly agitated and flustered over the elven king and he felt himself smile at her unwavering loyalty to their own. He stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him sheepishly whispering an apology.

"What did that filth want anyway" she asked looking up at him.

Thorin scowled and removed his hand from her shoulder to cross his arms over his chest "White gems of starlight"

Dolora snorted and rolled her eyes "I think I should like to make a necklace of those gems and parade them around in front of his eyes or perhaps smash them underfoot" she smiled mischievously.

Thorin smirked and leaned down to her whispering "Perhaps we should escape first"

Dolora felt gooseflesh ripple up her arms as his warm breath caressed her ear and she swallowed hard and nodded. She moved to stand in the light and inhaled deeply the scent of pipeweed and she narrowed her eyes before breaking out into a beaming wide smile.

"Bilbo" she whispered softly into the silence.

Bilbo heard her call his name and he moved out of eyesight and quickly took of his ring pocketing it. He moved into the light and smiled at the dam but it was replaced with a frown as he took in her injured appearance his eyes briefly flashing to Thorin who was standing behind her.

"what happened to you" he said a hint of accusation slipping into his voice as his brown eyes flickered over Thorin's icy blues.

Dolora waved her hand at him "Forget it, I'll explain later. You have a way out yes?" she asked.

Bilbo smiled and held up a large ring of keys smiling as he shook them lightly. He unlocked their cell and she stepped out cautiously and waited for the hobbit to run to ever dwarven prison cell and let them loose. They began to move upward toward the exit but Bilbo grumbled to follow him. Dolora shrugged her shoulders and followed closely to Bilbo's heels. He lead them down toward the cellars the pungent scent of elven wine assaulting her nostrils and she hissed in frustration when they came to a dead end.

"Bilbo yer supposed to lead us out not further down" Bofur complained as he looked around the wine cellar to elven guard passed out on a small card table, several empty bottles of wine littering the floor around them.

Bilbo twitched his nose and ushered them to follow him around a large wine rack to a section of large win barrels stacked together. Bilbo looked at the dwarves then back at the barrels and gestured to them impatiently. Dolora tilted her head and looked at him confused "You want us to get in them?" she asked.

Bilbo exhaled and rolled his eyes "Yes, yes get in the barrels"

Dolora did not move and stared at the hobbit confused crossing her arms. She looked to Thorin who was looking at Bilbo and nodded his head "Does as he says"

The dwarves one by one climbed into the large barrels and watched as Bilbo walked around them and pulled a large lever. Dolora's barrel held a pungent stale fragrance of grape wine and she felt nauseated in the tight space. Her eyes went wide as she registered what was going on as the floor gave way and the sound of rushing water met her ears. it was all she could do to turn her head and watch as the barrels one by one plunged into the water and began to float downstream. She held her breath and squealed as she hit the water

"I can't swim"

 **KhuzDul Translations**

 _Caragu- dung considered vulgar term, offensive_

Imrid amrâd ursul- Die a death of flames!


	15. Chapter 15

**Dolora Fears the water :O**

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

Water rushed up to meet her open mouth and flood her nose as she sank beneath the surface briefly, the buoyancy of the wooden wine barrel popping her back up. She coughed and spit up the water as she gasped a greedy breath of air, tumbling around in the empty barrel until it was pulled upright by her companions, as Thorin held onto the narrow rocky passage to await Bilbo. Dolora felt chilled to the bone in her thin cotton shirt and petticoat as they were drenched her hair clinging to her face. She was in a foul mood as she sat soaking in a barrel her hands gripped painfully tight to the lip to steady herself.

Bilbo fell into the water with a small splash and he sputtered to the top spitting out mouthfuls of water as he swam toward them Nori grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him up to grip at the side of the barrel. Thorin smiled and congratulated Bilbo on his quick thinking letting go of the rocky passage. The barrels began to flow downstream, and Dolora had to use her hands as makeshift paddles to propel herself further with the current. The water was cold and it made her hands burn the small cuts on her palms burning as her bandages slipped away. her pale skin beaneath the slightly murky water was turning a shade of pink as her hands started to freeze and she began to shiver. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she focused on longer strokes to move herself faster. They were moving faster as the around a corner and sunlight flooded the small channel they were floating down and the sound of fast rushing water reached her ears. Dolora clutched tightly to the barrel her heartrate skyrocketing as the barrel spun and she went tumbling down a small waterfall after Thorin and Dwalin. Her barrel turned and filled with water and she was tossed around as it sprung to the surface. She spit out mouthfuls of water and looked at Thorin with wide scared eyes.

She had never learned to swim as a dwarfling and large bodies of water terrified her. if she fell out she would sink like a stone. The water was moving quickly small rapids forming as the water began to whitecap as they moved along. Over the shouts of her companions as they tried to steady themselves and hold on she could hear the blowing of a horn. She turned to watch several elves emerge from a doorway next to the channel they just dropped from, bows in hand as they made chase. Dolora held her breath as her barrel rolled and plunged underwater and she gasped as she came up for air. She flicked her eyes towards the gate that was fast approaching a lone armored elf moving quickly to shut the gate and Dolora felt her heart sink. It was a brilliant idea by their burglar but alas it seemed it would fail. The gate groaned and began to shut as Thorin yelled and bumped into the metal gate firmly closed. One by one the barrels bumped together crowded under the small bridge above them. Dolora sneered at the elves as they moved weapons drawn towards the dwarves. She snapped her head around as the telltale sound of an arrow whistled through the air embedding itself in the neck of an elf above her.

Dolora paled as the elf dropped down onto them dead the black arrow sticking from his neck. she pushed his dead body off and hissed as she pulled the arrow out. She heard the grunting and screeching of orcs as they rushed over the small hill and onto the elven gate rushing the elven guards. Metal on metal split the silence and the gurgling of choked blood. The orcs smashed into the elves plunging their crude weapons into their fragile bodies pushing them aside. Dolora winced as their grunting grew louder and she turned to watch a large brutish orc order them to slay them all. He was pale and had a crushed nose that reminded her of a pig metal braced into his face he held a large poorly made sword and bow. She locked eyes with him and sneered baring her teeth, whipping her head about when an orc jumped at them. An elven arrow whizzed out from the brush and pieced its head causing it to crash down on them dead. Dolora pried its weapon from its hand and tossed it to Dwalin who slashed viciously at an orc splitting its guts. Dolora wrinkled her nose at the foul stench and watched as the water turned an ugly black as it flowed through their barrels. An orc moved to stab Fili and she hissed lashing out with the heel of her palm to its nose. Bilbo plunged his sword sting into its neck killing it, washing them all in a fine mist of black blood.

Kili watched the chaos unfurl around him, the orcs and elves battling and he watched the lever to open the gate go unnoticed. He sprang from his barrel and jumped onto the stone steps to rush to the lever. An orc jumped in front of him weapon drawn and he ducked as Fili threw a dagger at it embedding it into its skull. The orc dropped to its knees and slide off the bridge weapon falling on the dwarves who quickly snatched it up and tossed it back and forth to fend off any orcs that got to close. Dolora watched as if in slow motion Kili rush up to the lever and grab it to pull it down but hiss in pain as an arrow shot through the muscle of his thigh. Dolora turned to watch the large pale orc with the spikey metal armor smile smugly pulling his lips back to reveal gagged teeth as he lowered his bow. The sensation hit her like the blow of a hammer the scent of blood, dwarven blood and she called out Kili's name. Fili was trying to get out of the barrel to aid his brother but she was faster. She grabbed the side of the barrel and pulled herself up stepping on Fili's shoulder she jumped and landed on the steps to rush to Kili's aid as he fell arrow protruding from his thigh. An orc jumped down and almost knocked her over the edge of the bridge into the water but Dwalin tossed her his ax and she buried it deep in the orcs head pushing it off with her feet. She grabbed Kili under the arm and pulled him upright as he pulled down the lever and the gates began to slowly open. He fell into an open barrel the arrow snapping off his muffled scream filling her ears.

She watched as the barrels began to slowly flow through the gates and fall down another waterfall picking up speed. She ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped down into an awaiting barrel and clutched tightly with her long talons as it rolled and bobbed in the rushing water. She watched as the she-elf Tauriel and the blond elf Legolas as well as several other elves rushed after them as the orcs turned to chase them down. The elves were graceful and deadly as they climbed over several low hanging branches surrounding the fast-flowing river arrows shot with amazing accuracy into the orcs as they jumped to attack the dwarves; their dead bodies slipping under the current. Rapids pulled the barrels along faster and faster and Dolora's was terrified as her breathing came in gasps between being plunged underwater and surfacing. Her muscles were rigid and her talons dug into the wood splintering it as she held on for dear life. She could feel her energy sapping and she was deathly cold but alert as the orcs swarmed around them. She knew she was of little us fighting from the water and tried to be as helpful as possible throwing weapons she managed to steal of the bodies of dead orcs to her companions. She could see the curly hair of Bilbo bobbing up and down the river as he held onto a barrel from the outside and she reached her hand out to him grasping his wrist tightly pulling him into the barrel with her.

Bilbo smiled weakly at the fiery eyed dam who was clutching the sides of the barrel tightly her long black talons alarming him slightly. She squished him into the side of the barrel and held on tight as they rolled and dipped underwater, sputtering as they broke the surface. He looked at her face and felt worry grip his heart, she was terrified and plainly so. As they passed by the rocky outcrops surrounding the river on both sides an orc jumped at them and Dolora growled gripping the orc by the wrists and wrenching them snarling as the bones snapped. Bilbo shrunk down into the safety of the barrel as Dolora wrestled for the ax and bared her fangs biting the orcs throat. She shook her head wild teeth clamped down hard as the orc squealed and then went silent slumping into the water. Dolora spit out something that Bilbo dared not look at and cursed wiping one hand across her mouth the other clutching a long ax. Black blood oozed from her mouth and Bilbo felt himself gag, biting his lip as Dolora furious red eyes met his fearful brown ones. She shouted something in KhuzDul the language foreign and raspy to his ears as she tossed the ax to Thorin.

She felt bad for scaring Bilbo so, but she needed to ensure his safety and in the heat of the moment its hadn't crossed her mind that tearing out the throat of an orc with her teeth would be distasteful. She flicked her eyes down toward the hobbit who was in front of her both hands clutching the barrel tightly as he peeked out over its lip. She had both hands clutched around the barrel on the sides of his body and frowned when she felt the warm trickling of blood ooze down her chin. She hated the taste of blood on her tongue and orc flesh tasted of rotten meat. For once she prayed the current would pull them under to wash away some of the black blood sticking to her pale skin. Her wish was granted as they tumbled through the water and Bilbo coughed in front of her. Her scarlet eyes widened slightly at the sight of six orcs weapons drawn crossed a fallen log that sat across the river crude weapons held above their heads ready to bring down in swift strikes at the dwarves.

"Cut the log" Thorin cried as he raised the ax Dolora had tossed him above his head and swung at the wood creating a deep grove.

Dolora watched as Dwalin and Bifur struck the wood and split the log the orcs squealing as they hit the water. Several tried to grasp at her barrel to stay afloat and she hissed at them lashing out with her talons and Bilbo with his glowing blue sword. She turned and watched as an orc with a long spear lunged at Bombur impaling the barrel and her heart sank. The fat dwarf was briefly pushed underwater the spear sticking straight up from the barrel before surfacing swinging his weapon to push off the orc. The orc landed against a rock and its eyes bulged as the spear rotated and buried deep into its gut sending the fat dwarf still huddled in the barrel propelling through the air. Black filth poured into the rushing water and the scent of blood was so strong in the air Dolora felt dizzy and her vision tinged with red. She watched Bombur sail through the air and crash into several orcs sending them crashing into the rocks. The red thick plait in his head flipping around the barrel as he rolled down the hill and took out several more orcs. Dolora stood in the barrel and cheered for her friend her fangs poking out of her smile. She beamed as the fat dwarf sprung from the barrel and rushed toward the river again tucking in his limbs to jump into an empty barrel. She saw a flash of blond hair from the corner of her eye and turned to watch as Legolas jumped across the river on the head on her companions shooting his bow killing several orcs. She could see the scowling faces of Dori and Dwalin under his booted feet and she winced as he hopped across the river balancing awkwardly on the heads of the dwarves. She hissed and winced when the elf stepped on her face, her bruises smarting and she resisted the urge to swipe at his heels and knock him into the cold water.

She was relieved when he bounced away his movements light as he hopped onto the shore flattening an orc and using its body as a sled to slide down the slippery slope of rocks astride the river. Dolora was impressed by the elves skill with a bow as well as a blade as he seemed to dance around the orcs slashing them with relative ease. She would not praise him openly and grimaced as she remembered the ugly smirk on his face as he lashed out with the sword and stuck her. She watched as an orc came up behind him as he was unawares and an ax sail through the air to embed in the orcs chest dropping it before it could harm the elf. Dolora turned to see Thorin lower his arms and stare down the elf as they flowed down the river away from the elves.

She looked up at the elf as the flowed down the river his face sullen looking his blue eyes calculating as he stared down at her and she smiled sweetly and waved at him in mockery. They floated down the river for some time until it eventually slowed and the waters stood still. Dolora was forced to paddle on one side of the barrel to propel herself forward and her arms were growing rather tired.

"We've lost the current" Dwalin shouted as he paddled.

Thorin nodded and gestured to a rocky shore just ahead to rest. Dolora was thankful to be getting out of the blasted barrel and out of the water and she with the aid of Bilbo paddled hard to the shore. The hobbit slipped out first and she followed him, dragging her heavy skirts through the water as she trudged toward the shore. She was cold and soaking wet most of her heavy clothes taken by the elves. She wrapped her arms around her chest for warmth and her modesty and sat down heavily on the shore line. She frowned as Kili stumbled toward her wincing as he legs gave out under him and he gingerly touched the broken arrow shard. Dolora took out her hair and shook it out water droplets spraying all around her. She ran her fingers through it quickly and fanned it over her shoulders balling up the bits of leather in her palm and moved toward Kili

"Let me look" she pleaded softly

Kili looked up at her then he flicked his eyes toward Thorin who was scowling and rushing them forward. He shook his head and tried to stand but winced and fell back down, Dolora rolled her eyes and set her hand on his shoulder firmly turning her head to look over her shoulder she called for Bilbo. The hobbit came prodding over a frown on his face, his curly hair plastered to his face. "Go get Oin please" she said giving him a small smile.

Fili and Oin came over and the old healer kneeled beside Kili and looked at the arrow shard giving him an apologetic look he grasped it tightly. Kili nodded in understanding and hissed as Oin quickly yanked it out. Blood oozed from his wound and Dolora winced at the angry looking wound, something was wrong and she picked up the arrow shard disregarded on the ground. She brought it up to her face, her red eyes taking in the tip which was coated in Kili's blood but alas something else as well. She brushed her thumb against the tip smearing the blood away and inhaled deeply as everyone gaped at her. She ignored them and brought it closer still to her face, she flicked her tongue out against the arrow and gasped throwing it away. It was a morgul shaft poisoned and surely it would be in his blood stream now she whipped at her mouth and spit and turned to face Kili, Fili and Oin who were staring at her stunned.

"Poisoned" she hissed and kneeled beside Kili ripping the hole of his trousers surrounding the wound slightly larger. His skin was flush with tiny streaks of red that ran away from the wound. He was struggling under her touch and she locked gazes with him, her blazing red eyes serious and stern forcing him to stop as she bent down and sniffed his wound "Poisons in your blood now, I can smell it"

Kili paled and looked at her as she stood up to face Oin, his own eyes seeking the old healers "What can be done" he asked concern in his voice.

Oin looked at Dolora curiously and she ducked her head avoiding everyone's gaze her long ebony and scarlet hair a blanket around her. "How, how'd ya know that lass?" Oin asked her his eyes alight with surprise and wonder.

Dolora wrapped her arms around her middle and turned away from them to stare across the open lake "I lived in the wilds almost all me life, I'm no stranger to orcs nor their vile tricks. I can't explain how I can smell the foul stench of it mixed with his blood I just can" she turned and smiled down at Kili sweetly dropping down on her knees again as she touched his cheek "Trust in me, I'll not see you fall to orcish filth"

Kili swallowed and nodded a little unnerved by her glowing red eyes so close to his face but he relaxed as flecks of golden warmth flooded them. He gave her a small smile and she turned to Oin "you can treat for poison yes" she asked gold pooling in her eyes.

Oin nodded and blinked down at the dam "I need kingsfoil, and we have none with us"

Dolora stood up and grimaced "bind his leg, we shall come across it in our travels"

Fili looked down at his younger brother concern in his blue eyes and then up at Dolora and Oin "Will he be alright until then"

Oin set to work binding Kili's leg and turned to acknowledge his brother "He'll be fine lad" he said smiling.

Dolora nodded and moved away to stand beside Thorin who was watching them the entire time. He was soaking wet his long hair clung to his back and appeared to be in a foul mood. Dolora shook her head lightly to move some of her face from her face and shivered rubbing her arms. Thorin leaned beside her "Well he be okay" he asked his voice gravely.

Dolora turned and rose a brow at him "He's strong he'll pull through" she said trying to sound positive

Thorin grunted and looked at her again his eyes an icy blue his mouth a thin line "Will he slow us down"

Dolora looked up at him shocked, and took a step back. He was so consumed with getting to the mountain on time he was ignoring the health of his kin she narrowed her eyes at him "If he slows than I shall carry him on me back" she all but hissed at him turning away abruptly and stomping off to rejoin the others.

Thorin exhaled in frustration they were so close to the lonely mountain he could imagine himself reaching out and touching it. It loomed in the distance just out of reach the lake separating it from them and he growled under his breath. They would likely not reach it in time, without a means to get across the lake going by foot was out of the question the orcs would run them down before they reached the mountain. He watched Dolora huff away from him and he frowned something ugly forming in the pit of his stomach. He turned to his sister-sons and watched Fili help Kili up and the two of them start to walk. Oin and his brothers were down by the water's edge boots off pouring out water and wringing out their wet clothes. Dolora was talking to Bilbo her long hair trailing down her back in sheets of ebony with ribbons of scarlet the tips of her hair brushing her calves. She was wearing several petticoats her leather skirt gone and a simple cotton blouse her leather jerkin also taken she was cradling her torso for warmth. She looked smaller without all her normal layers the smallclothes hugging her figure. Her skin was pale and her normally vibrant eyes a flat dull color she looked sick.

Dolora could fell his gaze on her back when she stormed off and she dared not turn around to look at him lest she fall to pieces in both anger and embarrassment. She was the only female present and they were all currently in just their smallclothes except for Bilbo who was wearing his normal attire. She was glad of her very long hair as it acted as a blanket to shield her from the cold and prying eyes. Not that she was afraid of any of her male companions but she was proud, and a dwarrowdam and no male lest their one would lay eyes on them. She walked down to the edge of the water and sat down heavily just out of eyesight and slipped off her leather boots. She wiggled her toes holding them up to inspect, her feet were small and pale the soles cracked and sore. She turned her boots upside down and dumped water from them, she wrung the leather in her hands and gave them a good shake to try and dry them. She did the same with her long hair she wrung the water from it and flipped her hair up and down letting it cascade down her back. Her hair had a natural wave to it and the ribbons of scarlet hair around her face seemed to almost frame it. when she was finished, she got up to rejoin the others, but dropped down into a crouch when she saw a tall man approach her companions.

The man was wearing simple leather breeches, boots, and a worn jacket over a simple cotton shirt. He had shaggy dark hair half pulled back into a tail fastened with leather. He had no beard save for light stubble and a mustache, he was frowning down at the dwarves a bow clutched tightly in his hands. Dolora narrowed her eyes and dug her hands into the soil as she moved forward silently watching the man draw his bow when Ori turned around and yipped in surprise. The dwarves were caught unawares and Dwalin raised a branch to use as a weapon against the man. The bowman shot at Dwalin an arrow piercing and easily splitting the driftwood. The dwarves tried to charge him but the bowman shot a warning arrow his voice breaking the silence warning them to not move against him again. Dolora stood up and tried to remain calm, the bowman turned and watched with surprised eyes the dwarrowdam brush off her skirt and toss her hair over her shoulder walking up to him with a serene smile on her face.

"Please lower your weapon, bowman we mean you no harm" she said calmly her golden eyes sparkling

"What brings dwarves to these parts" he asked looking at her with suspicion.

Balin smiled and raised his palms up looking at the man "We are simple merchants from the blue mountains traveling to see our kin" he said trying to sound convincing

The bowman only narrowed his eyes at the old dwarf and flicked his gaze back towards the female dwarf who was crossing her arms and peering behind him. Dolora noticed him watching her and she exhaled blowing her bangs away from her face "So you're a bargeman, I don't suppose it's for hire, is it?" she asked gesturing toward the large flat boat floating just off stream.

The bowman turned to look over his shoulder at his vessel and then back at the dwarf woman and narrowed his eyes at her "Just who are you"

Dolora gave him a small curtesy "Dolora at your service, and what is your name child of men?" she asked her golden eyes swirling

The bowman answered gruffly "Bard"

Dolora smiled at him sweetly "Well Bard, could we hire ya, take us across the lake, we need supplies, weapons too"

Bard pulled his lips into a thin line and looked over the dwarrowdam at the shore behind her several elven barrels were pulled onto the shore. Chipped and shot at arrows protruding from them, he scanned the shabby looking dwarves all wet and in strange state of dress. He grunted and gestured to the barrels behind her "I'm not sure what business you had with the elves, but I'd like to not anger King Thranduil. All of lake towns wealth comes from trade with the elves. No one enters lake town without permission from the master" he said turning to walk to his boat starting to untie it from a small dock. Dolora frowned and gave Balin an exasperated look urging him to go talk to the bargeman.

"I wager there are ways to get into lake town unseen" Balin said stepping up on the dock the other dwarves following behind him.

Bard tossed the ropes into the boat and turned to smirk down at the white-haired dwarf "Aye, there is but you'll need a smuggler for that"

Balin nodded his head and gave him a polite smile "Aye, that we would. We'll pay you double" a bit of pleading entering his voice.

Bard considered the offering and waved the dwarves off going about his boat to ready it for the journey back to lake town. Dolora moved up beside Balin and touched the wooded side of the boat clicking her nails against it. She elbowed Balin in the side gently and gestured to Bard with a flick of her eyes. Balin sighed and smiled at him through gritted teeth, he was too proud to beg for assistance but he was not above trying to bribe. Balin stated that he could use the money, new coat for himself, money to feed his children, buy something pretty for his wife. At the mention of the bargeman's wife Dolora flinched slightly as Bard's face fell, it was a soft spot and Dolora bumped Balin again with her shoulder. The old dwarrow apologized but was interrupted by his brother grumbling

"Enough with the niceties, will ye take us or not" Dwalin grunted staring at Bard with cruel dark eyes.

Bard nodded and loaded the eleven barrels into his boat with the help of the dwarves. Balin went around to each of them and got them to give him some of their coin as payment for passage across the lake. Dolora smiled and rolled her eyes as the sounds of her companions groaning in protest reached her ears. When Balin reached, her she gave him a sad smile and shook her head lightly, all her possessions were gone she had nothing to offer. Balin patted her lightly on the hand and slipped his hand into his jerkin pocket and withdrew a silver coin winking at her. He sat himself down using one of the barrels as a makeshift table to count out their coin as Bard pushed off with a long ore away from the shore. They moved through the water near silent as Bard steered them through the fog, Dolora felt queasy being on open water again and stayed to the middle of the boat as much as possible.

"There's a problem. We are a few coins short" Balin said frowning as he finished counting the currency turning his head to look at his companions.

"C'mon lads turn out your pockets" Balin said giving them a stern look.

Thorin crossed his arms and watched as Gloin rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath at Balin. Thorin grunted and crossed his arms moving to stand beside Balin "Gloin turn out your pockets, c'mon give us what you have"

Gloin who was sitting down beside Bifur and Bombur leaning up against the side of the large flat vessel crossed his arms stubbornly and frowned ranting about being bled dry on the journey thus far. Dolora snickered and rolled her eyes at the fiery dwarf. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat when they passed across an open section of the lake the lonely mountain standing proudly in the distance. it was so close now she could see the snowy mountain peak, it stood in all its glory so close and she felt her knees go weak at its magnificence. All the other dwarves stood and stared awestruck at the home of their forefathers. Gloin pushed a small purse of coin into Balin's hand his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the mountain.

"Take it, take all of it" he grumbled.

Bard rolled his eyes at the expression of the dwarves faces and steered the boat clear of rocky outcroppings. The fog was thick here and it required a great navigational sense to maneuver around the wreckage and rocks in these waters. Dolora watched in wonder as they passed through a narrow passage rocks jutting out of the water on all sides of them. The boat came dangerously close and she felt herself gasp. In the distance, she could see the small village of men, it looked disfigured sitting on the water's edge, and the harsh scent of fish oil assaulted her sensitive nose even from the great distance. As they neared Bard told them all to get into the barrels and the dwarves protested but he assured them that if they valued their lives they would listen.

Dolora did as she was told and climbed into the barrel holding her breath as the stench of strong wine made her head spin. It was several minutes before she felt them stop and she peered out a tiny hole in the barrel watching the bargeman move onto a busy dock bustling with shabby looking men and woman. He spoke to an older man in hushed whispers she could not hear, she narrowed her eyes when the exchanging of moneys passed between the two men. Bard pointed toward them stuck in the barrels and the old man nodded his head. She wanted to get up and strangle the bargemen for taking their money and selling them out but was stopped by the sounds of footfalls around her. she held her breath and shivered as several fresh fish were dumped onto of her head. She growled lightly under her breath, so this was how the bloody bargeman was going to smuggle them into lake town.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Dolora waited for what seemed like an eternity inside the blasted barrel covered with cold dead fish. She was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the barrel the fish totally submerging her so she was hidden. She moved her mouth close to the several tiny holes to breath, the weight of the fish causing her movements to be sluggish. She was frowning and balling her hands together under her chest to keep them warm as she waited. She could hear the flat barge move away from the docking area, the rush of water slip past the bow, the shuttle dip of the long ore used to steer the barge. Her muscles felt sore being cramped inside the barrel and she longed to be able to stand and stretch. She exhaled heavily to rid her nose of the smell of fish if only for the briefest of moments. Her stomach felt nauseated as she breathed in the mixed scent of fish and elven wine. She leaned forward rutting the fish out of the way to peer out the hole, from the position of her barrel she could only make out a small section of water between two of the barrels her friends were hiding in. A building came into her view and she strained to make out her new surroundings. She listened intently as the barge stopped bumping briefly as Bard docked. The sound of a new male voice reached her ears, decidedly human and cheery as he greeted Bard. The two men spoke only a few short words before another voice interrupted them.

Dolora bit her lip and winced exhaling sharply as pain shot through her. she had forgotten about her injury the cool fish leaving her sense of touch almost numb. The new male voice was higher and smug and she pictured an ugly human man with greasy hair and beady eyes and upkept teeth, rotten like his treatment of his fellow man. She could hear only snippets of their conversation but from what she heard the man was giving Bard an unnecessary amount of trouble. Bard was trying to explain the reason he was carrying elven barrels full of fish but the man named Alfred was being rude. She could hear and feel the vibrations of several armored footsteps, the clink of metal, the rustle of fabric and Dolora concluded that a guard of some sort was brought to the docks. She held her breath when the footsteps stepped onto the barge the new addition of weight teetering the long boat slightly before it settled. She looked out her peep hole at a pair of legs from the shin down, armored in mail the feet in metal sabatons, red fabric moved behind the man's legs and she figured it was a cloak of some sort. She felt her barrel move and she braced herself inside hands slipping through the fish to touch the walls of the barrel as it teetered and tipped over the edge of the barge. She felt the shift of the fish in the barrel and heard them slip into the water of the canal, a soft plunking sound. Her heart began to race as increasing fish tumbled into the water only a few fish separating her head from the cool morning air and the eyes of the lake-men guard. She could hear the complaints of Bard desperately trying to stall and stop the guard from dumping all the fish in the lake, threating Alfred with a civil uproar from the citizens of Lake town against the master.

Suddenly her barrel was roughly set back down the fish sloshing around her and she released a silent breath of relief. She heard the heavy footsteps recede and walk off the barge stepping back onto the wooden dock and a lone set step back onto the barge. She assumed Bard was cleared to enter Lake town as they started to move slowly. She could hear the gate being brought up and they passed for only a moment before Bard stopped the barge and walked to the barrels kicking each one lightly.

"Get out" he hissed softly.

Dolora brought her hands up to the lip of the barrel and stood up on shaky legs, Bard came to aid her and hooked up arm beneath hers pulling her up and out of the barrel before she had time to protest. She shivered as the cool air caressed her skin and she rubbed her arms together tossing her head back to fan her long hair over her back. She watched as her friends came grunting and groaning out of the barrels their eyes shooting daggers at Bard. She gave the bargemen a sympathetic look and shrugged her shoulders. Dwarves were a cantankerous group and their pride might have been damaged having to be shoved into a small space and hide like cowards. Dolora was just relieved to finally stand on her own two feet, she turned and watched as Bilbo crawled out of his barrel, wiggling his tiny nose and running his hands through his curly hair a frown on his face. He looked up at her an gave her a small smile and she stifled a laugh smoothing her own hair out over her shoulders. Once everyone was outside of the barrels and standing huddled around the barge the dwarves turned to watch Bard expectantly.

"Now what" Gloin huffed crossing his arms over his chest giving Bard a stern glare.

Dolora rolled her eyes at the red-haired dwarf and looked up at Bard. Bard flicked his head towards the docks and everyone followed behind him. He stopped and spoke quietly and quickly to another gentleman and exchanged moneys for his silence as the dwarves slipped past him through the docks. Dolora cocked her head and watched as the older gentlemen dressed in plain ratty looking clothes clutched the silver coin to his chest and nodded his head to Bard stepping out of the way. Dolora smiled politely to the man and trotted behind Dwalin and Thorin as they followed Bard. She could tell that her companions as well as Bard were slightly agitated and seemed to be on edge about something. She pondered to herself what the issue could be twirling her long hair between her fingers. When she was growing up she often visited cities of men with her amad, selling trade goods and sleeping in local taverns, she didn't feel uncomfortable at all stalking through the bustling docks of lake town. She surveyed the area several fishermen were busy moving around carrying loads of goods. Women were standing at shops selling trinkets and children were running around playing. It looked like any normal man village to her and it appeared that everyone was paying little attention to them.

She turned her head to look at Bilbo who was staring at his surroundings with amusement and a bit of repulsion. This lake town was far different from the cozy little Shire he called home and Dolora gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Take it easy lad, just a village of men, no man eatin spiders nor dragons round these quarters" she winked at him her lips pulling into a full smile.

Bilbo snorted and kicked his foot across the rickety planks of the docks sending a rotten fish into the watery depths of the lake. It smelled of fish oil and sweat and all around him men and women were rushing about in their tattered clothing moving shipments and goods around pushing their way through the crowds, swearing and spitting at each other. Dolora watched her hobbit companions face distort with disgust and she giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "Clearly ye haven't been out much" she whispered leaning in closer to him her bright golden eyes sparkling with mischief. Bilbo waved her off ignoring her comment and sulked on behind Dwalin.

"Stay close" Bard turned and hissed at them his warm brown eyes sharp and alert as he looked about the docks.

Thorin grunted behind him and pushed himself forward to stand side by side with the taller man and scowled. He had not passed through lake town in many an age, the last time he had stepped foot on these parts it was a thriving metropolis full of rich eleven silks and foreign goods from the far east. Now this town was a rotting shell of its former glory. To many people for too little space, houses sinking into the lake, crooked and misshapen as their owners tried to repair them. Smoke rose in billows from the chimneys and the air was thick and heavy.

"Keep your heads down" he grunted and moved away from them flicking her eyes over his shoulder to watch as the dwarves begrudgingly followed behind him.

Dolora shrugged her shoulders and followed behind as Thorin growled under his breath and stopped off after Bard. The man's longer legs allowing him to move much faster through the busy docks. They had moved not even three paces when a loud shout echoed through the docks. Dolora turned her head in the direction of the man's voice and her face fell when she saw a lake town guard stare them down, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. She exhaled and slumped her shoulders nudging Thorin softly in the ribs as he stared at the guard moving toward them. Thorin turned to look at his companions a serious expression on his face

"Move" he ordered

Bard watched as the dwarves all rushed past him confusion on his face before he turned and followed ignoring the increasingly loud shouts to halt in the name of the master coming from the growing guards. Dolora followed closely behind Dwalin as they weaved through the crowds to avoid being caught and ran straight into the dwarf when he abruptly stopped. She hissed and rubbed her nose giving the back of his head a glare when she heard Thorin barked out to move back. She peered over Dwalin's shoulder and watched as a lake town guard came rushing toward them. She weaved around Dwalin and grabbed a long ore and tossed it to Ori who was closest to the guard. Ori caught it and smashed the guard in the nose with the ore sending the man stumbling to the ground groaning as he clutched his broken nose. Dolora sneered at him smiling triumphantly as blood trickled through his fingers. She hissed when something grabbed her shoulder and clamped down hard pulling her backward roughly sending her stumbling end over end. She blinked her eyes and shook her head to get her bearings and stood up reaching for a heavy cast iron pan and lunged at the guard knocking him to the ground and lashed out viciously at his head knocking him out. She leaned down and sneered at him her eyes glowing and kicked him softly "Severs you right"

Her companions made quick work of dispatching the guards using the resources closest to them as weapons they managed to knock out four of them and quickly drag their bodies out of sight much to Bard's amazement. Several of the townsfolk had gathered around to watch the little dwarves fight the guards and move them with ease, several townsfolk nodding their heads in acceptance. The guards of lake town were a nasty group of men working for the master and treated the citizens like cattle, bulling them out of their money and punishing them without mercy. Dolora brushed off her petticoat and straightened her hair with her fingers smiling smugly at Bard who had a dumbstruck look on his face. She winced as she heard heavy footsteps clunk down on the wooden planks of the docks and a man's voice ring through asking what was going on. She moved behind Bard ducking low for cover as the man came into view he was a large man with fat round cheeks and long wiry red hair he was wearing a suit of decorated armor a fine helmet clutched under his right arm. He stopped and stood up taller puffing out his chest and Dolora snorted he reminded her of a roster clucking about. The man cleared his throat and began to stalk towards the crowd of people his heavy footfalls broking the silence. The townsfolk feigned innocence and carried on with their normal duties as the guards came into closer proximity. Dolora held her breath and clutched the fabric of her petticoat her nails digging into her palms as she watched and waited for something to happen. Bard moved away from the dwarves in hiding and came up to the guards regarding them causally with a friendly tone. The captain of the guard from what Dolora assumed was correct based on his attire sneered at Bard and narrowed his eyes with suspicion. He pushed past Bard to look behind him and scowled when nothing appeared out of order. He turned around and frowned glaring at Bard and stomped past him.

Bard let out a shallow breath of relief and turned to watch the captain of the guard return to his men. He smirked and turned toward Dolora who was crouched down behind a large pillar a crate of fish nets to her side and winked at her. Dolora sighed and stood up when the sounds of heavy footfalls moved away from them. She moved beside Bard and smiled "A'right now whats the plan" she asked raising a brow up and looking him in the eyes.

The rest of the dwarves all looked at him expectantly and Bard frowned. Smuggling thirteen dwarves and a hobbit into his home would be no easy task. He turned abruptly when someone ran up behind him and tugged on his sleeve, his fist clenched ready to strike. Relief flooded his eyes when he looked down at his son.

"Da, they are watching our house" the boy said concern in his dark eyes.

Bard frowned and turned to look at the dwarves scowling faces. The boy followed his father's eyes and his own eyes flew wide when he came face to face with thirteen dwarves and one funny looking Halfling. Bard rested his hand on his son's shoulder and grimaced turning him to face him.

"They are watching the front of the house Bain?" he asked his voice harsh and strained.

Bain nodded to his father and peaked around him to look at the dwarves huddled behind his father again he leaned closer and whispered "Da, what are all these dwarves doing with you?"

Bard went to answer when Dolora pushed past him and looked up at the young boy and smiled "We paid yer father to help us get into lake town lad and provide us with weapons" she said shooting an annoyed glance at Bard.

"Which he has yet to do" grumbled Gloin behind them.

Dolora pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned closing her eyes. Exhaling heavily through her nose she opened her eyes and stared up at Bard her golden eyes boring into his "Okay lakeman get us off this blasted dock and give us what we paid ye for, if ya don't mind" she said trying to keep the hiss from her voice.

"How are we going to get them into the house Da, there are too many to walk through the front without alerting the master" Bain said looking back and forth from his father's face to the dwarves.

"There is one other way into the house" Bard said sighing turning to give the dwarves an apologetic look.

Dolora narrowed her eyes and took a step back to stand beside Thorin. "What other way" Thorin said gritting his teeth his voice coming out in a husky growl.

Bard rubbed the back of his head and turned to look at his son whose eyes widened and he frowned.

"Da, the lakeside" Bain asked his face contorting as he snorted and shook his head.

"Lakeside, that doesn't sound so bad" Bofur said stepping forward a smile on his face.

"It's the toilet" Bain said grimacing looking at his father.

"What" Dolora hissed crossing her arms over her chest glaring at Bard with crimson eyes. If this man thought she was going to crawl through a toilet to avoid detection, he had another thing coming.

The dwarves began to grumble and talk amongst themselves when Bard held up a hand "It's all right it's at the back of the house and it's a hole that comes up from the lake you won't have to wade through any filth, but you will get wet" he said honestly

Dolora huffed and stomped her foot lightly "You won't find me doing such a thing" she said proudly shooting her nose up into the air.

Bain looked at the little dam and back at his father "Da I don't think we should make the lady go through there either"

Dolora looked at the young man and smiled nodding her head in thanks, he was tall and lanky with curly brown hair and dark eyes like his father but still retained the boyish look of youth. He was wearing a soft leather coat with cotton breaches and stood to his father's shoulder, she guessed he would be about fourteen based on her limited knowledge of children of men and their aging process which was vastly different from dwarves. Bard looked down at his son and frowned "Well what do you suggest" he said harshly wincing at his tone.

Bain turned and looked at Dolora narrowing his eyes as he looked over her form and Dolora felt herself prickle. She crossed her arms over her chest and snorted tossing her hair over her shoulder. "She's about the same size as Tilda" Bain said shrugging turning to look at his father.

"Aye, she is" Bard said scratching his chin and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Out with it" Thorin hissed not liking the way the men were watching Dolora.

Bard smirked and turned nodding at his son giving him an approving smile "Perhaps, if the lady does not object I could just carry her into the house pretending she is my daughter"

"Seeing as my sister Tilda and the lady are the same size no one would know better" Bain quickly added as the dwarves grumbled in protest.

"Carry a dwarf don't be absurd" Dwalin barked out a sharp laugh eyeing the two men with malice.

"Perhaps you should let her decide" Bard challenged as he sneered down his nose at the bald dwarf.

Dwalin huffed and clenched his fists stepping forward but Dolora placed her palm on his forearm and shook her head "S'aright Dwalin" she said giving him a small smile.

Dwalin grunted and stepped back as she turned to glare up at Bard "While I don't quite like the idea of being carried like a whee babe by a man no less I like the idea o climbing through a toilet far less"

Bard nodded his head and turned to his son "Bain give her your jacket, Dolora put it on pull up the hood to cover your hair, the rest of you follow me" he said turned and gesturing for them to follow.

Bain smiled and slipped his jacket off offering it to Dolora and she grunted taking it from him and slipping it on her shoulders. It was long to long for her and nearly dragged on the ground but it was warm and the hood concealed her face. they moved in silence behind Bard as he weaved around corners and past unsuspecting townsfolk until they came to a small secluded area were two small boats were docked. He pointed to a small house just past them and instructed them to enter the lake and swim under the house just along the edge of the building near the farthest boat and come up through their toilet. Dolora was thankful that she didn't have to go into the water again her energy was just starting to slowing return after her last outing with the elves from the cold waters and she was in no rush to go through that again.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Thorin whispered to her as she peaked at him from under the hood of the boy's jacket.

"Do what" She asked raising a brow

Thorin grimaced and gestured to Bard with a flick of his eye "Trusting him to carry you into the house, like some sack of wheat" he hissed in annoyance.

Dolora blanched "I'm not a sack of wheat Thorin, but as a female I'm not rushing to swim through a toilet either. Not to worry if he tries anything you can rip his arms off for me" she winked at him and moved away from the edge of the water to stand beside Bard.

Thorin growled under his breath and moved to the edge of the rickety wooden walkway turning to nod at his companions and glare at Bard and his son he plunged into the water. It was cold and it shocked his system as he paddled underwater in the direction Bard had told him to go, underwater sounds were muffled but he could hear his companions jumping in after him.

Dolora watched as one by one they jumped into the water following Thorin all but Bilbo who paused and looked at her a sheepish smile on his face as he contemplated the temperature of the water. Dolora laughed and whispered to him "Go ahead Master Baggins standing here waiting wont warm it none". Bilbo snorted and wiggled his nose squeaking out as she shoved him into the water. She turned to Bard and glared at him nodding her head. Bard picked her up and carried her around the front of the house his son following close behind him, he could hear Dolora grumbling out in protest and he rolled his eyes.

"If you tell anyone of this I'll rip yer arms off" she hissed into his ear.

Bard snorted and pushed open the front door with his foot and placed Dolora on the ground. Bain closed the door behind them and turned to watch his sisters rush toward them and stop when they saw the small little women before them wearing their brothers coat.

"Da, what's going on" the eldest asked giving her father a skeptical look.

Bard sighed and turned to Bain nodding his head "Go get the rest of them, hurry" he said placing his hand on his son's shoulder to urge him along.

Dolora snorted and removed the hood from her head her long ebony hair billowing out around her she shook it loose and stared at the shocked faces of the two girls. She removed the coat and tossed it back at Bard roughly before standing up tall and curtsying toward the two females.

"Dolora at your service" she said her golden eyes looking up at them.

The young one which she assumed was Tilda broke out into a warm smile and the eldest looked at her questioningly "What is a dwarf doing in our house"

Bard did not answer instead her turned and watched as the other dwarves came up the stairs soaking wet and scowling.

"Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet" she asked again her hands gripping the wooden railing as she leaned over to watch them file out of the toilet.

Tilda ran beside her sister and smiled turning to look at Dolora "Will you bring us luck"

Dolora snorted and smiled "Oh yes luck beyond yer wildest dreams lass" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Tilda frowned and looked over at her father who was sighing "Tilda, Sigrid I agreed to help these dwarves in exchange for money please help them dry and find them suitable clothing"

Sigrid nodded her head and moved to kindle the fire, Tilda stood beside Dolora and watched her with wonder. She had never seen a dwarf lady before and she was very beautiful with long black hair with streaks of vibrant red, she had pale skin and red lips and warm golden eyes. "Do all dwarf women look like you" she asked peering at Dolora's face.

Dolora shuffled uncomfortably away shaking her head "Nay child, I am but the only one" she said a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"Well I think you are very pretty" Tilda said happily giving her a warm smile

Dolora smiled and bowed her head "Thank you"

"Would you like some clean clothes? You could wear something of mine or maybe Sigrid's" she said reaching out and grabbing Dolora by the arm pulling her through the tiny house toward a ladder leading to a small loft.

Dolora went to protest but sighed following the young girl up to the loft.

"I'm not a doll lass" she said as Tilda offered her several dresses to try on.

Tilda frowned "I know but don't you want something nicer to wear than that" she said gesturing to her filthy and torn petticoat.

Dolora shrugged her shoulders and held out a simple blue dress before frowning. She looked down at her chest and back up at the dress designed for a young girl not a dwarf, it would not fit her. "Don't think yer clothes will fit me lass, but I thank ya for trying" she said tossing the dress back at Tilda.

Tilda frowned and crawled over the bed toward a chest of drawers and pulled out a blue bodice and white cotton gown. "Here try these, they are my sisters".

Dolora groaned and picked up the cotton gown with long shelves and pulled it over her head, it was too long, and she looked ridiculous. Tilda turned and giggled at her rolling across the bed she helped her take off the gown "I know how about you wear one of my sleeping gowns and Sigrid's bodice"

Dolora groaned and nodded her head the faster this was over with the better. Tilda gave her a cotton sleeping gown that tied in the front and Dolora put it on the cotton shelves fitting properly, the chest was a little tight and uncomfortable but would suffice. She picked up the blue bodice and slipped it on fastening it in the front. It was a better fit and covered her torso properly hanging just slightly too low to cover her butt. She smoothed out her skirts and snorted satisfied turning to look at Tilda who was smiling happily "There you go better now" she asked.

Dolora nodded her head and pulled her hair around over her shoulder running her fingers through it. She frowned when the faint smell of fish assaulted her nose and she pushed her hair behind her back sighing. Tilda watched as the dam fussed with her hair and smirked "I can brush it if you like" she said and Dolora turned to stare at her an eyebrow raised.

Dolora shook her head softly and gestured down toward the others stretched out around Bard's home changing into warm dry clothes of poor fit and grumbling about the fire. She smiled down at her companions and slid down the ladder to join them Tilda following close behind her.

….

 **Hello Everyone I just want to say sorry for taking so long to post things have been getting kinda crazy around my place and I let this story slip onto the back burner. Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be posting more regularly again. Please feel free to review**

 **Cheers CatBut**


End file.
